<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Gold by dragonwriter24cmf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256420">White Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwriter24cmf/pseuds/dragonwriter24cmf'>dragonwriter24cmf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Bonding, Fix-It, Gen, Healing, Heavy Angst, Hurt!Gold, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Magic, split personality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwriter24cmf/pseuds/dragonwriter24cmf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Neal tells Emma to separate the voices to rescue his father, desperation and wild magic produce a result that no one expects. And that result just might change the outcome of their struggles, in ways not even a seer could foresee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Separate the Voices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creators of Once Upon a Time</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <strong>White Gold</strong>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <b>Chapter</b>
  
  <b>One:</b>
  
  <b>Separate</b>
  
  <b>the</b>
  
  <b>Voices</b>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"><span>“</span><span>Emma...you</span> <span>have</span> <span>to.</span> <span>Separate</span> <span>me</span> <span>and</span> <span>my</span> <span>father.</span> <span>You</span> <span>need</span> <span>him.</span> <span>You</span> <span>need</span> <span>him</span> <span>to</span> <span>tell</span> <span>you</span> <span>who</span> <span>the</span> <span>witch</span> <span>is.</span> <span>Do</span> <span>it.</span><span>”</span></p>
<p class="western"><span> Emma</span> <span>stared</span> <span>at</span> <span>Neal's</span> <span>hands,</span> <span>clasped</span> <span>in</span> <span>hers,</span> <span>then</span> <span>at</span> <span>his</span> <span>drawn</span> <span>face,</span> <span>shifting</span> <span>between</span> <span>his</span> <span>own</span> <span>shape</span> <span>and</span> <span>Gold's.</span> <span>All</span> <span>her</span> <span>instincts</span> <span>were</span> <span>screaming</span> <span>that</span> <span>something</span> <span>bad</span> <span>was</span> <span>going</span> <span>to</span> <span>happen.</span> <span>Something</span> <span>was</span> <span>wrong.</span> <span>Terribly</span> <span>wrong.</span> <span>It</span> <span>wasn't</span> <span>just</span> <span>the</span> <span>wrongness</span> <span>of</span> <span>seeing</span> <span>Gold</span> <span>and</span> <span>Neal</span> <span>sharing</span> <span>a</span> <span>body,</span> <span>or</span> <span>their</span> <span>shared</span> <span>pain</span> <span>as</span> <span>they</span> <span>wavered</span> <span>back</span> <span>and</span> <span>forth.</span></p>
<p class="western"><span> They</span> <span>didn't</span> <span>know</span> <span>how</span> <span>Rumplestiltskin</span> <span>had</span> <span>come</span> <span>back.</span> <span>They</span> <span>didn't</span> <span>know</span> <span>how</span> <span>Neal</span> <span>had</span> <span>been</span> <span>branded</span> <span>or</span> <span>why.</span> <span>And</span> <span>now</span> <span>this was happening.</span></p>
<p class="western"><span>“</span><span>Emma,</span> <span>you</span> <span>gotta</span> <span>do</span> <span>it.</span><span>” </span><span>Neal's</span> <span>hand's</span> <span>clenched</span> <span>around</span> <span>hers,</span> <span>face</span> <span>contorting</span> <span>as</span> <span>it</span> <span>shifted</span> <span>between</span> <span>his</span> <span>square</span> <span>features</span> <span>and</span> <span>Gold's</span> <span>narrower</span> <span>ones.</span></p>
<p class="western"><span> She</span> <span>didn't</span> <span>want</span> <span>to,</span> <span>but</span> <span>she</span> <span>couldn't</span> <span>see</span> <span>any</span> <span>other</span> <span>choice.</span> <span>Neal</span> <span>was</span> <span>in</span> <span>pain,</span> <span>and</span> <span>when</span> <span>he'd</span> <span>been</span> <span>Gold,</span> <span>he'd</span> <span>been</span> <span>insane.</span></p>
<p class="western"><span> She</span> <span>tightened</span> <span>her</span> <span>grip</span> <span>on</span> <span>his</span> <span>hands</span> <span>and</span> <span>tried</span> <span>to</span> <span>focus,</span> <span>the</span> <span>way</span> <span>Gold</span> <span>had</span> <span>taught</span> <span>her</span> <span>to</span> <span>over</span> <span>a</span> <span>year</span> <span>ago.</span> <span>To</span> <span>feel</span> <span>what</span> <span>she</span> <span>wanted</span> <span>and</span> <span>needed</span> <span>to</span> <span>do.</span></p>
<p class="western"><span> Gold</span> <span>had</span> <span>been</span> <span>crying</span> out <span>about</span> <span>the</span> <span>voices.</span> <span>Too</span> <span>many</span> <span>voices</span> <span>and</span> <span>no</span> <span>room</span> <span>in</span> <span>his</span> <span>head, he'd said.</span> <span>So...</span><em><span>I</span></em> <em><span>just</span></em> <em><span>need</span></em> <em><span>to</span></em> <em><span>separate</span></em> <em><span>all</span></em> <em><span>the</span></em> <em><span>voices.</span></em> <em><span>Separate</span></em> <em><span>them</span></em> <em><span>into</span></em> <em><span>different</span></em> <em><span>people.</span></em> <em><span>Rumplestiltskin,</span></em> <em><span>or</span></em> <em><span>Gold,</span></em> <em><span>and</span></em> <em><span>Neal.</span></em> <em><span>Just</span></em> <em><span>separate</span></em> <em><span>the</span></em> <em><span>voices</span></em> <em><span>Emma,</span></em> <em><span>you</span></em> <em><span>can</span></em> <em><span>do</span></em> <em><span>that.</span></em></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> She</span></span> <span><span>felt</span></span> <span><span>heat</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>pressure</span></span> <span><span>building</span></span> <span><span>up</span></span> <span><span>inside</span></span> <span><span>her.</span></span> <span><span>She</span></span> <span><span>held</span></span> <span><span>Neal's</span></span> <span><span>hand</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>focused</span></span> <span><span>on</span></span> <span><span>repeating</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>mantra,</span></span> <span><span>on</span></span> <span><span>her</span></span> <span><span>feeling</span></span> <span><span>of</span></span> <em><span>need</span></em><span><span>,</span></span> <span><span>her</span></span> <span><span>desire</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>separate</span></span> <span><span>Gold</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>Neal</span></span> <span><span>before</span></span> <span><span>their</span></span> <span><span>shared</span></span> <span><span>mind</span></span> <span><span>drove</span></span> <span><span>them</span></span> <span><span>mad,</span></span> <span><span>or</span></span> <span><span>killed</span></span> <span><span>them.</span></span> <span><span>Her</span></span> <span><span>need</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> s<span><span>ave</span></span> <span><span>Neal,</span></span> <span><span>for</span></span> <span><span>Henry,</span></span> <span><span>for</span></span> <span><span>herself.</span></span> <span><span>Her</span></span> <span><span>need</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>have</span></span> <span><span>Gold</span></span> <span><span>there,</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>give</span></span> <span><span>them</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>information</span></span> <span><span>they</span></span> <span><span>needed</span></span> <span><span>about</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>witch.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><em><span>Separate</span></em> <em><span>the</span></em> <em><span>voices.</span></em></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> The</span></span> <span><span>pressure</span></span> <span><span>built,</span></span> <span><span>then</span></span> <span><span>exploded</span></span> <span><span>out</span></span> <span><span>of</span></span> <span><span>her</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>into</span></span> <span><span>Neal,</span></span> <span><span>knocking</span></span> <span><span>them</span></span> <span><span>apart.</span></span> <span><span>Emma</span></span> <span><span>yelped</span></span> <span><span>as</span></span> <span><span>she</span></span> <span><span>was</span></span> <span><span>flung</span></span> <span><span>backward,</span></span> <span><span>her</span></span> <span><span>shout</span></span> <span><span>echoed</span></span> <span><span>by</span></span> <span><span>two</span></span> <span><span>masculine</span></span> <span><span>voices.</span></span> <span><span>Voices</span></span> <span><span>she</span></span> <span><span>knew.</span></span> <span><span>Neal</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>Gold.</span></span> <em><span>Got</span></em> <em><span>it.</span></em></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> She</span></span> <span><span>sat</span></span> <span><span>up</span></span> <span><span>quickly,</span></span> <span><span>ignoring</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>throb</span></span> <span><span>of</span></span> <span><span>pain</span></span> <span><span>from</span></span> <span><span>her</span></span> <span><span>bruised</span></span> <span><span>ribs.</span></span> <span><span>Neal</span></span> <span><span>was</span></span> <span><span>lying</span></span> <span><span>on</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>ground</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>few</span></span> <span><span>feet</span></span> <span><span>away,</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>face</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>peculiar</span></span> <span><span>waxen</span></span> <span><span>color</span></span> <span><span>that</span></span> <span><span>made</span></span> <span><span>her</span></span> <span><span>stomach</span></span> <span><span>clench</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>her</span></span> <span><span>heart</span></span> <span><span>leap</span></span> <span><span>into</span></span> <span><span>her</span></span> <span><span>throat.</span></span> <span><span>Gold</span></span> <span><span>was</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>few</span></span> <span><span>feet</span></span> <span><span>further,</span></span> <span><span>having</span></span> <span><span>apparently</span></span> <span><span>crashed</span></span> <span><span>into</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>crumpled</span></span> <span><span>at</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>foot</span></span> <span><span>of</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>tree.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> Emma</span></span> <span><span>ignored</span></span> <span><span>Gold</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>lunged</span></span> <span><span>for</span></span> <span><span>Neal,</span></span> <span><span>pulling</span></span> <span><span>him</span></span> <span><span>into</span></span> <span><span>her</span></span> <span><span>lap.</span></span> <span><span>His</span></span> <span><span>breath</span></span> <span><span>was</span></span> <span><span>coming</span></span> <span><span>in</span></span> <span><span>harsh</span></span> <span><span>panting</span></span> <span><span>breaths,</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>he</span></span> <span><span>looked</span></span> <span><span>like</span></span> <span><span>he</span></span> <span><span>was</span></span> <span><span>having</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>heart</span></span> <span><span>attack.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Neal?</span></span> <span><span>Neal!</span></span> <span><span>Hang</span></span> <span><span>on,</span></span> <span><span>hang</span></span> <span><span>in</span></span> <span><span>there,</span></span> <span><span>we'll</span></span> <span><span>take</span></span> <span><span>care</span></span> <span><span>of</span></span> <span><span>this...</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>His</span></span> <span><span>condition</span></span> <span><span>terrified</span></span> <span><span>her,</span></span> <span><span>especially</span></span> <span><span>since</span></span> <span><span>she</span></span> <span><span>had</span></span> <span><span>no</span></span> <span><span>idea</span></span> <span><span>what</span></span> <span><span>had</span></span> <span><span>happened</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>him.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Neal!</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> Neal</span></span> <span><span>coughed</span></span> <span><span>roughly.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Sorry</span></span> <span><span>Emma...</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>“</span></span><span><span>Bae?</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>Gold</span></span> <span><span>staggered</span></span> <span><span>over</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>them,</span></span> <span><span>looking</span></span> <span><span>almost</span></span> <span><span>as</span></span> <span><span>wrecked</span></span> <span><span>as</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>son.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Bae?</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>He</span></span> <span><span>collapsed</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>knees</span></span> <span><span>beside</span></span> <span><span>them,</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>expression</span></span> <span><span>stricken.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>What</span></span> <span><span>have</span></span> <span><span>you</span></span> <span><span>done?</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>He</span></span> <span><span>took</span></span> <span><span>Neal's</span></span> <span><span>hand.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Bae,</span></span> <span><span>what</span></span> <span><span>have</span></span> <span><span>you</span></span> <span><span>done?</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>“</span></span><span><span>Sorry</span></span> <span><span>Papa.</span></span> <span><span>I</span></span> <span><span>had</span></span> <span><span>to...</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>Neal</span></span> <span><span>coughed.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>“</span></span><span><span>What</span></span> <span><span>is</span></span> <span><span>this?</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>Emma</span></span> <span><span>looked</span></span> <span><span>at</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>older</span></span> <span><span>sorcerer.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Gold...</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> Neal</span></span> <span><span>shook</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>head.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Nothing</span></span> <span><span>you</span></span> <span><span>can</span></span> <span><span>do,</span></span> <span><span>Emma.</span></span> <span><span>Bringin'</span></span> <span><span>back</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>Dark</span></span> <span><span>One...</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>He</span></span> <span><span>coughed</span></span> <span><span>again.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>A</span></span> <span><span>life</span></span> <span><span>for</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>life....</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> Emma</span></span> <span><span>felt</span></span> <span><span>like</span></span> <span><span>she'd</span></span> <span><span>been</span></span> <span><span>sucker-punched.</span></span> <span><span>No,</span></span> <span><span>not</span></span> <span><span>sucker-punched.</span></span> <span><span>Hit</span></span> <span><span>by</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>car.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>No.</span></span> <span><span>No,</span></span> <span><span>no</span></span> <span><span>no,</span></span> <span><span>Neal</span></span> <span><span>you</span></span> <span><span>can't</span></span> <span><span>do</span></span> <span><span>this</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>me...</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>Beside</span></span> <span><span>her</span></span> <span><span>Gold</span></span> <span><span>made</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>choking</span></span> <span><span>sound,</span></span> <span><span>shuddering,</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>eyes</span></span> <span><span>alight</span></span> <span><span>with</span></span><span><span> pain and fear</span></span><span><span>.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Can't</span></span> <span><span>you</span></span> <span><span>do</span></span> <span><span>something?</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>“</span></span><span><span>I...it's</span></span> <span><span>too</span></span> <span><span>far...</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>He</span></span> <span><span>curled</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>hands</span></span> <span><span>around</span></span> <span><span>Neal's,</span></span> <span><span>bowing</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>head</span></span> <span><span>over</span></span> <span><span>their</span></span> <span><span>linked</span></span> <span><span>fingers.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Bae,</span></span> <span><span>Bae,</span></span> <span><span>you've</span></span> <span><span>got</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>hold</span></span> <span><span>on.</span></span> <span><span>Just</span></span> <span><span>give</span></span> <span><span>me</span></span> <span><span>some</span></span> <span><span>time,</span></span> <span><span>I</span></span> <span><span>can</span></span> <span><span>fix</span></span> <span><span>this.</span></span> <span><span>Please</span></span> <span><span>Bae...it</span></span> <span><span>can't...not</span></span> <span><span>like</span></span> <span><span>this...</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>“</span></span><span><span>Papa...it's</span></span> <span><span>okay....</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>“</span></span><span><span>Move.</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>Emma</span></span> <span><span>jolted</span></span> <span><span>in</span></span> <span><span>shock,</span></span> <span><span>whipping</span></span> <span><span>her</span></span> <span><span>head</span></span> <span><span>up</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>back</span></span> <span><span>so</span></span> <span><span>fast</span></span> <span><span>she</span></span> <span><span>felt</span></span> <span><span>like</span></span> <span><span>she'd</span></span> <span><span>gotten</span></span> <span><span>whiplash.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> There</span></span> <span><span>was</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>second</span></span> <span><span>Gold</span></span> <span><span>standing</span></span> <span><span>behind</span></span> <span><span>her.</span></span> <span><span>He</span></span> <span><span>looked</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>little</span></span> <span><span>less</span></span> <span><span>bedraggled</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>insane</span></span> <span><span>than</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>counterpart,</span></span> <span><span>though</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>face</span></span> <span><span>was</span></span> <span><span>drawn</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>eyes</span></span> <span><span>were</span></span> <span><span>filled</span></span> <span><span>with</span></span> <span><span>pain.</span></span> <span><span>He</span></span> <span><span>came</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>knelt</span></span> <span><span>on</span></span> <span><span>Neal's</span></span> <span><span>right,</span></span> <span><span>then</span></span> <span><span>gently</span></span> <span><span>took</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>wrist.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Here.</span></span> <span><span>Give</span></span> <span><span>him</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>me.</span></span> <span><span>There's</span></span> <span><span>no</span></span> <span><span>time.</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> Neal</span></span> <span><span>stared</span></span> <span><span>at</span></span> <span><span>him.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Papa...</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> Gold,</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>first</span></span> <span><span>one,</span></span> <span><span>froze.</span></span> <span><span>Emma</span></span> <span><span>swallowed</span></span> <span><span>hard.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>What</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>hell...</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> The</span></span> <span><span>second</span></span> <span><span>Gold</span></span> <span><span>shook</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>head</span></span> <span><span>sharply.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>There's</span></span> <span><span>no</span></span> <span><span>time.</span></span> <span><span>The</span></span> <span><span>spell</span></span> <span><span>is</span></span> <span><span>eating</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>life</span></span> <span><span>force.</span></span> <span><span>If</span></span> <span><span>you</span></span> <span><span>don't</span></span> <span><span>want</span></span> <span><span>him</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>die,</span></span> <span><span>then</span></span> <span><span>give</span></span> <span><span>him</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>me.</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>He</span></span> <span><span>tugged</span></span> <span><span>on</span></span> <span><span>Neal's</span></span> <span><span>wrist</span></span> <span><span>once</span></span> <span><span>more,</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>this</span></span> <span><span>time</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>counterpart</span></span> <span><span>released</span></span> <span><span>it.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> Gently,</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>second</span></span> <span><span>apparition</span></span> <span><span>pulled</span></span> <span><span>Neal's</span></span> <span><span>hand</span></span> <span><span>palm</span></span> <span><span>up</span></span> <span><span>into</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>lap.</span></span> <span><span>Slender</span></span> <span><span>fingers</span></span> <span><span>traced</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>brand</span></span> <span><span>burned</span></span> <span><span>into</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>son's</span></span> <span><span>hand.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Not</span></span> <span><span>quite</span></span> <span><span>too</span></span> <span><span>late.</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>He</span></span> <span><span>pushed</span></span> <span><span>up</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>right</span></span> <span><span>sleeve</span></span> <span><span>of</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>shirt,</span></span> <span><span>arranging</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>arm</span></span> <span><span>so</span></span> <span><span>that</span></span> <span><span>Neal's</span></span> <span><span>hand</span></span> <span><span>was</span></span> <span><span>wrapped</span></span> <span><span>loosely</span></span> <span><span>over</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>pulse</span></span> <span><span>point,</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>closed</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>hand</span></span> <span><span>around</span></span> <span><span>Neal's</span></span> <span><span>wrist.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Brace</span></span> <span><span>yourself.</span></span><span><span>” </span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> Light</span></span> <span><span>flared</span></span> <span><span>silvery-white</span></span> <span><span>around</span></span> <span><span>their</span></span> <span><span>joined</span></span> <span><span>hands.</span></span> <span><span>Both</span></span> <span><span>Golds</span></span> <span><span>gasped,</span></span> <span><span>almost</span></span> <span><span>in</span></span> <span><span>unison.</span></span> <span><span>The</span></span> <span><span>first</span></span> <span><span>one</span></span> <span><span>collapsed</span></span> <span><span>backwards</span></span> <span><span>onto</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>forest</span></span> <span><span>floor,</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>eyes</span></span> <span><span>bright</span></span> <span><span>with</span></span> <span><span>pain</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>desperate</span></span> <span><span>hope.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> Neal</span></span> <span><span>heaved</span></span> <span><span>upward,</span></span> <span><span>gasping</span></span> <span><span>like</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>drowning</span></span> <span><span>man</span></span> <span><span>who'd</span></span> <span><span>reached</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>surface.</span></span> <span><span>Color</span></span> <span><span>flooded</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>face.</span></span> <span><span>The</span></span> <span><span>light</span></span> <span><span>faded,</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>both</span></span> <span><span>Golds</span></span> <span><span>slumped,</span></span> <span><span>pale</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>trembling.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> Emma</span></span> <span><span>stared</span></span> <span><span>at</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>three</span></span> <span><span>of</span></span> <span><span>them.</span></span> <span><span>Neal</span></span> <span><span>was</span></span> <span><span>gulping</span></span> <span><span>in</span></span> <span><span>deep</span></span> <span><span>breaths</span></span> <span><span>of</span></span> <span><span>air,</span></span> <span><span>but</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>color</span></span> <span><span>had</span></span> <span><span>returned</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>normal</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>he</span></span> <span><span>felt</span></span> <span><span>warmer</span></span> <span><span>under</span></span> <span><span>her</span></span> <span><span>hands.</span></span> <span><span>She</span></span> <span><span>put</span></span> <span><span>two</span></span> <span><span>fingers</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>pulse</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>found</span></span> <span><span>it</span></span> <span><span>fast</span></span> <span><span>but</span></span> <span><span>strong.</span></span> <span><span>In</span></span> <span><span>contrast,</span></span> <span><span>both</span></span> <span><span>Golds</span></span> <span><span>looked</span></span> <span><span>on</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>verge</span></span> <span><span>of</span></span> <span><span>collapse.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>What</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>hell</span></span> <span><span>just</span></span> <span><span>happened?</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> It</span></span> <span><span>was</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>second</span></span> <span><span>Gold</span></span> <span><span>who</span></span> <span><span>answered</span></span> <span><span>her.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Life</span></span> <span><span>force</span></span> <span><span>binding</span></span> <span><span>spell.</span></span> <span><span>Bae's</span></span> <span><span>dying,</span></span> <span><span>but</span></span> <span><span>I'm</span></span> <span><span>immortal</span></span> <span><span>unless</span></span> <span><span>I'm</span></span> <span><span>destroyed.</span></span> <span><span>Perfect</span></span> <span><span>combination.</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>He</span></span> <span><span>was</span></span> <span><span>breathing</span></span> <span><span>heavily.</span></span> <span><span>So</span></span> <span><span>was</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>more</span></span> <span><span>disheveled</span></span> <span><span>other</span></span> <span><span>self.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>At</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>very</span></span> <span><span>least,</span></span> <span><span>it</span></span> <span><span>buys</span></span> <span><span>us</span></span> <span><span>time.</span></span> <span><span>It</span></span> <span><span>may</span></span> <span><span>actually</span></span> <span><span>save</span></span> <span><span>him,</span></span> <span><span>once</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>life</span></span> <span><span>force</span></span> <span><span>is</span></span> <span><span>replenished.</span></span><span><span>” </span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> Neal</span></span> <span><span>coughed.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>But...all</span></span> <span><span>magic</span></span> <span><span>has</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>price...</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>His</span></span> <span><span>voice</span></span> <span><span>was</span></span> <span><span>already</span></span> <span><span>stronger.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>“</span></span><span><span>It's</span></span> <span><span>already</span></span> <span><span>managed.</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>Gold</span></span> <span><span>sighed.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> Emma</span></span> <span><span>found</span></span> <span><span>herself</span></span> <span><span>staring,</span></span> <span><span>first</span></span> <span><span>at</span></span> <span><span>one</span></span> <span><span>Gold,</span></span> <span><span>then</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>other.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Could</span></span> <span><span>someone</span></span> <span><span>please</span></span> <span><span>explain</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>me</span></span> <span><span>why</span></span> <span><span>there</span></span> <span><span>are</span></span> <span><span>two</span></span> <span><span>of</span></span> <span><span>you</span></span> <span><span>now?</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> Both</span></span> <span><span>Golds</span></span> <span><span>chuckled,</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>dry</span></span> <span><span>raspy</span></span> <span><span>sound.</span></span> <span><span>Then</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>first</span></span> <span><span>one</span></span> <span><span>answered</span></span> <span><span>her.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>That's</span></span> <span><span>your</span></span> <span><span>fault</span></span> <span><span>dearie.</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>“</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>What?</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"><span><span> The</span></span> <span><span>second</span></span> <span><span>one</span></span> <span><span>picked</span></span> <span><span>up</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>explanation.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>You</span></span> <span><span>tried</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>separate</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>voices,</span></span> <span><span>but</span></span> <span><span>without</span></span> the proper <span><span>control,</span></span> <span><span>you</span></span> <span><span>separated</span></span> <span><span>all</span></span> <span><span>of</span></span> <span><span>us.</span></span> <span><span>Neal,</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>Dark</span></span> <span><span>One,</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>me.</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>“</span></span><span><span>What?</span></span> <span><span>Like...you</span></span> <span><span>were</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>multiple</span></span> <span><span>personality?</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>“</span></span><span><span>In</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>sense.</span></span> <span><span>You</span></span> <span><span>see...</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>He</span></span> <span><span>huffed</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>breath</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>tilted</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>head</span></span> <span><span>back,</span></span> <span><span>shaking</span></span> <span><span>his wild</span></span> <span><span>hair</span></span> <span><span>out</span></span> <span><span>of</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>eyes.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>There</span></span> <span><span>are</span></span> <span><span>certain</span></span> <span><span>rules</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>magic.</span></span> <span><span>All</span></span> <span><span>magic</span></span> <span><span>has</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>price.</span></span> <span><span>True</span></span> <span><span>Love</span></span> <span><span>breaks</span></span> <span><span>all</span></span> <span><span>curses.</span></span> <span><span>And,</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>most</span></span> <span><span>important</span></span> <span><span>one</span></span> <span><span>here...Dark</span></span> <span><span>Magic</span></span> <span><span>cannot</span></span> <span><span>abide</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>willing</span></span> <span><span>sacrifice.</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>“</span></span><span><span>A</span></span> <span><span>willing</span></span> <span><span>sacrifice...when</span></span> <span><span>you</span></span> <span><span>killed</span></span> <span><span>yourself</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>stop</span></span> <span><span>Pan.</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>Neal</span></span> <span><span>pushed</span></span> <span><span>himself</span></span> <span><span>upright,</span></span> <span><span>still</span></span> <span><span>leaning</span></span> <span><span>partially</span></span> <span><span>on</span></span> <span><span>Emma.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>“</span></span><span><span>Exactly.</span></span> <span><span>There's</span></span> <span><span>never</span></span> <span><span>been</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>Dark</span></span> <span><span>One</span></span> <span><span>who</span></span> <span><span>did</span></span> <span><span>such</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>thing.</span></span> <span><span>It's</span></span> <span><span>not</span></span> <span><span>supposed</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>be</span></span> <span><span>possible.</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> The</span></span> <span><span>first</span></span> <span><span>Gold - Emma supposed he was the Dark One -</span></span> <span><span>laughed</span></span> <span><span>harshly.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Never</span></span> <span><span>been</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>Dark</span></span> <span><span>One...who</span></span> <span><span>loved</span></span> <span><span>anything</span></span> <span><span>besides</span></span> <span><span>power,</span></span> <span><span>dearie.</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> The</span></span> <span><span>second</span></span> <span><span>Gold</span></span> <span><span>nodded.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Doing</span></span> <span><span>what</span></span> <span><span>I</span></span> <span><span>did...I</span></span> <span><span>shouldn't</span></span> <span><span>be</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>Dark</span></span> <span><span>One</span></span> <span><span>any</span></span> <span><span>longer.</span></span> <span><span>But</span></span> <span><span>I</span></span> <span><span>was</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>last</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>hold</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>knife,</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>curse</span></span> <span><span>was</span></span> <span><span>never</span></span> <span><span>truly</span></span> <span><span>broken.</span></span> <span><span>So</span></span> <span><span>when</span></span> <span><span>Bae</span></span> <span><span>activated</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>vault</span></span> <span><span>of</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>Dark</span></span> <span><span>One,</span></span> <span><span>I</span></span> <span><span>was</span></span> <span><span>summoned</span></span> <span><span>back.</span></span> <span><span>But</span></span> <span><span>sacrifice</span></span> <span><span>creates</span></span> <span><span>it's</span></span> <span><span>own</span></span> <span><span>magic</span></span> <span><span>under</span></span> <span><span>it's</span></span> <span><span>own</span></span> <span><span>rules.</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>“</span></span><span><span>And</span></span> <span><span>then</span></span> <span><span>you</span></span> <span><span>sacrificed</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>dagger</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>your</span></span> <span><span>freedom,</span></span> <span><span>even</span></span> <span><span>your</span></span> <span><span>sanity,</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>save</span></span> <span><span>me.</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>Neal's</span></span> <span><span>voice</span></span> <span><span>turned</span></span> <span><span>rough,</span></span> <span><span>hoarse.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>“</span></span><span><span>And</span></span> <span><span>I</span></span> <span><span>grew</span></span> <span><span>stronger.</span></span> <span><span>And</span></span> <span><span>now,</span></span> <span><span>thanks</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>Miss</span></span> <span><span>Swann...</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>He</span></span> <span><span>dipped</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>head</span></span> <span><span>in</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>bow</span></span> <span><span>that</span></span> <span><span>might</span></span> <span><span>have</span></span> <span><span>been</span></span> <span><span>mocking</span></span> <span><span>or</span></span> <span><span>genuine</span></span> <span><span>either</span></span> <span><span>one.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>We</span></span> <span><span>have</span></span> <span><span>this.</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>He</span></span> <span><span>gestured</span></span> <span><span>at</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>counterpart.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>He's</span></span> <span><span>cursed,</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>I</span></span> <span><span>am</span></span> <span><span>not.</span></span> <span><span>I</span></span> <span><span>have</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>power</span></span> <span><span>invested</span></span> <span><span>by</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>sacrifice,</span></span> <span><span>mine</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>Bae's,</span></span> <span><span>he</span></span> <span><span>has</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>power</span></span> <span><span>of</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>Dark</span></span> <span><span>One.</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> The</span></span> <span><span>other</span></span> <span><span>Gold</span></span> <span><span>flinched.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>And</span></span> <span><span>it's</span></span> <span><span>price.</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>“</span></span><span><span>And</span></span> <span><span>it's</span></span> <span><span>price.</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>He</span></span> <span><span>nodded.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>“</span></span><span><span>Great.</span></span> <span><span>More</span></span> <span><span>complications.</span></span> <span><span>What</span></span> <span><span>do</span></span> <span><span>we</span></span> <span><span>do</span></span> <span><span>now?</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>Honestly,</span></span> <span><span>she</span></span> <span><span>just</span></span> <span><span>wanted</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>put</span></span> <span><span>her</span></span> <span><span>head</span></span> <span><span>in</span></span> <span><span>her</span></span> <span><span>hands</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>hide.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Can</span></span> <span><span>you</span></span> <span><span>tell</span></span> <span><span>us</span></span> <span><span>who</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>witch</span></span> <span><span>is?</span></span> <span><span>And</span></span> <span><span>what</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>do</span></span> <span><span>about</span></span> <span><span>her?</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> Both</span></span> <span><span>Golds</span></span> <span><span>flinched</span></span> <span><span>in</span></span> <span><span>unison.</span></span> <span><span>Then</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>first</span></span> <span><span>one</span></span> <span><span>spoke.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Zelena.</span></span> <span><span>The</span></span> <span><span>witch</span></span> <span><span>is</span></span> <span><span>Zelena.</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>Then</span></span> <span><span>he</span></span> <span><span>flinched</span></span> <span><span>again,</span></span> <span><span>hunching</span></span> <span><span>in</span></span> <span><span>on</span></span> <span><span>himself.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> Neal</span></span> <span><span>sat</span></span> <span><span>forward.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Papa?</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>“</span></span><span><span>She's</span></span> <span><span>hunting</span></span> <span><span>for</span></span> <span><span>him.</span></span> <span><span>For</span></span> <span><span>me.</span></span> <span><span>Compelling</span></span> <span><span>us.</span></span> <span><span>And</span></span> <span><span>separated</span></span> <span><span>like</span></span> <span><span>this,</span></span> <span><span>he</span></span> <span><span>can't</span></span> <span><span>fight</span></span> <span><span>her</span></span> <span><span>compulsion.</span></span> <span><span>She</span></span> <span><span>knows</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>general</span></span> <span><span>area</span></span> <span><span>from</span></span> <span><span>her</span></span> <span><span>monkey.</span></span> <span><span>She'll</span></span> <span><span>be</span></span> <span><span>here</span></span> <span><span>soon.</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>The</span></span> <span><span>second</span></span> <span><span>Gold</span></span> <span><span>winced</span></span> <span><span>as</span></span> <span><span>well,</span></span> <span><span>jaw</span></span> <span><span>clenching</span></span> <span><span>for</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>brief</span></span> <span><span>moment.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>We</span></span> <span><span>need</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>leave.</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> The</span></span> <span><span>first</span></span> <span><span>Gold</span></span> <span><span>looked</span></span> <span><span>up</span></span> <span><span>at</span></span> <span><span>Emma,</span></span> <span><span>eyes</span></span> <span><span>wide</span></span> <span><span>with</span></span> <span><span>pain</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>desperation.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Take</span></span> <span><span>them</span></span> <span><span>both.</span></span> <span><span>Get</span></span> <span><span>them</span></span> <span><span>out</span></span> <span><span>of</span></span> <span><span>here,</span></span> <span><span>before</span></span> <span><span>Zelena</span></span> <span><span>finds</span></span> <span><span>out</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>truth.</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>He</span></span> <span><span>grimaced</span></span> <span><span>again.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Hurry.</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> Emma</span></span> <span><span>swallowed.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>What</span></span> <span><span>about</span></span> <span><span>you?</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>“</span></span><span><span>She's</span></span> <span><span>bound</span></span> <span><span>me</span></span> <span><span>with</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>command</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>stay</span></span> <span><span>until</span></span> <span><span>she</span></span> <span><span>arrives.</span></span> <span><span>I</span></span> <span><span>have</span></span> <span><span>no</span></span> <span><span>choice.</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>Gold - The Dark One -</span></span> <span><span>lashed</span></span> <span><span>out</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>shoved</span></span> <span><span>her,</span></span> <span><span>pushing</span></span> <span><span>her</span></span> <span><span>backward.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Go.</span></span> <span><span>Leave</span></span> <span><span>me.</span></span> <span><span>Quickly.</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>“</span></span><span><span>Papa...</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>Neal</span></span> <span><span>sat</span></span> <span><span>up,</span></span> <span><span>reaching</span></span> <span><span>for</span></span> <span><span>the huddled form</span></span><span><span>.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> The</span></span> <span><span>first</span></span> <span><span>Gold</span></span> <span><span>knocked</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>hand</span></span> <span><span>away.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Go.</span></span> <span><span>Bae,</span></span> <span><span>please...go.</span></span> <span><span>Otherwise,</span></span> <span><span>she</span></span> <span><span>will</span></span> <span><span>make</span></span> <span><span>me</span></span> <span><span>hurt</span></span> <span><span>you.</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> Emma</span></span> <span><span>saw</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>fear</span></span> <span><span>in</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>eyes.</span></span> <span><span>That</span></span> <span><span>decided</span></span> <span><span>her.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Right.</span></span> <span><span>Let</span></span> <span><span>me</span></span> <span><span>call</span></span> <span><span>David</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>tell</span></span> <span><span>him</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>meet</span></span> <span><span>us</span></span> <span><span>at</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>car.</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>She</span></span> <span><span>stood</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>helped</span></span> <span><span>Neal</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>feet.</span></span> <span><span>He</span></span> <span><span>was</span></span> <span><span>still</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>little</span></span> <span><span>shaky,</span></span> <span><span>so</span></span> <span><span>she</span></span> <span><span>jerked</span></span> <span><span>her</span></span> <span><span>head</span></span> <span><span>at</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>other</span></span> <span><span>Rumplestiltskin, the one who wasn't trying to bury himself in the roots of a tree.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Help</span></span> <span><span>me</span></span> <span><span>with</span></span> <span><span>him.</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> Gold</span></span> <span><span>stood,</span></span> <span><span>wincing</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>little,</span></span> <span><span>then</span></span> <span><span>got</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>arm</span></span> <span><span>around</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>son.</span></span> <span><span>The</span></span> <span><span>other</span></span> <span><span>Gold</span></span> <span><span>jerked</span></span> further <span><span>away,</span></span> <span><span>pressing</span></span> <span><span>himself</span></span> <span><span>back</span></span> <span><span>into</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>tree,</span></span> <span><span>shoulders</span></span> <span><span>hunched</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>head</span></span> <span><span>down.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> Emma</span></span> <span><span>hit</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>number</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>speed</span></span> <span><span>dial</span></span> <span><span>David.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Hey,</span></span> <span><span>yeah.</span></span> <span><span>Meet</span></span> <span><span>me</span></span> <span><span>back</span></span> <span><span>at</span></span> <span><span>your</span></span> <span><span>back</span></span> <span><span>at</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>car.</span></span> <span><span>I</span></span> <span><span>found</span></span> <span><span>Gold,</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>I've</span></span> <span><span>got</span></span> <span><span>some</span></span> <span><span>information</span></span> <span><span>we</span></span> <span><span>really</span></span> <span><span>need</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>know.</span></span> <span><span>But</span></span> <span><span>we</span></span> <span><span>need</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>get</span></span> <span><span>out</span></span> <span><span>of</span></span> <span><span>here</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>I</span></span> <span><span>mean</span></span> <span><span>fast.</span></span> <span><span>So</span></span> <span><span>move</span></span> <span><span>it.</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>She</span></span> <span><span>barely</span></span> <span><span>waited</span></span> <span><span>for</span></span> <span><span>David</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>reply</span></span> <span><span>before</span></span> <span><span>she</span></span> <span><span>hung</span></span> <span><span>up</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>took</span></span> <span><span>Neal's</span></span> <span><span>other</span></span> <span><span>side.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Come</span></span> <span><span>on.</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> Neal</span></span> <span><span>hesitated</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>moment.</span></span> <span><span>Then</span></span> <span><span>he</span></span> <span><span>whispered</span></span> <span><span>softly.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>I'll</span></span> <span><span>find</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>way</span></span> <span><span>to</span></span> <span><span>save</span></span> <span><span>you</span></span><span><span>.</span></span><span><span>”</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> The</span></span> <span><span>Gold</span></span> <span><span>cowering</span></span> <span><span>on</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>ground</span></span> <span><span>nodded</span></span> <span><span>once,</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>short</span></span> <span><span>jerky</span></span> <span><span>movement,</span></span> <span><span>then</span></span> <span><span>raised</span></span> <span><span>his</span></span> <span><span>face.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>I</span></span> <span><span>believe</span></span> <span><span>you.</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>Then</span></span> <span><span>he</span></span> <span><span>looked</span></span> <span><span>away.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span> Emma</span></span> <span><span>felt</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>lump</span></span> <span><span>in</span></span> <span><span>her</span></span> <span><span>throat,</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>Gold</span></span> <span><span>standing</span></span> <span><span>beside</span></span> <span><span>her</span></span> <span><span>looked</span></span> <span><span>pained.</span></span> <span><span>After</span></span> <span><span>a</span></span> <span><span>moment,</span></span> <span><span>she</span></span> <span><span>tugged</span></span> <span><span>on</span></span> <span><span>Neal's</span></span> <span><span>arm.</span></span><span><span> “</span></span><span><span>Let's</span></span> <span><span>go.</span></span><span><span>” </span></span><span><span>Neal</span></span> <span><span>nodded,</span></span> <span><span>and</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>three</span></span> <span><span>of</span></span> <span><span>them</span></span> <span><span>stumbled</span></span> <span><span>off</span></span> <span><span>through</span></span> <span><span>the</span></span> <span><span>trees.</span></span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Dark One and Rumplestiltskin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">David met them at the car, practically vibrating with nerves. He frowned when he saw Emma and Gold supporting Neal. The younger man had gotten some of his strength back, but he was still wavering a bit. “Emma, what's going on?”</p>
<p class="western">“I'll explain on the way. We need to get out of here. Now.” She shuffled to the car and shoved the door open, glad they'd brought David's police vehicle. Gold ducked inside without prompting, scooting over to drag his son in after him. Emma slammed the door as soon as they were in, then ducked into her own seat and snapped the seat-belt in place. “Let's go.”</p>
<p class="western">David obediently pulled out, heading back to Storybrooke. “I'll call Snow...”</p>
<p class="western">“Don't.” Emma caught his hand. “We can't risk it.”</p>
<p class="western">David frowned. “Risk what?”</p>
<p class="western">“The witch is Zelena, that woman who offered to be her midwife. If we tip her off, we don't know what she'll do. If she's with Mary Margaret...”</p>
<p class="western">“Crap.” David's foot hit the accelerator.</p>
<p class="western">Twenty minutes later, they pulled up at Mary Margaret's loft. Emma looked back at the father and son. “You two stay here.”</p>
<p class="western">Neal scowled. “We can help...”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, and you could also give away our element of surprise. If Zelena doesn't know what happened in the woods, then let's not tip our hand. We might need that advantage later.”</p>
<p class="western">“Good girl.” Gold nodded. “We'll wait here.”</p>
<p class="western">“Thanks.” Emma glanced at her father. “Let's go.”</p>
<p class="western">“Way ahead of you.” David grabbed his sword and ducked out of the car, Emma right behind him with her pistol.</p>
<p class="western">They stormed into the loft. Mary Margaret was there. Zelena was gone, and a bathroom window was open. Emma cursed. “Damn it. I was hoping we could get her.”</p>
<p class="western">“She must have sensed our approach, realized something was going on.” David sighed and sheathed his sword.</p>
<p class="western">The two of them went back to the kitchen, where Mary Margaret was sitting wide-eyed. “What's going on?”</p>
<p class="western">“Zelena is the witch we're looking for. And that's just the start of it.” Emma exhaled slowly to get her adrenaline under control. “We need to call in Regina and set up some warding. And call Belle. We've got some news for her.”</p>
<p class="western">“I'll call Belle.” Mary Margaret leaned across to pick up the phone.</p>
<p class="western">“I'll call Regina. David...you should probably go get our passengers. And make sure you aren't being watched. I'm betting she's got spying monkeys everywhere. Maybe even other spies.” David nodded and went back out to the car. Emma pulled out her phone and dialed Regina. “Hey...we need you to come to Mary Margaret's place. And if you know a really good warding spell, that would be great. We know who the witch is, and there have been a few other interesting developments.”</p>
<p class="western">Regina agreed to come over. Emma hung up, just as Mary Margaret did the same. “Belle's on her way over.” Mary Margaret looked at her. “Emma...what's going on?”</p>
<p class="western">Commotion made both of them look at the front door, just as David and Neal staggered through it, both of them supporting Gold. The older man's face was set in a grimace, jaw clenched tight as he leaned against his son. Neal staggered, still shaky himself.</p>
<p class="western">Emma darted over and caught Gold before he could overbalance Neal and send them all crashing down. “Whoa. What happened?”</p>
<p class="western">“Zelena is...not happy.” Gold shook his head. “It...took me a little by surprise.” He winced. “You'd better get me sitting down somewhere safe dearie. I expect it will get worse before it gets better. She's a vindictive one.”</p>
<p class="western">“Sofa.” Emma helped Neal guide his father over, and both men collapsed on it. Gold exhaled a shuddering breath and leaned against his son's shoulder.</p>
<p class="western">Neal put his arms around his father. “It's okay Papa. I got you.”</p>
<p class="western">“I know.” Gold relaxed, eyes closing. “I know.”</p>
<p class="western">Mary Margaret was still staring. “I thought Neal was in the hospital.”</p>
<p class="western">Neal grinned. “I left.” He looked at Emma. “Did you call Hook? He should be in on this.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma frowned. “He was supposed to be keeping you in the hospital.”</p>
<p class="western">Neal shrugged. “I called in a favor.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma grimaced. “He also kind of hates your dad.”</p>
<p class="western">Neal shrugged again. “He'll get over it. But he's a good guy to have at your back, and he knows more than we do. I don't think he was affected by the memory curse.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma winced, then caved. “Fine.” She pulled out her phone and dialed. “Killian...hey, yeah, there have been some developments. Can you come over to David and Mary Margaret's apartment...Yeah, see you in a few.” She hung up.</p>
<p class="western">There was a knock on the door, then Regina entered, followed closely by Belle. Belle immediately spotted the two men on the couch. “Rumple!” She dashed over to embrace Gold.</p>
<p class="western">Gold managed to sit up enough to reach out and hug her back. “Belle.” His arm encircled her as he buried his face in her shoulder. Then he winced. “Careful sweetheart.”</p>
<p class="western">Belle pulled back. “Are you hurt?”</p>
<p class="western">“In a manner of speaking...” He grimaced. “If you'd care to explain, Miss Swann.”</p>
<p class="western">“Explain what?” Regina tugged off her gloves and set them down with her purse and a small case she'd brought with her. “I thought we were looking for Gold and the witch, and Neal was in the hospital.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah...about that...it's a bit complicated.” Emma grimaced, trying to sort out the best way to explain what had happened in the woods, when she didn't even know exactly how or why it had happened. “Let's wait till Hook gets here.”</p>
<p class="western">“If you're waiting on me, then by all means, start explaining.” Hook came in and shut the door behind him. His eyes went to Neal. “I see you found him.”</p>
<p class="western">“Sort of.” Neal grimaced. “Like Emma said, it's a bit complicated.”</p>
<p class="western">“Well, start at the beginning. Do we know anything more about the witch?” Regina folded her arms impatiently.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. It's Zelena. The woman who was offering to be Mary Margaret's midwife. She's the witch. The Wicked Witch of the West, actually.” Emma swallowed to try and alleviate the sense of dryness in her mouth. “It's Gold that's complicated.”</p>
<p class="western">“And how...” The older man laughed, the sound dry and raspy enough to make everyone wince.</p>
<p class="western">“Well, explain.” Regina looked like she wanted to tap her foot.</p>
<p class="western">“Sure. But I don't know everything. Still...here's what I do know.” She took a breath. “Neal did something to bring Gold back. Whatever he did, it was supposed to kill him. A life for a life, that's what he said in the forest.”</p>
<p class="western">Neal nodded. “Can't tell you how I know that. I just do.”</p>
<p class="western">“Standard price of magic. Especially that kind of magic.” Gold was back to leaning on Neal's shoulder, head tilted back against the sofa with Belle clasping one of his hands.</p>
<p class="western">Emma nodded. “Not surprising. Still...Neal was supposed to die, but Gold...he did something, joined them into one person. That's why he was screaming about the voices when David and I found him the first time.”</p>
<p class="western">Gold nodded. “And shortly after that, Neal took over, to mask our shared essence from the witch. And he went to Belle.”</p>
<p class="western">“Which is where he made contact with us. But then why leave the hospital saying you were looking for your father?” Hook frowned.</p>
<p class="western">“Memories get fragmented between us. It's kinda confusing. Besides...I needed Emma to find my dad, so he could tell her who the witch was.” Neal had his arm wrapped around his father, and he gave Gold's arm a reassuring squeeze.</p>
<p class="western">“And that's where things get complicated.” Emma swallowed again. “Neal found me, but then he started changing back into Gold. And he told me to separate them. So I did and now...well, now there are actually two Golds.”</p>
<p class="western">Regina jerked back. “What?”</p>
<p class="western">Gold laughed again. “To be more precise, there's the Dark One, whom Zelena is controlling through the dagger. And there's Rumplestiltskin. The original Rumplestiltskin, more or less. That would be me.” He winced, jaw clamping shut as his face suddenly paled. Perspiration appeared on his face and he closed his eyes, pain lines gouging the corners of his mouth.</p>
<p class="western">“Complicated...that's one word for it.” Regina exhaled. “So...he's got your power and Zelena has him?”</p>
<p class="western">“Not quite that simple.” Rumplestiltskin took a deep breath and opened his eyes. “Willing sacrifice imparts it's own magic. Light magic, the direct opposite of Dark. The magic of sacrifice is much like that of True Love. In some ways it's the same, really. Because I willingly gave my life to stop Pan, I have light magic equivalent to my power as the Dark One.”</p>
<p class="western">“So you can fight him. And her?”</p>
<p class="western">“One or the other. Not both. And it'll be tricky. He and I...we're still bound together somewhat. We affect each others emotions and mental balance. We can feel each other to a degree. For instance, right now...” He winced again. “Zelena is angry that we escaped, and that her cover was blown. And, as one might expect of someone of her temperament, she's taking it out on the Dark One. Punishing him through the dagger. And I can feel that.” He grimaced, his hand clenching on Belle's.</p>
<p class="western">“Can she control you with it?” David frowned.</p>
<p class="western">“No. I'm not technically the Dark One at the moment, so she can't compel me or control me. But I can feel what she does to him. Though I can't....there's nothing concrete. I can't pull her plans out of his mind, or anything like that.” He exhaled slowly, face gone nearly gray. “I can...help him fight the dagger a little. Fight her. It's harder to do at a distance.”</p>
<p class="western">“That's better than nothing.” Regina's brow was furrowed. “You said the two of you influenced each other. How?”</p>
<p class="western">Gold grimaced. “Aside from this?” He took another deep breath. “I've got a bit more of a temper. And he...I'm not sure.” His jaw clenched for a moment. “Trust me, you're getting the best part of that deal...” The tension seemed to leave his body in a rush. “She's calmed down for now.” He exhaled, then slowly pushed himself into a more upright sitting position. “The bad news is, that means she's started thinking, and that's never a good thing.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma started to ask what he'd meant by 'deal' but Gold seemed to be contemplating something. She decided against interrupting him. The rest of them seemed to have had the same idea, though Regina had her arms folded, and she and Hook were both sporting impatient expressions.</p>
<p class="western">Finally, Gold resumed speaking. “You know who she is, but not what she wants. Even I don't know that. That's a distinct disadvantage. She's more powerful than most of you, and she has all her memories of the past year. Really, you have only two advantages.” His hand flicked into the air. “She doesn't know what happened to me. And, if my suspicions are correct, the Dark One is still bound to me. Which means he's still bound by our deal, even with Zelena's control. That gives you some protection.”</p>
<p class="western">Hook frowned. “What the hell does that mean? I thought being the Dark One was a curse.”</p>
<p class="western">Gold flicked a raw edged, sharp smile at him. “Oh, it is dearie. But it's not like other curses. The magic of the Dark One is sentient, alive in it's own way. Hence the....duality, of my nature. Taking the Dark One's curse...it isn't like casting the any other curse that I know of.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma moved slowly so she could crouch in front of him. She didn't know why the next question was important, only that it was. “Can you tell us about it?”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin studied her face. Emma forced herself to keep her eyes on his. Belle had moved up to sit beside him, leaving Gold sandwiched between his son and his lover. His hands were clasped, one on each side, and Emma thought she saw Neal give his father's hand a gentle, encouraging squeeze.</p>
<p class="western">After what seemed like forever, Gold relaxed and leaned back, just a little. “Yes. I can.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma felt some of her own tension drain away. “Please? I think it's important.”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin nodded. “Very well, Miss Swann.” He took a deep breath, his fingers folding over those of his supporters. His eyes never left hers. She had a feeling that he knew everyone else was in the room, hadn't lost track of their audience, but was still speaking only to her.</p>
<p class="western">“There's only one way I know of to become the Dark One. Obtain the dagger, summon the one whose name is on the blade, and kill them with it.” Gold's voice was cold, icy, but under the ice was something that Emma hoped she'd never be able to identify. It was dark, painful, ugly. “That killing, that murder, forges a contract between the murderer and the Dark Magic. With the Dark One. The power gains a physical form, a host with which to exercise and spread it's influence, obtain new knowledge, new power. In return, the host is granted whatever he or she desires, to the limit of magic's ability and their own strength.” A slow, bitter smile twisted the corner of his mouth. “It's something of a trade really.”</p>
<p class="western">“A deal. Like the one I made with you.”</p>
<p class="western">“Like every deal that everyone makes with the Dark One dearie. That's why the Dark One makes those sort of contracts. It's the nature of the magic.”</p>
<p class="western">That actually made sense. A twisted, ugly sort of sense, but it made sense. “All magic comes with a price.”</p>
<p class="western">“Just like everything else in the world.” Gold nodded.</p>
<p class="western">Emma swallowed hard. She could feel it, the tension coiling within her, and within him, both of them knowing what her next question would be, and the importance of it. “What did you trade for?”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin's jaw clenched, pain flaring within his eyes. “For the power to protect the things I loved. First and foremost, my son. But also anything and everything else that mattered to me.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma felt like someone had replaced her muscles with tightly stretched wires. “Neal. What else?”</p>
<p class="western">“Belle, as my True Love. Henry, as my grandson. You, as my student and Neal's companion. And Henry's mother. Regina, and the Charmings, to a certain extent.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma nodded. “And she can't use him to hurt us, because of your deal?”</p>
<p class="western">Gold grimaced. “She can force him. But he won't be as powerful. I doubt he'd be able to use a killing blow, but he can most likely use a crippling one.”</p>
<p class="western">“And that's an advantage that we can use.”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin nodded. “Yeah.” Then he closed his eyes and let his head fall back. The message was clear. He was done talking.</p>
<p class="western">Emma stood up. She still felt strained, an odd humming energy rippling through her. “Okay.”</p>
<p class="western">David broke in. “We should go back to the farm house.”</p>
<p class="western">Hook grimaced. “Mate, she's likely long gone.”</p>
<p class="western">“But there could be clues regarding her goals. And there's a chance, however slight, that we might be able to free the Dark One.” Regina pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Being a witch myself, that should probably be my job.”</p>
<p class="western">“Not alone.” Emma shook her head.</p>
<p class="western">“Of course not. I'll take Mr. Locksley. He seems to know the forest fairly well, and he has combat experience.” Regina arched an eyebrow. “I'd recommend you stay with Henry.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma nodded. “Yeah. I gotta figure out something to tell him. I promised I would before I went out hunting today.” She winced. Henry still had no memories of Storybrooke. More than that, he'd started getting way too suspicious of their time here. Not that it came as a surprise. Henry was a bright kid.</p>
<p class="western">“Why not bring him by the shop? Or my dad's house?” Neal met her gaze. “Tell him a little truth?”</p>
<p class="western">Emma considered it. “That...could work. But I can't tell him anything about magic. Or the Enchanted Forest. If I bring him by, can you follow my lead?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. Sure.” Neal nodded.</p>
<p class="western">“What about us? What do we do?” Mary Margaret had her hand entwined with her husband's.</p>
<p class="western">“You stay here. Stay safe. Regina can put protections on this place. Hook can keep an eye on things.” Emma glanced at the pirate.</p>
<p class="western">Hook grimaced. “So I'm to be a watchdog again?”</p>
<p class="western">Emma bit her lip. “I need someone I can trust. There aren't too many names on the list. Besides...I'll need to bring Henry back here, and he sort of likes and trusts you.”</p>
<p class="western">“Fine. As you wish.” Hook sketched a half-hearted bow in her direction. “Any other instructions? Plans?”</p>
<p class="western">Emma shook her head. “We'll have to wait until we either find something, or until Zelena makes her next move.”</p>
<p class="western">Gold grimaced. “I doubt you'll have to wait long on that front.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma found herself mirroring his expression. “Yeah. That's what I'm afraid of.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Emma left after deciding with Neal that they'd meet at Gold's house, rather than his shop. Zelena knew where the pawnshop was, after all. She was probably watching it. Belle revealed that she had a car she could use to transport them without Zelena seeing them, and Rumplestiltskin said he could weave a cloaking spell over it, to disguise his own presence. Emma saw them off, then went to find her son.</p>
<p class="western">She found Henry at Granny's, working out of one of his textbooks with a hot chocolate near his elbow. “Hey kid.”</p>
<p class="western">Henry looked up, his face brightening. “Hey!” He shoved his books to the side. “Did you find out anything?”</p>
<p class="western">Emma smiled, enjoying her son's enthusiasm. “Yeah. I did actually. Made some pretty good progress today.” She ruffled his hair as she slid into the booth across from him.</p>
<p class="western">Henry grinned as he ducked away. “So...are you going to tell me what's really going on here?”</p>
<p class="western">Emma sighed. She wished she could tell Henry everything. But without his memories and some concrete proof, he'd never believe her. And while she missed the sharp intuitiveness and faith he'd often displayed, she didn't want to put him in danger. “I can't tell you everything, kiddo. You know how the work goes. But...I can tell you a bit, okay?”</p>
<p class="western">“Like...why you pulled me out of school for a vacation of undetermined length and brought us all the way here?” Henry quirked an eyebrow at her expectantly.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. Exactly.” She reached out and took her son's hands. “So how about you and me hop in the car and take a trip, and while we do, I'll fill you in?”</p>
<p class="western">“Sounds great.” Henry gulped the last of his hot chocolate and stuffed his books in his bag. “Let's go.”</p>
<p class="western">“Sure.” She led him out to the Bug.</p>
<p class="western">Henry waited until she'd started the car and pulled out of the parking space. “So? What's so mysterious and special about this case?”</p>
<p class="western">“Well...it's not just a professional case.” She thought a minute. “The truth is...this case...it involves your dad. The guy who came to get us is a friend of your father's, from when your dad was a kid.”</p>
<p class="western">“The guy who dresses like a pirate? He's a friend of my dad's?” Henry's voice sounded skeptical, and Emma couldn't blame him.</p>
<p class="western">She chuckled. “Yeah. I know. Surprised me too.” She licked her lips. “The thing is...about a year and a half ago...this guy hired me to help find his son. And his son turned out to be your father. I didn't tell you because - well, I was kind of in shock, and I didn't stick around long. Neither did he. And I figured that we'd never see each other again, so I didn't think it mattered.”</p>
<p class="western">“That's a crappy reason.” Henry scowled.</p>
<p class="western">“I know kid. Trust me, I know. Like I said, it was just kind of a shock and all.” Emma grimaced. “I'm sorry. But the reason Jones came to find me...your dad needed me to help him with something. And I said I would.”</p>
<p class="western">“Is that why you turned Walsh down?” Henry brightened again.</p>
<p class="western">“Part of the reason.” Emma flexed her hand on the steering wheel. “I didn't want to tell you because it's kind of complicated and a little dangerous. But your dad asked to see you, and I agreed.”</p>
<p class="western">Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Henry blink. “We're going to see my dad?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yup.” Emma turned into the drive of a spacious two story at the address Belle had given her, a place she remembered from her last sojourn in Storybrooke. “As a matter of fact, we're here.”</p>
<p class="western">Henry shoved the door open and stepped out of the car. “Wow. Nice house.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. It is.” Emma couldn't help admiring it. She hadn't been to Gold's residence often, but it was a nice house. Color not withstanding. Then again, with his position and his resources, there was certainly no reason why it shouldn't be.</p>
<p class="western">She led Henry up the walk and knocked on the door. Belle opened it. “Come on in.”</p>
<p class="western">“Thanks.” Emma led Henry inside and shrugged out of her coat. “Any trouble?”</p>
<p class="western">“No.” She turned to look at Henry.</p>
<p class="western">Henry was staring around the house, eyes wide with appreciation. “Whoa. This is like a mansion or something. And this is my dad's?” His eyes returned to Belle, and he frowned a little. “Are you my dad's girlfriend, or something?”</p>
<p class="western">Belle laughed. “No. Actually, the house is your grandfather's. And I work for him.”</p>
<p class="western">Henry's jaw dropped a little. “My...grandfather's?” He whipped his head back to look at Emma.</p>
<p class="western">Emma grinned. It wasn't often she got to see Henry look so startled. “That's right kiddo.” She wrapped an arm around her son's shoulders. “What do you say we go meet the family?”</p>
<p class="western">Henry's grin threatened to split his face. “Awesome.”</p>
<p class="western">Belle led them to a room in the back of the house. There was a fireplace, a low couch and a few chairs. It looked like the perfect room for just sitting and relaxing in. Neal was lounging on the couch, and Rumplestiltskin was seated in a chair by the fire. Both men looked up when they came in. Emma caught Gold's gaze and shook her head just a little. Understanding flared in both men's eyes.</p>
<p class="western">Then the moment passed and Neal shoved his way off the couch. “Hey Emma!” He greeted her with a quick hug, then bent down to look Henry in the eyes. “And you must be Henry.”</p>
<p class="western">“And you must be my dad….”</p>
<p class="western">“Neal. My name's Neal.” Neal held out a hand for Henry to shake, like he'd done the first time they met. “Good to see you kiddo. You're growing up.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah.” Henry grinned uncertainly, then turned to the older man. “And you're...”</p>
<p class="western">“Your grandfather. My name is Robert Gold.” A rare smile creased the pawnbroker's face. “It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a great deal about you from your mother.” He held out a hand to shake.</p>
<p class="western">Henry took it politely, a small frown on his face. “I guess. But she never mentioned you.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma winced. Gold, on the other hand, only looked moderately amused. “I suppose that's not a surprise. We weren't on the best of terms for some time. And after I took your father away, I suppose she would have trouble speaking of me.”</p>
<p class="western">“About that...” Henry turned and looked at Neal again. “I wanted to ask you...” He moved so that he was standing directly across from Neal, only a foot and a half away. “Why'd you ditch Mom? Why'd you leave her in jail?”</p>
<p class="western">Neal winced. “Yeah, about that...” He rubbed the back of his head. “It's kind of complicated.”</p>
<p class="western">“You let her take the fall for you. She got arrested. And you never even contacted her again.” Henry scowled.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. I know, kiddo.” Neal sighed. “I was gonna pick up your mom and take her away. The thing is, before I got to where I was gonna meet her, these guys from my past showed up. And they made it clear that if I wanted your mom to be safe, I wouldn't hang around her.” He sat down. “Truth is, I was a runaway. Me and my papa had a disagreement, and I ditched. I did some pretty stupid things while I was on my own, and they caught up with me. After that, I decided to leave your mom alone. I was hoping I could get it straightened out, but one thing led to another and I never got back to her.”</p>
<p class="western">“You didn't have to set her up and get her put in jail.”</p>
<p class="western">Neal sighed. “I know. But I figured it was the best place for her. Like, she might be safer there, and she could turn her life around. I did at least leave her the car.”</p>
<p class="western">“That's true.” Emma had almost forgotten that. She'd gotten the news about the car on the same day she'd found out she was pregnant, after all.</p>
<p class="western">Henry frowned, then turned on his heel until he was facing Gold. “You said you took my dad away. Did you know about him and mom?”</p>
<p class="western">“I did. Unfortunately, I didn't feel I had a choice.” Gold folded both hands over his knee. “What you have to understand, Henry, is that I'm a fairly powerful man, and I have enemies. I've been searching a long time for my son, and I've made some people very angry. I hired your mother to help me find him after I discovered he was in New York. But while I was there the past caught up with me. I took my son with me to keep him safe. But I couldn't do the same for your mother. Or you.” A soft, bitter smile curved one corner of Gold's mouth. “As it happens, I didn't even manage to keep my son safe in the end. He wound up saving me.”</p>
<p class="western">Neal cleared his throat. “I called your mom in so she could help me find and stop the person who was trying to hurt your grandfather.”</p>
<p class="western">Henry turned to Emma. “And that's why we came here.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yep. That's why we came here. I brought you with me because I wasn't sure how long this was gonna take. And because I wanted to make sure you were safe with us. Walsh was hired by the people who attacked your grandfather. When I told him I couldn't stay and marry him, he attacked me too.”</p>
<p class="western">Henry grimaced. “Whoa...it's like some super-spy video game or something.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. It kind of is.” Emma clapped Henry on the shoulder. “It's still kind of dangerous, which is why I didn't wanna tell you. But, I promised you the truth, so...”</p>
<p class="western">“Can I help?” Henry was practically bouncing with eagerness.</p>
<p class="western">“No chance kiddo.” Emma shook her head. “I'm not putting you in the line of fire more than I already have.”</p>
<p class="western">“I'm really good at finding things out.” Henry cocked an eyebrow.</p>
<p class="western">“Trust me dearie. These are not the sort of people you want to find. Or that you would want to find you.” Gold moved then rising from his chair so he could stand before his grandson. “These are very dangerous people. In fact, it's best you keep your distance. I'd have preferred not to involve you or your mother. But it became...unavoidable.”</p>
<p class="western">Henry's expression scrunched into a frown. Then he turned back to Emma. “But you've got a lead, right? You're going to catch them soon?”</p>
<p class="western">“I've got a name, and some pretty good ideas. The mayor and Sheriff Nolan are helping me with my investigation. Hopefully we'll catch these guys soon.”</p>
<p class="western">Henry's gaze flickered around between the three of them. “And then...we can hang out, right? We can talk? And you'll tell me everything?” His chin came up, a challenging glint in his eyes. “I know there's still stuff you're not telling me.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma exchanged glances with Rumplestiltskin and Neal. It was Gold who broke first. He bowed his head to Henry. “Once this matter is concluded, I promise we'll tell you whatever you wish to know. You have my word.” He held out his hand.</p>
<p class="western">Henry shook it firmly. “It's a deal.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma scowled at Neal's father. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”</p>
<p class="western">Gold nodded. “Of course.” He gestured. “I've an office just down the hall, if you'd like.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. Works great.” Emma followed him from the room to another down the hall and shut the door, leaving Henry with Neal. Once inside, she whirled on Gold. “What the hell? Henry doesn't remember magic. Storybrooke, Regina...none of it! How do you plan to explain things to him?”</p>
<p class="western">“First off, there's no guarantee he won't remember before this is all over. Particularly if the curse inhibiting everyone's memories is broken. He may remember as well in that case.” Gold gave her a challenging smile. “In the second case...I promised to tell him what he wanted to know. I would have thought our little chat just now would have demonstrated that I am quite capable of telling him anything he needs to know without revealing the existence of magic. As long as he doesn't happen to get involved in or see some sort of full scale spell war, I'm sure we can explain everything else.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma exhaled. She was irritated but, she had to admit, there were more pressing concerns. Besides, Gold's promise would keep Henry satisfied, and somewhat less likely to poke around looking for answers. “Fine. But you're doing the explaining.”</p>
<p class="western">Gold laughed, a low sound of dark amusement. “If I survive this, I'll be more than happy to, Miss Swan.” He strolled back to the door and held it open. “For now, I suggest you take your boy home. Get a good night's sleep. You're going to need all your wits about you if you hope to handle Zelena.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. No kidding.” Emma took a deep breath, then returned to the sitting room, where Neal and Henry were engaged in a debate over comic books. “Henry. Hate to break this up, but we need to get back. Busy day tomorrow.” She looked over at Neal. “So...I'll see you later. Keep in touch?” She made sure to include both men and Belle in her statement.</p>
<p class="western">“Sure. You'll be the first to know.” Neal nodded.</p>
<p class="western">“Great. Later.” Emma turned and wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders. “Let's go kid.” Henry nodded and allowed her to lead him to the door.</p>
<p class="western">
  <strong>***WG***</strong>
</p>
<p class="western">Emma woke early the next morning. She and Henry were having breakfast at Granny's when her phone rang. She picked it up. “Emma Swann here.”</p>
<p class="western">“I need you to meet me at Gold's house.” The female voice was sharp, crisp, and instantly recognizable.</p>
<p class="western">Emma frowned. “Regina? What's up?”</p>
<p class="western">“I'll explain when we meet.” Regina hung up.</p>
<p class="western">“Problem?” Henry looked up from his cinnamon pancakes.</p>
<p class="western">“I guess. That was the mayor. Apparently, she needs to meet with me for some reason.” She gestured at Henry's pancakes. “Finish up, and I'll take you over to the Nolan's.” Henry made a face. Emma ruffled his hair. “I know kiddo. Would it help if I told you Killian was going to be there?”</p>
<p class="western">Henry brightened. “The pirate guy?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. We found some connections between the Nolans and your dad, so Killian's watching Mary Margaret. I bet if you ask nicely, he'll be willing to share some stories about Neal with you.”</p>
<p class="western">Henry grinned. “Awesome.”</p>
<p class="western">Thirty minutes later, Emma pulled up at Gold's house. Regina's car was already pulled up into the driveway, as well as Belle's. Emma scanned the sky and the surrounding rooftops for flying monkeys, then dashed up the walk. Neal opened it before she could even knock. “Come on in.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma followed him back to the sitting room of the day before. Regina was already there, pacing in agitation. Gold was sitting in his chair beside the fireplace. When Emma entered, he bowed his head in a short greeting. “It appears we're all here.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma glanced at Regina. The older woman looked like she was about ready to start chewing her nails. “What's this about?”</p>
<p class="western">Regina scowled at her, though it seemed more habit and frustration than anything else. “I had a visit this morning. From Zelena.”</p>
<p class="western">“From Zelena?” Emma couldn't help the lift of her eyebrow. “And you let her go?”</p>
<p class="western">“She transported before I had the chance to stop her. And that's not the point.” Regina paced the length of Gold's room in short sharp strides. “She challenged me to a duel at sundown. And something else. She told me she was my sister. Half-sister at least.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma blinked. “Think she's telling the truth?”</p>
<p class="western">“I don't know.” Regina turned to Gold. “I was hoping you did.” She stepped toward him. “You knew my mother. You told me that the first time I met you. Is there a chance Zelena's telling the truth?”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh yeah. More than a chance.” Gold stood up, turning to face the fireplace.</p>
<p class="western">“You knew about her?” Regina's tone could have frozen the fire.</p>
<p class="western">“I didn't think it had anything to do with this.” Rumplestiltskin turned back to face the irate Queen. “It was a complicated situation, dearie.”</p>
<p class="western">“I think you'd better explain.” Emma stepped further into the room and folded her arms over her chest.</p>
<p class="western">Gold frowned. Then he sighed. “I knew Cora when she was a miller's daughter. She got caught impersonating a noble and told the king she could spin straw into gold. I made a deal with her. My training in spinning, and in magic, in return for the care and training of her firstborn child. Later, circumstances changed. Cora convinced me to change the deal. Then she broke her understanding with me. She violated the terms of our agreement.” There was a spark in his eyes that Emma thought she recognized. Old hurt. Old anger. As if he had been betrayed.</p>
<p class="western">Regina nodded. “That was why you told me I had been promised to you.”</p>
<p class="western">“Exactly dearie.” Rumplestiltskin's lips thinned. “A year or so after I began your training, a young woman showed up in your palace. She said she came from Oz. Told me her name was Zelena. And introduced herself as the firstborn daughter of Cora Miller. Conceived and born before I ever met or made a deal with your mother.”</p>
<p class="western">“Was she telling the truth?” Emma watched Gold carefully.</p>
<p class="western">“I thought so. She had some of the same physical characteristics. And some of the same mentality as Cora. Certainly, she had the same strength of magic, and the same instinct for it. And her story was plausible. She said her mother had abandoned her, and she'd been taken to Oz by a cyclone with magical elements. She told me the Wizard of Oz had shown her her family, by which I mean Regina, and given her a pair of slippers to send her to the palace.” He cocked his head. “She certainly had the slippers, and I couldn't detect any sense of a lie.” he folded his hands together. “And it explained why Cora manipulated me into changing the bargain. She had no idea that her firstborn had survived, or where the child might be.”</p>
<p class="western">“So she could be my half-sister.” Regina snarled in exasperation and threw up her hands. “That's wonderful.” She whirled back to Gold. “You said she had some of mother's skill in magic. How good was she?”</p>
<p class="western">“Cora learned how to spin straw into gold in an hour. Zelena picked up her lessons as fast or faster. The box transformation spell I gave you to practice? She demonstrated it perfectly in under five minutes.”</p>
<p class="western">Regina went pale. “It took me almost a week to master that spell.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. Zelena was...incredibly gifted in magic. Perhaps even more than Cora.”</p>
<p class="western">Regina staggered and collapsed onto a chair.</p>
<p class="western">Emma checked to make sure she wouldn't faint, then looked back up at Gold. “What happened? With you and Zelena.”</p>
<p class="western">Gold grimaced. “She demanded that I teach her magic. She was adamant that she deserved the life Regina had as Cora's daughter. She was highly jealous.” He rolled one shoulder in a gesture that might have been a shrug. “I thought her potential was worth developing. However, she proved herself too unstable to train. She resented my continuing to train Regina. Furthermore, she resented my claim that I needed Regina's help. She believed she could do anything you could do better.”</p>
<p class="western">“And?” Regina glared at Rumplestiltskin.</p>
<p class="western">“She tried to kill you, in order to gain my undivided attention. You were away from the palace one afternoon. I arranged to have an illusion in your place, and she attempted to murder it. In doing so, she proved herself too dangerous to trust, or to train. And certainly unsuitable for casting the Curse, which was what I wished your help with. In trying to kill you, she proved to care only for herself and for my attention.”</p>
<p class="western">“So she'd have had to commit suicide or kill you to cast the Dark Curse.”</p>
<p class="western">“Exactly. After her attempt on your life, I cut her off. Told her I would no longer train her, that she'd failed my test. She was too jealous, too envious and out of control. And then I sent her away.” Gold shrugged. “I didn't see her again. I assumed she had returned to Oz.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. But if she's jealous of Regina for getting the life she didn't get and pissed at you for turning her down...in this world, that's called motive. She could be after revenge. That would explain what happened to you.” Emma frowned.</p>
<p class="western">“Indeed. But while I wouldn't put revenge past her, I don't think that's all she's after dearie.” Gold returned to his seat.</p>
<p class="western">“Still, you didn't think to mention this? If you knew who she was, why didn't you say anything yesterday?” Regina glared at the pawnbroker.</p>
<p class="western">“I was still adjusting to my interesting...condition.” Gold offered the Queen a sharp-edged smile. “Besides, Zelena's dealings at that time were more with the Dark One than me. The memories are a little clouded.” He grimaced.</p>
<p class="western">“Still, it gives us somewhere to start. So...” Emma settled on the sofa, then leaned forward and put her elbows on her knees. “What's our next move?”</p>
<p class="western">“She wants a duel at sundown.” Regina's gaze hardened. “She'll get one. Maybe she'll be arrogant enough to reveal more.”</p>
<p class="western">“Possible. But she's a powerful witch, dearie. As strong as Cora, and possibly better trained. Your mother...”</p>
<p class="western">“I know exactly how powerful my mother was. You let me figure out how to deal with my...sister.” Regina spat the word. “You just stand by and make sure the Dark One doesn't do anything. If she uses his power as well...”</p>
<p class="western">“Thing's will get messy fast.” Emma grimaced. “I can try to fight. I mean, I have magic...”</p>
<p class="western">“But you're untrained, and you haven't practiced in over a year, not to mention you have no magical combat experience.” Regina snorted. “Leave the magic to professionals, Miss Swann. Your job is to find information and keep our son safe, as well as the Charmings' baby.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. I guess. We still don't know what she wants with the kid.” Emma sighed.</p>
<p class="western">“Whatever it is, you can be sure it won't be good news for anyone here.” Gold scowled.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, well, without any information, our best bet is this duel at sundown. If we're lucky, maybe we'll get a chance to capture her and find out what she's after.”</p>
<p class="western">“I highly doubt it, but you're welcome to try.” Gold folded his hands together. “I take it we're all agreed then? Our original plan of action still stands?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. Sure.” Emma nodded. She could feel a cold knot in her stomach, a whispering sense of time running out, and some disaster she couldn't quite understand looming on the horizon. She just didn't know what to do about it.</p>
<p class="western">“In that case, I have a farm house to explore and a duel to prepare for. And you have our son to keep track of.” Regina tossed her head.</p>
<p class="western">“And some plans to make, in case this duel goes south.” Neal spoke up from his seat on the sofa. He gestured. “Me and papa can work on those.”</p>
<p class="western">“I'll leave you to it then.” Regina gestured, then disappeared into a fog of purple smoke.</p>
<p class="western">Emma stood up. “I'd better go too. I need to check on Henry, and warn David and Hook about this evening.”</p>
<p class="western">“A good plan.” Gold nodded.</p>
<p class="western">He started to rise, but Emma shook her head. “I can see myself out. If Zelena has spies, it's better if she assumes I just met Regina here for some reason.”</p>
<p class="western">“Point taken.” Gold sat back down. “I'll see you at the town square at sundown then.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah.” Emma caught Neal's gaze, then turned and left. She wanted to stay and talk, but things were complex enough without trying to work through her feelings for him right at the moment.</p>
<p class="western">
  <strong>***WG***</strong>
</p>
<p class="western">Emma spent the rest of the day with Henry, working on schoolwork, showing him around town, chatting. When she could she exchanged texts with David, Regina and Neal, planning their strategy for the evening.</p>
<p class="western">Regina swore she had a plan for defending herself from Zelena. She'd also gathered some interesting information from Zelena's house, though neither Zelena nor the Dark One were there. She'd found several interesting herb collections and spell-books, and had sent pictures and descriptions to Belle for Rumplestiltskin to look at.</p>
<p class="western">The plan for sundown was simple. Henry would remain with Mary Margaret, safe under Regina's wards. David, Hook, Emma and a few trustworthy townsfolk would congregate at the square shortly before the appointed hour. Emma would be attempting to shield them, partially to keep them safe but there to help Regina, and also partially to camouflage Rumplestiltskin, who would be there with Neal under a concealment spell. Belle would be with Emma, to avoid suspicion.</p>
<p class="western">Regina would be trying to defeat Zelena, but also trying to irritate the Wicked Witch into giving up information about her plans.</p>
<p class="western">Finally, shortly before sundown, Emma took Henry to the Charmings. Then she and David made their way to the town square. Granny, Ruby and Leroy were already there, as were a few scattered folk, such as Archie. Moments later, Hook joined them. Then Belle. Emma couldn't see Gold or Neal, but just after Belle's arrival, she felt something brush her shoulders, a feather-light touch that told her both men were there.</p>
<p class="western">The sun was sinking lower. She eyed some of the curious stragglers. “You guys should leave.” She didn't know how dangerous things were likely to get, but she sure as hell didn't want innocent bystanders caught up in a witches duel.</p>
<p class="western">“On the contrary, no one is going anywhere.” Emma felt cold ice slide up her spine. Too late.</p>
<p class="western">Zelena strode toward the middle of the square, the Dark One following three steps behind and on her right, like a servant. He'd cleaned up and shaved since she'd last seen him, but the expression on his face made her stomach threaten to rebel. The anger, the hopelessness, the pain...she'd seen a lot of things she didn't like, but the expression on the Dark One's face just about eclipsed them all.</p>
<p class="western">Zelena smirked. “No one is going to move...or I'll let the Dark One off his leash.” She gestured, and in her right hand was the dagger.</p>
<p class="western">The Dark One visibly stiffened, eyes flashing in humiliated fury.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Emma cursed, raising her shields as she looked for Regina. </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, Regina, where the hell are you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>She'd never known Regina to be late before, and she wished the Queen hadn't picked now to break the habit. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Zelena was also surveying the square, a mocking sneer on her face. “Looks like my little sister's a no show.” Her lip curled as she surveyed the group where Emma stood with David. “I'll give her five minutes, and then...I'll start killing. One person for every five minutes she's late.”</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>
    <span>Crap.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> This wasn't part of the plan. And Rumplestiltskin could only handle one of the two. Emma didn't think she had the skills, or the power, to take on the other, whichever one the 'other' was. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Maybe she could tangle with the Dark One? Rumplestiltskin had said she could probably at least survive that confrontation...then again, she wasn't sure Zelena would let her pick her opponent.</p>
<p class="western">The minutes ticked past. One, then three. Then five. Zelena smiled, an ugly, evil thing. “Well then...” She turned to the man standing like a stone statue behind her. “Well, pet, which one would you like to kill first?”</p>
<p class="western">Emma almost gagged. She would never have called anyone such a cruel nickname. Not even her worst enemy on her worst day.</p>
<p class="western">The Dark One gritted his teeth, nearly flinching at the words.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Emma stepped forward. She was the savior, and if Regina wasn't going to show up... </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Time to play hero, I guess.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> “You want to hurt anyone, you go through me first.” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">She summoned her magic. It wasn't nearly as much as she wanted, not with most of her focus on the shield. She just hoped that Regina would appear, or that Rumplestiltskin could help her out.</p>
<p class="western">“How interesting. The savior.” Zelena's tone made the words a mockery. Then she brandished the dagger. “Take care of her.”</p>
<p class="western">The Dark One gestured, and Emma felt the magic rise up. She braced herself, wishing he'd used a spell she could see coming...and nothing happened.</p>
<p class="western">Zelena scowled. “I said...finish her.”</p>
<p class="western">“Sorry dearie. That's not on the table at the moment.”</p>
<p class="western">Air shimmered and Rumplestiltskin appeared at Emma's side, one hand outstretched. Emma heard gasps from several sides, as townsfolk registered the presence of two Golds. Rumplestiltskin smiled, though it looked frighteningly like a grimace. “Sorry to disappoint, but I'm afraid I'll have to deprive you of his services for the moment. And, just so you know...there's no spell he can cast that I can't counter. So you might as well give that notion up. You've lost your trump card.”</p>
<p class="western">“You're bluffing.” Zelena snarled the words. “This is some...illusion.” She whipped around to glare at the Dark One. “Kill him!”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh please, knock it off. No one is impressed.” The cold, drawling voice made everyone turn.</p>
<p class="western">Regina strode into the square, dressed to the nines in what was clearly full Evil Queen regalia. Perfect dress, wickedly sharp heels, every hair perfectly coifed and every crease and touch of make-up done just so. She stopped a bare foot and a half away from Zelena and sneered. “Black is my color.”</p>
<p class="western">Zelena sneered right back. “But I look so much better in it.”</p>
<p class="western">Regina looked almost bored. “Didn't our mother ever teach you not to mimic your betters?” Then the smirk widened. “Oh, right...I forgot. She abandoned you.”</p>
<p class="western">That threw Zelena off. Then she recovered. “So you've admitted we're family.”</p>
<p class="western">Regina laughed, one sharp, cold burst of sound that made Emma glad she'd never met the woman when she'd been the Queen of the Enchanted Forest, in all her glory. “I've admitted we shared a mother. Nothing else.” She arched an eyebrow. “I remember most people with a grudge against me. So, I wonder, what did I ever do to you?”</p>
<p class="western">Petulance washed away any trace of majesty or authority in Zelena's gaze, making her look remarkably like the kind of whiny teenager Emma had despised growing up, and as an adult. “You were born!”</p>
<p class="western">Regina slapped her. “Grow up!”</p>
<p class="western">Zelena slapped her right back “Bitch! I'm going to take what I deserve.”</p>
<p class="western">Regina's sneer returned full force. “You just try.”</p>
<p class="western">Zelena slammed her backward with a punch of raw force, so strong Emma felt it go by. Regina flew through the air and crashed into a car. One of the dwarves, she thought it was Doc, whimpered.</p>
<p class="western">Emma turned to Rumplestiltskin. “Can we help her?”</p>
<p class="western">“Afraid not. For one, rules of a magician's duel forbid it. For another, you don't have enough training. And I can't afford to cancel my hold on him.” His head jerked toward the Dark One. “Zelena hasn't canceled her last command, and he hasn't fulfilled it. I let him go, you're going to get crushed, dearie.”</p>
<p class="western">“Great.” Emma watched as the two witches traded spells, fire-balls, miniature whirlwinds, curses and flashes that probably did things she really didn't want to think about.</p>
<p class="western">Then Zelena swiped at Regina again, and the Queen was flung up and sideways, crashing into and through the face of the clock tower above the library. Emma winced. “Ow. That's gonna leave a mark.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. Fortunately, Regina's always been very...resilient.” Rumplestiltskin was watching the hole as Zelena disappeared in a swirl of green smoke.</p>
<p class="western">“I'm gonna go see what's happening.” Emma glanced at him.</p>
<p class="western">“Go on. I've got the situation here well in hand.” He gestured.</p>
<p class="western">“I'll stay with him.” Belle moved to Rumplestiltskin's side.</p>
<p class="western">Emma nodded and pelted up the stairs. Hook and David followed her.</p>
<p class="western">She was halfway up the stairs when she heard a shriek of anger. It sounded more like Zelena than Regina. Seconds later, Regina's voice echoed down the stairwell. “I've got something you don't. And that's Mother. And she taught me something...never bring your heart to a witch fight!”</p>
<p class="western">Zelena snarled something. Emma came to the top just in time to see the Wicked Witch materialize a broom and jump on it. Zelena's lip curled. “I'll still get what I want in the end. Wicked always wins!” Then she laughed and darted off into the dusk.</p>
<p class="western">Regina huffed as she freed herself from the last of the debris she'd landed in. “That's what you think.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma made her way to the older woman's side. “Hey. You okay?”</p>
<p class="western">“Fine. Honestly. She's strong, but she's not that talented.” Regina's growl was forceful, but Emma saw the doubt in her eyes.</p>
<p class="western">“She say anything?” Regina clearly didn't want to be coddled, and they didn't have time.</p>
<p class="western">“A few things. Let's get back to the others.” Regina straightened her skirt and blouse, then transported the three of them back down to the street.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Magic and Prices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">They found Rumplestiltskin standing with Neal and Belle. The Dark One was gone. The pawnshop owner gave Regina a once over. “I see you survived.”</p>
<p class="western">“Of course I survived.” She glanced at the empty street. “I see you failed to keep hold of your other half.”</p>
<p class="western">“I could feel Zelena summoning him. It's not wise to hold the Dark One against his summoning. Trust me on that.” Rumplestiltskin grimaced. “The real question is, did you learn anything?”</p>
<p class="western">“She was after my heart. And she said she was going to give herself a second chance. In those exact words.” Regina shook herself. “Fortunately, I learned from Mother not to leave my heart vulnerable. Since you said she was strong, I took precautions.”</p>
<p class="western">“Good job.” Gold frowned. “You're sure she said 'second chance'? That exact phrase? And she wanted your heart specifically? Not just your death?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, Gold!” Regina made an exasperated sound. “I am capable of remembering that!”</p>
<p class="western">Gold nodded. “And earlier you spoke of her taking David's courage. And I know she's said she wanted my mind...” Emma saw his lips thin, his brow furrowing. One finger tapped idly against his leg. “My mind, David's courage, your heart...and Snow White's child...along with the spell-books and herbs you sent me pictures of...”</p>
<p class="western">“You know what she's after?” Emma blinked.</p>
<p class="western">“Not for certain.” He shook his head. “I need to return to my shop. There's things I must look into there. I'll have Neal or Belle call you when I've sorted things out.” He turned to leave.</p>
<p class="western">“And what are we supposed to do?” Emma frowned. Her gut was telling her something was wrong.</p>
<p class="western">Gold offered her a sharp smile. “Guard your son. Keep Regina's heart and your mother's unborn child as safe as you can. Train your magic. In short, Miss Swann, be prepared. Because I doubt Zelena's given up just yet. And she's probably furious.” Then he turned away and strode up the street, towards his shop. Neal gave her one look, then followed his father, Belle at his side.</p>
<p class="western">“Okay then.” Emma watched him leave, then turned back to her father and Regina to discuss what to do next.</p>
<p class="western">
  <strong>***WG***</strong>
</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin entered his shop, breathing a sigh of relief as Belle and Balefire followed him. And when Emma and the others didn't.</p>
<p class="western">The shop had the strongest wards outside of Regina's home, his own house, and the Charming residence. He could feel the hum of what was coming, the knowledge deep inside his bones.</p>
<p class="western">“Rumple?” Belle's questioning voice broke him out of his thoughts.</p>
<p class="western">“In the back. The references I need are in the back.” He locked the door behind his son and turned toward the back of the shop.</p>
<p class="western">He managed two steps, then pain slammed into him. He choked on a gasp and crumpled, in too much agony to muster even a scream.</p>
<p class="western">Neal saw his father collapse. He caught the older man just before he hit the floor, dropping to his knees as Rumplestiltskin shuddered and convulsed in his arms. “Papa?”</p>
<p class="western">Belle was at their side a second later, one hand on her beloved's shoulder. “Rumple? What's wrong?”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin shuddered, hands clenching hard on his son's shoulders. “Zelena...she's...angry. About me...” He broke off, teeth gritting as his head jerked back. Then he wrenched back and buried his face in Neal's shoulder, muscles spasming and contracting in the onslaught of pain. “Punishing...”</p>
<p class="western">“What can we do?” Belle rubbed his shoulder, feeling the hard knots of his muscles through his shirt and jacket.</p>
<p class="western">“In the back...bed...” The rest of the words died in a groan as he shuddered again. “Ahh….”</p>
<p class="western">Balefire looked at his father, trembling and shuddering in his grip. “All right papa.” He shifted, gathering his arm around his father's shoulders, the other arm sliding underneath the stricken man's knees. “Help me brace him.” Belle nodded.</p>
<p class="western">Together they lifted Rumplestiltskin off the floor. He groaned, hands drawing into white-knuckled fists clenched tight in Balefire's jacket as another moan ripped from the back of his throat. His body was quivering like an overstretched wire, his muscles drawn tight.</p>
<p class="western">Moving slowly, they managed to get him to the back and lay him on the low chaise lounge. Belle put a pillow under his head, cushioning him as another spasm bowed his back and left him panting and gasping for breath. Then she knelt beside him. “Tell us how to help you.”</p>
<p class="western">One hand locked tighter in Neal's shirt. The other released and darted out, trembling, in a wordless plea. Belle took his ice-cold hand in her own, folding both hands over it. Balefire took his father's other hand in a similar fashion, anchoring him as the older man writhed in another fit of agony.</p>
<p class="western">“Ahhh….” Rumplestiltskin clenched his jaw, twisting to bury his face in the pillow as more tremors wracked through him. It felt as though every bone was being broken, every muscle wrenched tight and dipped in molten wax. The only thing anchoring him amidst the sea of pain was his hands, each clenched in the grip of his beloved family. Another whimper tore from him as the pain lashed at him again.</p>
<p class="western">Balefire and Belle watched helplessly as the tortured man trembled and jerked, sweat and tears standing on his face. Neither of them noticed the crushing grip on their hands.</p>
<p class="western">Belle watched her beloved's torment with tears streaming down her cheeks.</p>
<p class="western">Balefire watched his father's suffering with eyes that burned in mingled pain and horror. He clenched his hands tighter around his father's remembering a day a year and a half ago, when he had sat in the same place at his father's side, watching as his father slowly faded from life, the poison in his blood sapping his life force.</p>
<p class="western">He had felt helpless then, and he felt helpless now, watching his father endure Zelena's punishment.</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin had known. He had no doubt that this was part of the reason his father had been in such a hurry to get back to the shop. So that he would be out of sight and safe while Zelena punished the Dark One, so no one would see what was done to him.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Another spasm tore through Rumplestiltskin, wrenching a muffled cry from his throat. It was worse than any scream could have been. Balefire bowed his head over his father's hand, fighting back tears. </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Papa…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="western">He remembered when he'd sometimes taken over Rumplestiltskin's mind, during their captivity, when they'd shared a body. Wrapped his father's mind away from the cruelty, and Zelena's degradation of him. He'd known that the humiliation of being filthy, of being imprisoned, had been harsh for his father, a man who had always believed in cleanliness, and endured far too much of humiliation in his life.</p>
<p class="western">He wished he could do the same thing now.</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>
    <span>The life-force binding…</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> Rumplestiltskin had bound them together. Balefire had learned something of magic during his time in his father's head. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his link with the older man. </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I can just...reach along it and take some of the pain away…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>He reached out with his mind…</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">And slammed into a wall of magic and force that shoved him back into his own head and the waking world before he had time to react.</p>
<p class="western">“No...” The word emerged from Rumplestiltskin's mouth as a tortured groan, but clear nonetheless. “I won't let you...”</p>
<p class="western">Balefire bowed closer to his father. “I can help you papa. I can take some of this away...”</p>
<p class="western">“No.” Rumplestiltskin gasped. His hand clasped in Balefire's tugged feebly, as if he would pull away. “No...I won't...I can't...let you...do that.” He shuddered, the chords of his neck standing out sharply as he writhed again. “Not...that...not for me….” The dark eyes opened, then closed, anguish mixing with agony on his pale face.</p>
<p class="western">“Rumple...if he can help...” Belle stroked his cheek, feeling the clamminess and sweat drying there.</p>
<p class="western">“No...I will not...have my son...sacrificed...again...for me. Not like this...not even this...” Rumplestiltskin curled in on himself, shuddering.</p>
<p class="western">“I've done it before. When we were joined together.” Balefire inched himself closer.</p>
<p class="western">“I don't...care.” Rumplestiltskin shuddered, then slowly, tortuously, turned his head and opened his eyes. “I...never want you...to sacrifice…yourself...for me again.” He gasped for breath. “And I would...rather...suffer a thousand-fold more...than ever let...you...either of you...take my place.” His jaw clenched as he fell back under a new onslaught of torment.</p>
<p class="western">“But seeing you like this...” Belle's voice rasped on a sob. “Rumple, please...”</p>
<p class="western">He turned his head and looked at her, love in his eyes even amidst the pain. “I mean it. I would rather…endure this...than see you endure it. The agony...of watching either of you...endure Zelena...is far greater...than any punishment...that she could inflict.”</p>
<p class="western">His eyes closed as another tremor wracked his frame. Then he brought his trembling hands together, touched his sweat-soaked brow to them. “Please...I'm...asking you...don't...don't ask me...to endure...that. Seeing you...sacrifice yourselves...for me. Seeing you...take my place. Please, I'm begging you...don't...don't ask me that.”</p>
<p class="western">Balefire stared at his father's tortured body. “Papa...”</p>
<p class="western">“Please Bae...” He groaned, jaw clenching once more. “Please...it will...end. She'll stop. And I'll...I'll be all right.” His shaking hands clenched a little tighter. “Please.”</p>
<p class="western">He couldn't refuse that anguished plea. “Make me a deal, papa.” He bent his head, so that only their joined hands separated his father's forehead from his own. “I'll let you do this, but you have to promise to let me take care of you when it's done. Me and Belle. And you...you have to let me apologize to you, to tell you everything I should have said before.”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestitlskin shivered. “Bae...you don't have to...”</p>
<p class="western">“Promise you'll let me.”</p>
<p class="western">Two ragged breaths, another groan as a renewed convulsion flowed through the mage. Then two words, breathed at the end of a choked gasp. “Bargain...struck.”</p>
<p class="western">Balefire nodded and pulled his father's hand to him, curling around it protectively, the way he wished he could hold his father.</p>
<p class="western">Belle held Rumplestiltskin's other hand cradled to her chest. With her free hand, she stroked the damp hair back out of his face. “It's all right, Rumple. We're here for you.” Tears fell onto the hand she held.</p>
<p class="western">An anguished smile flickered over Rumplestiltskin's face. “I know. I'm...sorry.” Then he flinched again, jaw locking closed.</p>
<p class="western">None of them could tell how long it lasted, but finally, the torture ended. The convulsions stopped, and after several minutes, Rumplestiltskin began to relax, jaw unclenching, muscles loosening until he was settled in an exhausted sprawl across the bed. His death grip on their hands loosened.</p>
<p class="western">Belle freed herself long enough to get a bowl of water and a soft cloth from the bathroom. She returned to find Rumplestiltskin lying on his back, his hand still clutched in Balefire's. His ragged breathing had smoothed out and settled, and when she touched the cooled cloth to his brow, his eyes blinked open. “Belle.”</p>
<p class="western">“I'm here.” She smoothed the cloth gently over his brow and his cheeks, washing away the sweat and tears, cleaning away the marks of his suffering as best she could.</p>
<p class="western">She started to pull back, but Rumplestiltskin caught her hand, turning it over to reveal the livid bruises, where he'd gripped her tight in the worst of his torment. Something dark and ashamed flickered in his eyes. Then he freed his other hand from Balefire's and passed it over hers. The bruises vanished.</p>
<p class="western">Even that small effort seemed to tire him. He sighed, sinking back into the pillows for a moment, eyes closed, lines of exhaustion intermixed with the fading lines of pain.</p>
<p class="western">Belle tended to his face and hands, then undid the collar of his shirt and swiped the cool damp cloth along his chest. Then she rose. “I'm going to the house, to get him some fresh clothing.”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin blinked his eyes open again. “Thank you sweetheart. While you're there...” He lifted his hand, and a small sheet of paper appeared in it. “I need these books from my library, if you would.”</p>
<p class="western">“Of course. I'll be back in a few minutes.” She bent to give him a quick kiss, then turned and left.</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin watched her go, then grimaced and tried to work his arm under him to sit up. Balefire caught him. “Papa, you need to rest.”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin slumped against the pillows. “I wish I could, Bae. But I doubt Zelena's resting. She'll be more determined than ever now. And now that she knows what happened with me, we've lost one of our few advantages.” He tried to rise again. “There's things I need to research, something I have to verify...I may know at least a part of what she's doing.”</p>
<p class="western">Neal helped him sit up, reclined against the pillows. “Tell me what you need. I'll get it, you rest.” Rumplestiltskin frowned, and Neal laid one hand on his arm. “You promised me, papa.”</p>
<p class="western">That made the older man stop. “I did, didn't I? And I swore I'd never break another deal with you, no matter what it cost.” He allowed Balefire to push him back against the pillows. “In my office, there's a shelf of books. There are three I need.” He listed off the titles. “Bring them to me, please.”</p>
<p class="western">Neal darted off into the office, returning a minute later with three medium sized leather-bound volumes. “These what you were looking for?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes.” Rumplestiltskin took the books from his son and began flipping rapidly through the top one. Midway, he stopped, eyes scanning the page rapidly. “Ah.” He read a few more pages. “I need something...something to mark this...”</p>
<p class="western">Neal found a blank sheet of paper and tore it. “Here.”</p>
<p class="western">“Thank you.” He set the book aside and started paging through the second one, periodically marking spots.</p>
<p class="western">“What are you looking for?” Balefire perched on a stool next to his father's bed. “You think you know what Zelena's after?”</p>
<p class="western">“I'm beginning to have an idea.” He set the second book aside and reached for the third, paging through rapidly. “If I'm right, she's playing a very, very dangerous game. And, as far as I know, a futile one.” He marked another spot.</p>
<p class="western">The click of the door announced Belle's return. Balefire went to help her and returned, carrying one of his father's suits over one arm. Belle followed, a short stack of books on her arm. “Rumple, I think this is everything you asked me to find?”</p>
<p class="western">He glanced up. “It is. Thank you.” He set aside the book he was looking at. “Belle...I need to know. In the library, are there any books about Oz? History, geography, magic, anything?”</p>
<p class="western">“I think there's a child's tale about the Wizard of Oz...” Belle frowned. “I don't know. I haven't organized everything, and I've never looked for information about Oz before.”</p>
<p class="western">“Huh.” Rumplestiltskin frowned. “I'll need to see a copy of that story, if I may. And anything else we can find on Oz. There has to be something there, something that Zelena is using as the basis for her spells, something I don't know about.” His fingers drummed restlessly on the book.</p>
<p class="western">Neal frowned. “Henry's book, the one with all the stories...do you think that would help?”</p>
<p class="western">His father blinked. “You know, it might at that. If we could find Zelena's story, find out what kind of magical education and training she had in Oz...that would be a tremendous help.” He looked at the books scattered over his lap. “I think it's time we rejoined the others. If I'm right, we need to work fast. If Zelena manages to complete her spell, the consequences are not to be thought of.”</p>
<p class="western">He pushed himself upright. Neal steadied him with a hand on his shoulder. “Are you sure you're ready for this?”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin offered his son a strained smile. “I'm feeling better by the minute. By the time I'm dressed and ready, the worst of my weakness will have passed.” He moved the books and carefully slid his legs over the side of the chaise. “Besides...I have a feeling that time is not on our side.”</p>
<p class="western">“You should eat something.” Belle frowned as he pushed himself slowly to his feet, each movement cautious and hesitant. “I can get you a sandwich or something from Granny's.”</p>
<p class="western">“That would be lovely, thank you. Bae, call Emma and Regina and the Charmings. Arrange a meeting. Here or at the Charmings' loft would be the most appropriate place. The safest, at least.” He gathered his clothes together, then took himself to the restroom.</p>
<p class="western">Neal placed his calls and then waited, fingers tapping restlessly together. He was about ready to knock on the door and ask if his father needed help when Rumplestiltskin emerged, freshly clothed, his face and hands cleaned and his hair combed. He still looked tired and worn, but if he hadn't seen it happen, Neal never would have known that an hour ago, the man had been writhing on his bed in agony.</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin hesitated, then reached out and picked up a gold-topped cane. Neal winced. He hadn't seen his father use one of those since Neverland, and it said volumes about how much damage Zelena's punishment had done. Rumplestiltskin caught his eye and shook his head slightly. “It's more a precautionary measure. Did you reach everyone?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. They said they'll meet us there.” Neal studied his father's lean frame, noting how he was leaning on the cane, in spite of his words. “Papa...”</p>
<p class="western">“I'll be all right, Bae. It's mostly phantom pains and pulled muscles.” A slight grimace curled over his face, then disappeared. “I promise, once we've talked with the others, I'll go home and rest. I'll take whatever measures you deem necessary then. My word on it.”</p>
<p class="western">He'd have preferred to protest, but that would get him nowhere. Besides, he knew Rumplestiltskin was right. As much as he would have liked to hide his father away and put him back to bed, time was of the essence.</p>
<p class="western">The shop bell tinkled as the door opened and Belle bustled in, her hands full with a large bag and a tray of drinks. She nudged the door closed. “Sorry I took so long. I wanted to get something for all of us, and Granny's was packed. I must have gotten stopped by half a dozen people, wanting to ask about what happened in the square.”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin frowned. “And? What did you tell them?”</p>
<p class="western">Belle grimaced. “That they could come and ask you about it, if they wanted to know so bad, and that it was part of our strategy for defeating Zelena.”</p>
<p class="western">“Good answer.” Rumplestiltskin glanced at the books. “We need to get over to the Charmings. I think I have some ideas about Zelena, and we need to inform the others.” He gestured to the food. “If you can bring that, and Bae can bring my books, then we should go now. I've no doubt Regina and Miss Swann will be waiting impatiently enough as it is.”</p>
<p class="western">Belle scowled. “Rumple...you need to eat.”</p>
<p class="western">“I'll eat at the Charmings, sweetheart. I promise.” He lifted a hand and stroked her cheek gently, before placing a single, gentle kiss on her forehead. “I give you my word, Belle. And I've already promised Bae I'll rest after this meeting.”</p>
<p class="western">Belle sighed. “All right.”</p>
<p class="western">They piled into Rumplestiltskin's car, and ten minutes later they were at the Charming residence. Emma let them in, then stood back. “Hey. You have something?”</p>
<p class="western">“I think so, yes.” Rumplestiltskin made his way to the kitchen table. Neal set the books down, while Belle unpacked the bag of food and set a hamburger and a cup of tea beside him.</p>
<p class="western">“All that time, and you want to eat now? What were you doing, reading every book in your library?” Regina bit out the words, arms folded in impatience.</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin gave her a mocking smile. “Only the pertinent ones, dearie. But some matters take longer to deal with than others.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma noticed the cane by Gold's side. Neal saw her expression darken with concern. “Hey...you said Zelena was angry.”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin stilled. “I did.”</p>
<p class="western">“You okay? I got the impression that her getting angry was tough for you.”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin met her gaze for a moment, then offered her a brief nod. “I've been worse. And I believe there are more important things to consider.” He gestured to the books. “I think I've discovered what Zelena is planning, and if I'm right, the results if she succeeds would be catastrophic.”</p>
<p class="western">Regina cocked her head. “Oh? And what do you think she's up to?”</p>
<p class="western">“Time travel. The ingredients and items she's collecting, the spell books you took photos of in her library...they all point to one specific goal.” He pulled one of the books he'd marked from the stack and flipped it open to the relevant section. “Heart, courage, mind...all elements of a time travel spell.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma frowned. “And where does the kid come in?”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin shook his head. “I have no idea. But then...time travel is supposed to be impossible. No one's ever created a spell that works. There's always been something missing from the equation. I should know, I tried every route I could think of before I resorted to the Dark Curse. Spent over a hundred years at it.” A grimace tugged one corner of his mouth.</p>
<p class="western">“So?” Regina frowned. “In that case, why should we be worried?”</p>
<p class="western">“Because it's dangerous to attempt, whether you get it right or not. And considering the version of the spell she's trying to use, it's conceivable that even failure could wind up killing everyone involved. To say nothing of what she might do if she loses her temper. I wouldn't put it past her to crush your heart out of spite, dearie.”</p>
<p class="western">Regina scowled. “She doesn't have my heart.”</p>
<p class="western">“And how much surety do you have that that will continue?” Gold met her eyes. “She still has the Dark One, which means she can take the power of his mind as easily as she could our conjoined one, any time she pleases. You said she already had an avatar of David's courage.”</p>
<p class="western">“So she's ahead of us.” Emma bit her lip.</p>
<p class="western">“Indeed. And for all I know, she <em>can</em> craft an effective time travel spell.” Rumplestiltskin gestured to his books. “I'm an expert on magic in the Enchanted Forest, but Oz is a completely different realm, like Neverland. And unlike Neverland, I've not had occasion to travel there. Their rules may be so fundamentally different that they have mastered time travel.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma's brow furrowed. “When I was a kid, I saw the Wizard of Oz. The movie. They showed it at one of my foster homes. In the movie, Dorothy spends several days in Oz, at least three, but when she returns to Kansas, no time has passed. I always thought, before I stopped believing in that stuff anyway, that it was some sort of weird time-space alternate universe discrepancy. Kinda like Narnia.” She stuffed her hands in her jean pockets. “Is that...is that really a thing?”</p>
<p class="western">“Not to my knowledge. There are places, like Neverland, where time's hand shows no effect, but time still passes at a normal rate. Day and night. Hour to hour.” Rumplestiltskin's hand tapped idly on the book. “The question is, how much of that movie was fact, how much of it was this world's interpretation?”</p>
<p class="western">“Dunno. Any way we could find out?”</p>
<p class="western">“I was going to look in the library tomorrow.” Belle interjected.</p>
<p class="western">“And I had one other thought in mind.” Rumplestiltskin tilted his head to look at Emma. “Your son had a book, a very special book.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. I looked for it after I got my memories back. But it's gone. Like it never existed.”</p>
<p class="western">He nodded. “Most likely, it ceased to exist in this world once we were returned to our own. However, I was curious as to how he obtained the book originally.”</p>
<p class="western">“I gave it to him.” Mary Margaret spoke up from her seat on a stool by the kitchen. “I was cleaning out my closet, going through some winter clothes, and it was in the bottom of the box. I thought he might like it, so I gave it to him.”</p>
<p class="western">“I see. Then might I suggest looking through your closet again?”</p>
<p class="western">“Why?” Emma frowned.</p>
<p class="western">“Because the book might tell us Zelena's story, as it told Henry and Emma ours. I suspect there's vital information there. And because, after consideration, I think Henry needs to know the truth.”</p>
<p class="western">“What?” Emma took a half-step forward. “Why?”</p>
<p class="western">“Several reasons. He is, as you noted to me before, quite the inquisitive lad. As widespread as this is becoming, he's likely to get curious, and asking the wrong questions could lead him into trouble. Also, right now, his ignorance leaves him vulnerable. He doesn't know to beware of Zelena, and all it takes is a single moment of inattention.” He glanced at Emma. “I assume he's with the pirate?”</p>
<p class="western">“And at Granny's, yeah. I told him to do his homework, and I'd let him pick something to do tomorrow.”</p>
<p class="western">“And how safe do you think he is?”</p>
<p class="western">Emma bit her lip. “I...don't know.”</p>
<p class="western">“Nor do I. What I do know is that all Zelena has to do is send the Dark One to him, and he'll go, thinking that it's me. And if you don't tell him the truth, how will any of us manage to convince him to be careful?” He tilted his head at her.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah.” Emma sighed. “It's just...he was so happy in New York. And say what you want about the ten years before, last year was real. Even if it was based on lies.” She folded her arms. “I feel bad about taking all that away from him.”</p>
<p class="western">“Please. He'll be happier?” Regina shook her head. “The truth is, it's easier for you, Miss Swann.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. It is.” Emma sighed again. “But I guess it's not fair that Henry only knows one of his grandparents. And there's no way he's going to accept just leaving everyone behind. Not now that he knows Neal's here and all.”</p>
<p class="western">David frowned. “You were planning to leave?”</p>
<p class="western">“When I was done, yeah. Like I said, Henry and I had a life in New York. Apartment, school, a job, friends. People we went out on the town with. I told Hook I'd come back and help. I never exactly planned on uprooting my life.” Emma scowled back at her parents.</p>
<p class="western">“Fascinating as Miss Swann's plans are, perhaps we could get down to business? Discuss who's moving where and so forth after we defeat Zelena?” Rumplestiltskin's biting tone cut across the brewing argument. He glanced at Mary Margaret. “If you'd be so kind as to check your closet, dearie, for that book. If that doesn't work out, we'll need to go to the library and see if there's more information there.”</p>
<p class="western">“Right. I'll just...go check.” Mary Margaret looked up at her husband. “David...could you please help me?”</p>
<p class="western">“Sure.” The rest of them watched as Charming helped his wife off her stool and escorted her to the bedroom.</p>
<p class="western">As soon as her parents disappeared, Emma turned back to Rumplestiltskin. “You said the consequences would be bad if Zelena succeeds in this whole time travel thing. How bad?”</p>
<p class="western">“Actually, catastrophic was the word I used. Meddling with time is dangerous in the extreme. The more you change, the worse the effects.” Rumplestiltskin tapped the books near his elbow. “Most of my research led me to conclude that you can only meddle in the time lines of those involved in the initial spell. At present, that would be Charming and myself. And Regina, if Zelena succeeds in collecting her heart. If she succeeds, depending on what she chooses to do, she can make it so no one sitting in this room even exists. And the ramifications...” He shook his head.</p>
<p class="western">Regina stared at him. “You seem to know a lot about this. More than I would have expected.”</p>
<p class="western">“Naturally. For one, I did research a way to change my own time-line. I wanted to stop myself from losing Bae.” His glance flicked to Neal. “But the price would have resulted in horrendous destruction, too vast even to contemplate.”</p>
<p class="western">“How can you be sure?” Emma frowned.</p>
<p class="western">Gold laughed, a short sharp bark of sound. “Practice. Observation. Shortly after I lost Bae through the portal, I went searching for the seer whose vision originally changed the course of <strong><em>my</em></strong> life. I wanted her to tell me if there was any hope of getting my son back. She agreed, but her price was that I take the seer's magic from her. Since I thought that would be more beneficial to me anyway, I did as she asked.” He grimaced, remembering the first few days after he'd received that power. If he'd known what torture the seer's gift would be, he doubted he would have taken it.</p>
<p class="western">Regina blinked. “You can see the future?”</p>
<p class="western">“In a manner of speaking, yeah.” He registered the stares of all four other occupants of the room and shrugged. “It's not what you'd think. More a second curse than anything. Still, I did manage to use it effectively, at least for what I wanted it for at the time.”</p>
<p class="western">Regina stared at him, eyes wide as things clicked together. “The curse. When you told me that cell was where you wanted to be, that everything worked out...you were serious. You planned...how much of it did you plan?”</p>
<p class="western">“Not everything. I simply...stepped in at the main points to offer a little guidance. Teach you magic. Offered my assistance to Snow White and Charming so Miss Swan could be born. Trust me, everyone made plenty of their own choices, dearie.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, leaving that aside....if you can see the future, can you see Zelena's next move? Maybe give us a way to get the drop on her?” Emma shifted in place.</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin frowned. He hadn't actively attempted using the seer's gift since he'd arrived in Storybrooke. He'd only tried the once in Neverland. Magic was more difficult in this world, and the seer's gift was an exhausting and painful one to employ. He preferred to rely on his own wits and observations. Still, the suggestion had merits, and the seer's gift had always been his, rather than the Dark One's. “Possible. I'd prefer to see if we can consult the book and take care of Henry first.”</p>
<p class="western">He saw the reluctance flash on Emma's face again at the mention of Henry, and a thought occurred to him. “Miss Swann, if you are truly concerned with depriving Henry of the life he knows, then would it help to have an alternative agreement?”</p>
<p class="western">“What?”</p>
<p class="western">“A deal. The truth revealed to Henry, in return for my attempt to see what lies ahead of us and thwart Zelena.” He met her gaze. “That way, if the lad blames you for sundering his life, you have someone else to blame.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma considered a minute, then shook her head. “It's kind of tempting. But Henry's not that kind of kid. Besides...even if he did, I don't think making him mad at his family is a good way to handle things.”</p>
<p class="western">He would have preferred to use the deal to guarantee her behavior rather than Henry's, but he could respect her decision. “As you wish.”</p>
<p class="western">Just then, Snow and Charming returned. Mary Margaret was holding a large leather-bound book in her arms. David looked a little shaken. The schoolteacher set the book on the table. “We found it in the basket with my winter clothes.”</p>
<p class="western">“Fortunate.” Gold started to reach across, then stopped himself. “May I?”</p>
<p class="western">“Go ahead.” She nodded.</p>
<p class="western">He took the book carefully and fanned it open. There was no index, no list of chapters, but he hadn't expected one. He was tempted to use a seeking spell on the book, as he did sometimes in reference books back home, but he didn't want to tamper with whatever magic the book already had. Instead, he began leafing through it.</p>
<p class="western">It was easily the oddest experience he'd ever had. He'd known before he ever opened the book that he would find himself in the pages, but to see the face of the spinner and the Dark One, to see his life laid bare in black and white print...it was uncomfortable, to say the least.</p>
<p class="western">Finally he found what he was looking for. Zelena. He stopped and began to read.</p>
<p class="western">Regina, predictably, let him get through ten minutes and three pages before breaking his concentration. “Well?”</p>
<p class="western">He sighed and raised his head. “Zelena is indeed in here. But all I've been able to confirm is that she is indeed the firstborn child of Cora Miller.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma shifted restlessly. “Tell you what. You keep reading, and I'll go get Hook and Henry. Since we're going to give Henry back his memory.”</p>
<p class="western">Mary Margaret frowned. “It's pretty late.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma shrugged. “He's a kid, and he doesn't have school tomorrow. Who knows? Maybe sleeping on it will make it all easier. Besides...maybe there's a chance Zelena's sleeping and not paying attention to us right now.”</p>
<p class="western">“Considering the fight we just had, that's actually not a bad assumption.” Regina nodded.</p>
<p class="western">“Great. Be back in a few.” Emma gave them all a weak smile, then ducked out the door.</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin returned to his reading. Zelena's tale was, naturally, tangled up in everyone else's, which made it slow going. Then again, he'd deciphered much more difficult texts in his time.</p>
<p class="western">He read through the account of Zelena's contact with the wizard, then skimmed his own encounters with her. He didn't need to know how that had gone, after all. Then he encountered the section where Zelena had returned to Oz.</p>
<p class="western">More specifically, to the Witches of Oz.</p>
<p class="western">He'd heard of them, but never known much about them. Supposedly, there was a witch for each quadrant of the realm, charged with upholding the land through a unique web of magic that no one who wasn't a member of their circle could possibly understand. He'd heard about the balance being upset, or some such nonsense, but his own curse had been nearing completion, and he'd had neither time nor inclination to look into the matter. Besides, as far as he'd been able to discern, his magic couldn't touch Oz, and he'd had no reason to think their magic could affect him.</p>
<p class="western">Two minutes into reading the tale of Zelena's return, and he decided he'd made a mistake. Though he doubted, if he'd ever gone to Oz, that they would have helped him. After all, there were very few realms indeed where his reputation didn't proceed him.</p>
<p class="western">Though, if he'd known about the slippers, and been able to obtain something a bit more masculine...he put the thought aside. It hadn't happened.</p>
<p class="western">He read of Zelena's initiation into the circle of witches. North, South, East, West. Courage, Wisdom, Heart and Innocence.</p>
<p class="western">Everything clicked into place with the force of a battering ram. He let go of the book and sat back in his chair, stunned by the simplicity, and the terrible ramifications of what he'd read.</p>
<p class="western">“I know what Zelena intends to do. And how she intends to do it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Seeing and Believing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>A knock at the door interrupted before any of the others could respond. Rumplestiltskin breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to explain twice. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">David opened the door to usher Henry, Emma and Hook inside. The boy frowned. “Grandpa? Dad?” His eyes went around the room, assessing each person there, then back to Emma. “Mom? What's going on?”</p>
<p class="western">“We had some developments in the case, kiddo. And we agreed that it might be best if we explained everything.” She sighed.</p>
<p class="western">“I thought you said it was too dangerous.” Henry's brow furrowed.</p>
<p class="western">Emma winced, then pulled him into a hug. “It is. It really is. But your grandpa made a very good point. If you don't know what to watch out for, then you're in even more danger. Besides...there's a lot to the story I haven't told you yet, and a lot I can't tell you without full disclosure. So...” She released Henry and took a step back, tilting her head to look her son in the eyes. “I need to know, do you trust me?”</p>
<p class="western">Henry blinked. “Yeah. Of course.”</p>
<p class="western">“So...if I were to tell you something completely crazy, you'd believe me?”</p>
<p class="western">Henry shifted uncomfortably. “Uh...yeah. I guess so. Why?”</p>
<p class="western">“Because I need you to believe.” Emma took a deep breath and stepped around her son to pick up the Once Upon a Time book. She closed it, then exhaled and turned to hold it out to Henry. “I need you to believe in this.”</p>
<p class="western">Henry took the book, frowning in thought. “Fairy tales?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. Fairy tales.” Emma bent down so they were on eye level. “I need you to believe in Fairy Tales. In magic. In heroes and villains. In happy endings.”</p>
<p class="western">Henry's frown deepened, puzzlement furrowing his young features. “I don't understand. Why?”</p>
<p class="western">“Because it's all real, kid. It's all part of your dad's case.”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin watched his grandson. Watched belief and disbelief war in the boy's face. He didn't blame Henry for being uncertain. This was a boy who had no memory of ten years in a cursed town where time never flowed. Whose world had never been steeped in magic.</p>
<p class="western">“Perhaps the mayor and I can help.” He lifted one hand, and conjured a ball of fire in his palms.</p>
<p class="western">Henry's eyes widened. Rumplestiltskin cocked his head. “Miss Mills. I'd like you to come take the fire from me, without walking a single step.”</p>
<p class="western">Regina stared at him. Then she flourished, teleporting across the room. A twist of shared energy between them, and the fire transferred from his hands to hers. Then she transported back across the room, purple smoke accompanying her.</p>
<p class="western">Henry's eyes looked as if they might fall out of his head. “Whoa...” he stared between the two of them, the book clutched in his arms. Then he looked back at his birth mother. “Do you...have magic too?”</p>
<p class="western">Emma smiled. “A little, yeah. But I'm not as good as the mayor or your grandfather.”</p>
<p class="western">Henry stared at her a moment, then nodded. His expression cleared, going from conflicted to resolute. “I believe.”</p>
<p class="western">“I'm glad you do.” Emma leaned forward and kissed her son lightly on the forehead.</p>
<p class="western">Light shattered through the room, the energy of True Love's Kiss flaring through the confined space. It washed over all of them. Rumplestiltskin flinched as the light hit him, restoring memories that had only been vague before. He remembered…</p>
<p class="western">He didn't have time to dwell on the memories as Henry gasped and stumbled, reeling a little. Emma, Neal and Regina all jumped to catch the boy as he staggered. “Mom...”</p>
<p class="western">“It's okay. It's okay. Trust me. It's okay.” Emma smoothed his hair. “Little bit of a jolt there, huh kid?”</p>
<p class="western">“It's just...I remember.” He twisted his head up to look at her. “We lived here. I lived here.” He turned to look at Regina, and Rumplestiltskin saw the recognition in the boy's eyes. “Mom?”</p>
<p class="western">“Hey.” Regina smiled, eyes shining. “Welcome back, Henry.”</p>
<p class="western">Henry was already twisting to look at Neal, then at the Charmings. “And you guys are my grandparents.”</p>
<p class="western">“We are.” David and Snow were both grinning.</p>
<p class="western">Henry stared. Then his mouth pinched inward, brow furrowing in evident confusion. “But...the curse...I thought we left Storybrooke and everyone else went back to the Enchanted Forest.” His eyes came to rest on Rumplestiltskin and darkened with sorrow. He pulled free of his mother. “I thought...you sacrificed yourself for us. To stop Pan.”</p>
<p class="western">“So I did. But my son and Belle weren't content to leave it at that, so here I am.” He gestured to the loft.</p>
<p class="western">“I don't understand.” Henry turned back to his mother.</p>
<p class="western">Emma grinned. “Yeah. I know how you feel. The thing is...apparently, when everyone went back, your dad and Belle decided to see if there was a way to bring back your Grandpa, because of his curse.” Henry nodded. “Everyone else wanted to go home, but then they found out Regina's castle had been taken over by a witch. Actually, the Wicked Witch of the West from Oz.”</p>
<p class="western">Henry's eyes widened again. “Whoa.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. So...she and Regina got into it, and then your grandparents decided to help Regina, cause the witch is seriously messed up. And your dad and Belle found a way to bring back your grandpa. Only something went wrong there, and your dad nearly died, and your grandpa had to...I don't know, fuse with him or something to save his life, and the wicked witch ended up with his dagger. And then things got worse, and they decided to recast the curse and come back here, cause they thought the fight might be more even in territory Zelena didn't know. But for some reason, they can't remember the past year. Except for Killian.” She gestured to Hook. “So, Hook came and got me to come help piece things together. Apparently your dad sent him some message.”</p>
<p class="western">“And that's why we came back to Storybrooke.” Henry's eyes were shining with excitement. “To stop the witch!”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. Pretty much.”</p>
<p class="western">Henry glanced around the room. “You said Dad and Grandpa were one person though...”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. I kind of had to separate them.” Emma grimaced.</p>
<p class="western">Henry seemed to be practically bouncing with the barely contained excitement that only an adolescent could have. “You gotta tell me everything.”</p>
<p class="western">“Sure. On one condition.” Emma looked her son in the eye. “You have to promise to be on your guard. And you can't go looking for trouble. I tell you everything, you let the adults handle it. No Operation Cobra, or whatever.”</p>
<p class="western">Henry seemed to deflate a little. Then he nodded. “Deal.”</p>
<p class="western">“And actually...” Snow spoke up. “When you restored Henry's memories...I think you restored everyone's. At least, I remember the past year now.”</p>
<p class="western">“Me too.” David huffed. “If the magic hit all of Storybrooke, we'll hear from the others soon enough.”</p>
<p class="western">“Indeed.” Regina drawled the word. “At least there's a chance they won't be after my head this time.”</p>
<p class="western">“Cool. So...tell me everything.” Henry flopped onto a chair at the table. Snow White and Regina began talking, while Belle went to the kitchen to fix tea.</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin let the others talk. He had no desire to share his memories of the past year or so. He'd been dead for the first month or so of it anyway, aware of nothing until he'd been recalled from the Dark Vault. He closed his eyes against the memory of Baelfire, dying at his feet, of dropping his dagger to save his son, and Zelena's subsequent domination of him.</p>
<p class="western">He had sometimes lost control to the Dark One. And sometimes he knew Balefire had taken over, to spare him. But he remembered enough. Remembered the degradation, the awful feeling of being controlled, treated like a plaything or a pet, humiliated…</p>
<p class="western">A hand touched his arm, and he opened his eyes to find Belle standing at his elbow with a sympathetic expression. He took the tea she offered, and she laid a gentle hand on his arm. “It's all right. We'll fix everything.”</p>
<p class="western">He nodded, soothed by her presence, and by the fact that Bae looked up then from his son, eyes warm and sympathetic and soothing. “Thank you sweetheart.” He sipped his tea, feeling his composure return as he listened to everything that had gone on during his imprisonment.</p>
<p class="western">Finally, Henry was brought up to date. “So...you're trying to figure out what Zelena's up to? Any ideas?”</p>
<p class="western">“Actually...” Regina leveled a cool look in Rumplestiltskin's direction. “Your grandfather mentioned that he might know exactly what Zelena is up to, just before you came in.”</p>
<p class="western">He set the remains of his tea down. “I've a fair idea.” He flipped the book open again. “As one might suspect, there's a story in here on Zelena. It includes her history, or at least parts of it. While I was reading it, I stumbled across a rather interesting bit of information. Information about how magic is structured in Oz.”</p>
<p class="western">He found the relevant page, across from a picture of Zelena and another woman, apparently talking to each other. “According to the story, all magic, and in fact the very existence of Oz, is governed and controlled by four witches, each wielding a specific power. Each witch is assigned a quadrant of the realm, and a totem form of energy. Heart, Mind, Courage, and Innocence.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma frowned. “That seems a little random. I mean, heart and mind I get, but courage and innocence?”</p>
<p class="western">“Innocence, also known as purity. It's a powerful magical force, Miss Swann. Right up there with True Love. Difficult to find, harder to maintain. And Courage, also known as Will. There's a reason they call it willpower, even here.” He sat back. “In Oz, these four forces are harnessed to create stabilize and protect the land. Zelena, before she let her envy consume her, was meant to be the Witch of the West, of Innocence. She became the Wicked Witch when she corrupted and tainted that power. Lost her innocence, if you will.”</p>
<p class="western">“So how does that explain what she's doing?” David frowned. “I mean, it's nice to know...”</p>
<p class="western">“She's trying to recreate the magical structure of Oz, then tie it into a time travel spell. That's never been done before, but with the right energy, the right power...it might actually work. Most sorcerers have tried the Heart, Courage and Mind combination, but no one's ever added innocence.” His fingers tapped the table restlessly.</p>
<p class="western">“That's why she wants my baby? To be the...the Innocence part of this spell?” Mary Margaret put one protective hand on her belly.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. And considering that the child is the product of True Love, he or she would have power equal to Miss Swann's. Add to it the inherent power from Regina's heart, and the power of the Dark One...” He paused. “With this combination, if she completes it, she'll have a perfect balance of Light and Dark as well.”</p>
<p class="western">Hook crossed his arms. “That significant? The balance thing?”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh, yeah. Magic has a price. But if she has everything in balance...the power increases, and the spell almost pays it's own price.” He could see it. The right configuration, the right balance. If she gathered everything in just the right manner….</p>
<p class="western">Neal watched his father pale. “How bad is it?”</p>
<p class="western">“If she knows what she's doing, and does it correctly...that kind of power could alter the fabric of reality. Certainly it's enough to travel time.”</p>
<p class="western">“What else?” Regina moved forward. “I know you Gold. What else?”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin bared his teeth. “You have to have a reference in time travel spells. To be specific, you have to know whose time-line you wish to interfere with. Given the people she's targeted, it could be Charming, or Snow White, or you.”</p>
<p class="western">Regina nodded. “Or you.” She frowned. “Or the Dark One.”</p>
<p class="western">“Doesn't really matter, dearie. Interfering with your time-line would be bad enough, but...”</p>
<p class="western">“But you're in every story in the book. Your story goes back over three hundred years, and you aren't the first Dark One. You took the dagger from someone else.” Henry's eyes were wide.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah.”</p>
<p class="western">“So...if she messes with your time-line, or the Dark One's time-line...”</p>
<p class="western">“She could destroy the fabric of reality, damage time beyond repair. She could make the world, this one and the Enchanted Forest...unrecognizable.”</p>
<p class="western">“Damn.” Neal's voice was soft.</p>
<p class="western">“What do we do?” Emma rocked on her heels. “I mean, if she's gathering that kind of fire-power...”</p>
<p class="western">“I believe, my dear, that now would be a good time to implement your suggestion.” He considered his position. The wooden chair would never do. He flexed his hand around his cane and levered himself to his feet. After a moment of consideration, he pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and arranged it on the floor, then followed it up with one of the cushions.</p>
<p class="western">Regina frowned as he lowered himself to the floor and settled cross-legged on the cushion. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p class="western">He set his cane to the side, to leave his hands free. “Zelena isn't the only one who can manipulate time, dearie. As Miss Swann suggested earlier, I do have the gift of foresight. If I can see what Zelena plans, what may happen, we may be able to manipulate the outcome.”</p>
<p class="western">He made himself comfortable, sitting tailor fashion, hands on his knees. “I'll have to ask you not to interrupt me. Foresight is not an easy gift to manipulate.” He took a deep breath, trying to steady his heart-rate and breathing.</p>
<p class="western">Belle moved forward. “Rumple...you need to rest.”</p>
<p class="western">He gave her a brief smile. “I will sweetheart. After I do this, I'll keep my word to you and Bae. I promise.”</p>
<p class="western">She met his eyes, then bent to give him a quick kiss. “All right.” Then she backed up, and Balefire put a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p class="western">He closed his eyes and opened himself up to his power, then lost himself in the chaos of time.</p>
<p class="western">
  <strong>***WG***</strong>
</p>
<p class="western">Emma watched Gold. Twenty minutes had passed since he'd closed his eyes, settling into what she recognized as a meditative trance. She'd seen martial arts masters do the same thing.</p>
<p class="western">What she didn't get was what he was doing. Two minutes in he'd lifted his hands to about eye level and begun shifting them in quick, jerky movements. Left, right. Up, down. Diagonal. Flick. Flick. Flick. It reminded her of watching someone use a touch-screen TV or computer, the high-end sensitive ones that would almost change screens if you breathed on them the right way.</p>
<p class="western">It was like he was working a display that only his eyes could see.</p>
<p class="western">Ten minutes later, she couldn't help it. She shifted closer to Neal. “Any idea what he's doing?” She kept her voice to a whisper, hoping not to startle Gold out of his trance.</p>
<p class="western">Neal shook his head. “No. He couldn't do this when I was with him.”</p>
<p class="western">“Not even after he became the Dark One?”</p>
<p class="western">Neal shook his head again. “No. My papa...he was always afraid of something happening.” He swallowed hard. “I wish he could have had this gift. If I'd known, or if he had...” The words died.</p>
<p class="western">She didn't need to hear them to know what he meant. “Yeah.” She turned back to watch Gold, wondering.</p>
<p class="western">How much of what had happened had he known? He'd certainly seemed to know more than they had when they'd been in Neverland. And right before he'd died. She wondered what he'd seen, or if he'd even used his gift.</p>
<p class="western">She wondered if someday, she'd get the chance to ask him.</p>
<p class="western">
  <strong>***WG***</strong>
</p>
<p class="western">There were so many possibilities. And so little time. The future was a swirling nexus, and already the potential of Zelena's spell clouded everything. Trying to sort out time-lines and possibilities was like picking through shards of colored glass, and it hurt just about as much. Even with the magic reserves of the Dark One and three hundred years of practice, using a seer's sight had never been comfortable.</p>
<p class="western">He could feel the headache building, and knew that when he came out of trance, he was going to have one of the worst migraines he'd ever had the misfortune of encountering.</p>
<p class="western">He couldn't focus on that. He had to focus on looking for the time-lines and what was likely to happen. What could happen and where time might be altered.</p>
<p class="western">There was always a faded, ethereal look to time-lines that had been closed off, following things that hadn't happened. He cleared those from his mind first. Then he began searching for the branching points. Choices that would affect the outcome.</p>
<p class="western">Regina's heart. It was protected by the outlaw. Not a bad choice, but the forest was an ideal place for Zelena to hide spies. Chances were she'd know soon, if she didn't already. Then it was just a question of whether she went for the heart herself, or sent the Dark One.</p>
<p class="western">It would take light magic to defeat her. That was apparent in every time-line. Miss Swann, or Regina, or both. Interesting. He hadn't noted that Regina had the potential for that.</p>
<p class="western">He wouldn't...couldn't face her. He understood why. Not only because of the Dark One, but also his own history with her. What she had done to him and his son...vengeance and light magic did not mix well.</p>
<p class="western">The pirate had been cursed. Interesting that the man had made no mention of it. There were lines where he took Miss Swann's power, and lines where he didn't. Either one produced certain outcomes, though if she could keep her power and join forces with Regina...</p>
<p class="western">Protecting Regina's heart was a delaying tactic at best. When all was said and done, there were other hearts that could be used. The real crux in time was defending Snow White's child when it was born. That was where their efforts needed to be concentrated.</p>
<p class="western">He pieced together a few more scattered bits of information, but the headache was growing to excruciating proportions. Reluctantly, he let go of his power, allowing it to descend into quiescence once more as he released himself from the trance.</p>
<p class="western">He blinked once, then flinched from the light as the pain in his head doubled. He felt himself sway, close to blacking out, and put out a hand to steady himself. Then a strong arm caught him round the shoulders. Small hands took his other arm, supporting him. He felt someone come to a crouch in front of him, mercifully blocking some of the ambient light. He forced his eyes open again, and bit his tongue on the groan that wanted to escape.</p>
<p class="western">Neal and Belle were supporting him, one on either side. Emma crouched in front of him, the others hovering in the background. Emma frowned. “You okay? You look pretty pale.”</p>
<p class="western">He forced a faint smirk. “Price of the magic dearie.”</p>
<p class="western">She nodded. “Seriously though...you need anything? Tylenol? Water?”</p>
<p class="western">Normally he wouldn't have even considered asking. But he supposed there was greater weakness in blacking out than there was in asking for something to calm the pain in his head. “Tea. And something for a headache.”</p>
<p class="western">Mary Margaret immediately bustled off towards the bathroom. Henry darted away, then reappeared with the tea he'd yet to finish from Granny's. It was lukewarm, but drinkable. He took two swallows, then the capsules Mary Margaret handed him.</p>
<p class="western">He closed his eyes, tapped a twist of magic that would release the medication into his blood sooner rather than later. He'd gotten used to that spell after the breaking of the first curse, for his leg. The pain in his head went from absolutely unbearable to simply excruciating, and he opened his eyes again.</p>
<p class="western">Emma was still crouched in front of him. “Cold towel could help with that.”</p>
<p class="western">“Unnecessary. Belle and my son can take care of what I require.” He needed to be home, resting, and he'd promised Bae he'd let them take care of him.</p>
<p class="western">He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. “I saw a few things. First of all...” He glanced at Regina. “She knows where your heart is, dearie, or she will before the night is out. You can try to protect it or move it if you wish, but it will only delay her. And it will most likely result in more deaths or injuries.” He had no doubt that Zelena would destroy the outlaw camp if she discovered Robin Hood no longer had the heart.</p>
<p class="western">He'd seen more than one vision of dead outlaws, including Robin's son.</p>
<p class="western">Regina frowned. “Then what do you suggest we do?”</p>
<p class="western">He shrugged. “Let her have it. She won't kill you, because without a living host, the heart is useless to her. And she won't be able to use it for the spell until Snow White's child is born.”</p>
<p class="western">David curled an arm protectively about his wife. “But that could be any day now.”</p>
<p class="western">“I know. But everything hinges on that point in time. The birth of your child.” He sighed.</p>
<p class="western">“Anything else we can use?” Emma shifted. “Weapons?”</p>
<p class="western">He nodded. “You need light magic to defeat her. In your case...the pirate was cursed. If he kisses you, you'll lose your magic, so I recommend you avoid temptation.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma scowled. “Yeah...” She shot a glare over her shoulder at Hook. “And you didn't mention this, because....”</p>
<p class="western">Hook held his hand and hook up in a gesture of surrender. “Sorry love. Not a lot of time, between the dueling and the baby-sitting.”</p>
<p class="western">“It's not that hard.” She glared at Hook a moment longer, then turned back to him. “Anything else?”</p>
<p class="western">“Regina.” He turned his gaze to the Queen. “You've light magic in you dearie. I suggest you learn how to tap it. She won't expect that.”</p>
<p class="western">“And you? You're probably the strongest sorcerer here. I notice you don't talk about your role.” Hook cocked an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p class="western">“I should have thought my role was obvious.” He sneered back, as well as he could when the only thing holding him upright was his son. “I'm here to stop the Dark One. That's all.” He considered, then shrugged. “Though it's possible I can help protect the child.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma nodded. “So...we're just waiting for the kid to be born.”</p>
<p class="western">“More or less.” He sighed. “To that end, I highly recommend we all return to our homes and get some rest. We're none of us any good exhausted.” He shifted to get to his feet. Baelfire helped him up, and Belle handed him his cane. “On that note, if you'll excuse me...”</p>
<p class="western">“You'll be with Belle and Neal if we need you?” Emma rose, polite enough to get out of his way.</p>
<p class="western">“I will.” He inclined his head to the rest of them. “Good night.”</p>
<p class="western">Henry stepped forward as he made his way to the door. Rumplestiltskin stopped. Henry looked up at him, then hugged him gently around the waist. “Good night Grandpa.” The boy backed up to look him in the eye. “I'm glad you're not dead. I'm glad Dad brought you back.”</p>
<p class="western">Something, some tension he hadn't even really been aware of, seemed to loosen from around his heart. He found himself smiling slightly, even with the pain throbbing through his skull. “Thank you Henry. So am I.”</p>
<p class="western">And for the first time since he'd been called out of the vault, he thought it might be true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Midnight Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  
  <span>
    <span>Belle drove them home. Rumplestiltskin had been a little adverse to surrendering his keys, but just walking to the car caused the world to sway dangerously. He'd been forced to take a back seat while Belle drove and Baelfire held him mostly upright.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Finally, they made it to his home. Bae helped him inside and up the stairs to his room, then stood by watchfully as he prepared for bed. Even that effort, slight though it was, made him feel light-headed.</p>
<p class="western">Belle brought him tea and more pain killers, along with a restorative. He took both medicines, downing them quickly with the tea to wash away the bitter aftertaste, then sank into his pillows with a sigh.</p>
<p class="western">It had been a long time since he'd been so weak and worn. Actually, he hadn't felt this bad since his near-death almost two years ago. The memory wasn't pleasant.</p>
<p class="western">A soft cough drew his attention to his son, standing by the door. Belle had left, most likely to retire for the night. Baelfire frowned, then seemed to shake himself. “You okay?”</p>
<p class="western">“I will be, with some rest.” And he would be. The magic he'd used would replenish itself with sleep, and he knew that the torment he'd experienced before left no lasting damage. Torture through the dagger was like that. That was what made it so effective.</p>
<p class="western">“Okay. I'll let you sleep then.” Baelfire - Neal, his boy preferred to be called - turned to go.</p>
<p class="western">“Bae...wait.” He saw his son stop, the flare of hope in his eyes. He had promised his son a conversation, as well as being taken care of, and in spite of his weakness, he wasn't that tired. He reached out a hand. “You...you don't have to go.”</p>
<p class="western">Neal hesitated, then came back into the room. He stopped a moment, then sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at his father.</p>
<p class="western">There were shadows in the older man's eyes, lines of weariness and pain still traced his brow and bracketed his mouth. But no signs to show that six hours ago, he had been writhing in excruciating torture. Or that two days ago, he'd been more or less ripped in half, a three hundred year existence shattered. Or that a week ago, he'd been locked in a cage, imprisoned, stripped of his will, humiliated and treated like an animal, or a slave.</p>
<p class="western">Neal swallowed hard. He didn't know what to say. He jumped as Rumplestiltskin took his hand, turning it upright and tracing the burned mark in his palm. “Papa?”</p>
<p class="western">“The life-force binding is still holding. I was concerned. With everything...I was worried that if my magic weakened too much...”</p>
<p class="western">“I'm sorry.” The words broke free before he had time to think about them.</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin stilled. “Son, there's nothing...”</p>
<p class="western">“There is. There's so much to be sorry for.” He folded his hands around his father's, looking at the slender fingers. Fingers that had once spun thread and clenched a staff to earn a living. Fingers that had held a dagger. A narrow hand that had caressed sheep's wool while carding it, and brushed his hair out of his face. That had held him up when he'd thought he was dying.</p>
<p class="western">“I didn't understand it, before. I never understood you.” He closed his hands, cradling his father's in his own. “In the village, they used to call you a coward.”</p>
<p class="western">“I was. I am.” Rumplestiltskin's voice was quiet, shamed.</p>
<p class="western">“No. You aren't. You came home. And you...your leg...you did that, didn't you? I've broken bones. I know what it's like. You did that to come home to me. So you could be my papa.” He had resented the stigma of being the coward's son. But what his father must have suffered, in the pain of walking, in the scorn of the other villagers, including his own wife...</p>
<p class="western">“You gave up a chance to be a hero for me. You put up with mama, with all the bad things people said about you. And you worked so hard, even with your leg the way it was. You never complained.” His grip tightened, remembering a night long ago. A ring of soldiers, his own childish defiance. “You let them beat you into the mud, humiliate and hurt you. All for me.”</p>
<p class="western">“You are my son. There's nothing I wouldn't do.” Rumplestiltskin's hand tightened around his.</p>
<p class="western">“You took the curse for me. You never wanted to be dark.” He'd hoped it, sneered at himself for believing it for years. But in all that time, he'd never asked his father for the truth.</p>
<p class="western">“I...I didn't know. When I took the dagger from the Dark One, I didn't know. I never planned it Bae. I just wanted enough power to protect you. To stop the war and keep you safe. I swear, I never...”</p>
<p class="western">“I know.” And he did know, after nearly a year in his father's head. He remembered his resentment of his father over other matters. “Pan...you knew what he'd do, didn't you? Knew what he was like?”</p>
<p class="western">“I did. I couldn't tell you. I didn't think you'd believe me. I barely believed it myself.”</p>
<p class="western">Knowing Pan as he did after two centuries of living in Neverland, he knew his father had made the right choice. Even if he hadn't known it then. It reminded him of the saying he'd heard on the streets. 'I trust you, it's everyone else I don't trust'.</p>
<p class="western">“Bae...when you fell...I swear...I never meant it. I was just so scared of being unable to protect you. I never meant to let you fall. I don't know what I was thinking. It just...everything happened so fast, and then you were gone.” Rumplestiltskin's voice cracked. “I'm so sorry Bae.”</p>
<p class="western">“I know.”</p>
<p class="western">“I'd used a magic bean before. With my father. That's how he got to Neverland, to become Pan. I was afraid of what would happen, Bae. But I never meant to let you fall.”</p>
<p class="western">Neal blinked. Rumplestiltskin had never told him that before. But he remembered the fear in his father's face when he'd talked about the bean and the portal, and it made so much more sense.</p>
<p class="western">Then he shook his head. “It doesn't matter. You came for me. You found me.” He paused. “And it's not...it's not all your fault. I was...I was running away from you.” He felt his father flinch, and he didn't have to look up to know the pain that was written into Rumplestiltskin's expression. “I thought you were power-hungry. I was afraid that you'd...that even with the curse broken, you'd be like that. I heard stories, people who got power and then they were always after more. People who were changed. Not just cursed, but changed. I was afraid you'd go after someone like you did the Dark One.”</p>
<p class="western">“No...I...” Rumplestiltskin's voice cracked. “Bae...”</p>
<p class="western">“I didn't understand, Papa. But I do now.”</p>
<p class="western">He raised his father's hand to his chest, cradled it against his heart so he could bend his head and kiss the lean fingers. “I understand now. You weren't hunting for power. You were sacrificing yourself for me. Every day, every deal.”</p>
<p class="western">“I lost control. I couldn't hold back. Bae...I...”</p>
<p class="western">“I know.” Trapped in his father's head with the Dark One, he'd had a firsthand lesson on how powerful the magic was, how strong the curse was. He'd had a taste of the struggle inside his father's head, the struggle his father had endured for three centuries. “You loved me enough to be cursed. To be Dark. To put up with all the cruel things I said to you, all my accusations. You loved me enough to tear the world apart trying to find me, to leave yourself powerless and alone for almost thirty years. You let your True Love go to save me.”</p>
<p class="western">He swallowed hard. “You fought for my son, knowing the price. You died for us, for me. You let Zelena take you rather than let go of me.”</p>
<p class="western">“You are my son, and Henry is my grandson. There's no price I wouldn't pay.” His father's voice was rough.</p>
<p class="western">“I know. And that's why I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't understand that earlier.” He pressed his forehead to his father's hand, feeling Rumplestiltskin tremble. His own emotions felt shaky, twisted into a knot in his chest. “I'm sorry Papa.”</p>
<p class="western">“Never apologize to me.” Rumplestiltskin's hand closed over his, and then his father leaned forward until their brows were touching. Neal felt the moisture of tears on his father's cheeks. “I made...so many mistakes...”</p>
<p class="western">“And you made up for all of them.” He gripped his father's hand tighter. “I forgive you. And Belle forgives you. We talked about it when we were going to the Dark Castle. You...you taught us what it means to sacrifice everything for someone you love. You were so brave. The bravest man I know. And I am so proud to be your son.” He inhaled a deep, shaky breath. “I love you, Papa.”</p>
<p class="western">“And I...love you too, Bae.” Rumplestiltskin's voice was choked.</p>
<p class="western">“I know.” Neal freed one hand and wrapped it around his father's shoulders. He could feel Rumplestiltskin trembling. Not that it surprised him. He felt a little shaky himself, all the emotions he'd penned up pouring through him like a tidal wave. He couldn't find words for them all, so he settled for wrapping his arm tight about his father's thin shoulders, his scarred hand clasped firmly around his father's as he pulled the man close.</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin gasped, a choked painful sound. A shudder went through him, and then he buried his face in Neal's shoulder, tears soaking the cloth between them as he released three hundred years of grief and fear and regret.</p>
<p class="western">Neal heard his father's soft sob, felt his own tears break free as Rumplestiltskin's free hand came up blindly to grasp his arm, the grip vise tight, as if his father would never let him go.</p>
<p class="western">He didn't want to let go either. So he didn't. He simply held his father, until Rumplestiltskin relaxed, passing from weeping to exhausted sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Reaching for the Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Robin of Locksley was a cautious person by nature. It was part of the territory that came with being a bandit, and that caution had only been heightened by having his men picked off and transformed into flying monkeys. Ideally, he would have left the woods, but he'd lived in a woodland camp for years, and the feel of living in town was an uncomfortable one. Besides, if he had to face the formidable threat of a witch, he preferred to be in somewhat familiar territory, monkeys or no.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">He'd been awed when Regina had entrusted him with her heart. Awed and humbled. He'd become very fond of the Queen, especially after discovering that she'd apparently shed the title of 'Evil'. She was smart, outspoken. She seemed to be fond of his son Roland, and she was good with the boy. She had strength of will and she knew her own mind. She was strong in a way that Marian had never really been, but she was also gentle and feminine and beautiful. She could be sarcastic or shy by turns. All in all, he'd admired her since their first meeting after the curse, and over time he'd come to the conclusion that he felt a lot more than admiration, and he had hopes that she did too.</p>
<p class="western">The fact that she'd voluntarily given him her heart, so fragile and vulnerable, said that his hopes were very well-founded. He found himself guarding the heart with a fierce protectiveness to rival the way he felt about his son. Which made her call late the night after her duel all the more disturbing.</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>
    <span>If my sister comes, give her the heart. Don't risk your men, or yourself. Or your son.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="western">He knew she had her reasons for the order, but he was reluctant to obey it. Even more so because she hadn't explained to him why she'd changed her mind. It troubled him to think that such a beautiful woman, so full of wit and life, would sacrifice herself to a madwoman. The problem had kept him awake most of the night, dozing fitfully as he listened for any threats to his camp.</p>
<p class="western">He was gathering wood for the breakfast fires when shouts brought him running back to camp. He dashed into the clearing to find his men standing, bows and crossbows drawn, all their weapons pointed at a man who stood in the center of the camp. Dark eyes locked onto him, and the thin mouth twisted into a sharp grimace.</p>
<p class="western">“Rumple….” He paused, looking closer at the man.</p>
<p class="western">He'd heard from Regina that the man known as Rumplestiltskin had been split into two. He'd heard the rumors, the reports from his men who'd been at the square. One man was Rumplestiltskin, apparently a white sorcerer. The other was the Dark One, chained to the witch's side.</p>
<p class="western">The man in the center of his camp was disheveled in a way he'd never really imagined Rumplestiltskin could be. His clothing looked as if it had been put on carelessly, or slept in, and it was filthy. His hair appeared to have been given a rough comb-through with a hand and left alone otherwise. But it was his eyes that were the most disturbing. Wild and dark, burning with rage and pain and no small amount of madness. The eyes of a man trapped and driven almost beyond endurance and any semblance of sanity.</p>
<p class="western">“Dark One.” He moved forward through the ring of his men, drawing his bow as he went. “What brings you here?”</p>
<p class="western">“You have something my mistress desires. And you're going to give it to me. Or I will destroy this camp.” The Dark One gestured, and his bow was slapped out of his hands. Several of his men yelped as they suffered similar fates. “You get one chance, dearie.”</p>
<p class="western">He swallowed hard. “What is it you wish?”</p>
<p class="western">The Dark One's jaw twitched. “Regina left something with you. You will give it to me.” He held out his hand. “Or else...” His other hand flourished, and power crackled around his fingers.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, yes. I understand.” Robin held up his hands. “I understand. Just...promise me you will leave us in peace if I surrender the item.” He understood now why Regina had told him to yield. The Dark One he remembered had been bad enough but this one, tortured and borderline insane...he had no wish to engage in combat with the man before him. He was surprised to find he even felt pity for the other man. “A deal. The queen's heart for our safety, at least at this time.” He didn't dare demand their permanent safety. Not knowing that the Dark One was under Zelena's thrall.</p>
<p class="western">“As you wish. Give me the Queen's heart, and I shall depart and leave you...unharmed.” The Dark One's voice was low, sharp, as if he balanced on the edge of madness, approaching some limit that Robin had no knowledge of. “Best hurry, dearie. My patience won't last forever.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes. Of course.” Robin nodded and turned to make his way to the storage place, the hidden tree hollow where he hid his most valuable treasures. He drew out the box with Regina's heart. He paused, tempted to substitute the heart with something else. He even had his hand on the latch before his common sense took over.</p>
<p class="western">His men would be helpless if the Dark One unleashed his wrath. And his son was in their camp. Regina had already told him to do this. She'd obviously known or guessed at what would happen. He took a deep breath, regret heavy in his gut as he stood and turned, carrying the box with Regina's heart before him.</p>
<p class="western">He returned, pacing through the ring and forward to the Dark One. Up close, the Dark One looked even worse. Dark shadows ringed his eyes like bruises, and behind the madness Robin sensed despair. Despair and pain. He'd seen men rescued from Nottingham's dungeon that had that look in their eyes. Men who had suffered far too much.</p>
<p class="western">He laid the box carefully in the Dark One's outstretched hand and dared breathe a soft word, whispered there in the man's ear. “I'm sorry.”</p>
<p class="western">Something sparked in the dark brown eyes. Surprise, and perhaps the faintest trace of gratitude. Then the Dark One dropped his hand, the magic disappearing from his fingers. He examined the box. He met Robin's eyes for one brief moment, a dark smile curling his mouth. Then he was gone, vanishing in a cloud of dark red smoke.</p>
<p class="western">Robin released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Some part of him had half-expected the Dark One to attack regardless of their deal, simply because they'd been helping Regina and her allies. He wouldn't have put it past Zelena to have ordered it.</p>
<p class="western">“Papa.” A small voice startled him out of his daze. He turned as his son poked his head out of the tent.</p>
<p class="western">“Roland.” He turned and all but ran to his son, scooping him up into his arms and breathing a sigh of relief into the boy's hair.</p>
<p class="western">“You gave that man Miss Regina's present to you.” The boy was watching him with wide eyes.</p>
<p class="western">“So I did. And now I need to go tell Regina about it.” He hefted his son higher to settle against his hip. “So, why don't you and I go visit the lady? We can get breakfast at Granny's.”</p>
<p class="western">“With Miss Regina?” Roland's wide-eyed gaze turned hopeful.</p>
<p class="western">“Perhaps. I hope so.” He also hoped that she'd forgive him for what he'd done.</p>
<p class="western">
  <strong>***WG***</strong>
</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin woke to the sun shining through his curtains, and warmth encasing his hand. He blinked a little, then turned his head.</p>
<p class="western">Baelfire was sitting in the chair beside him, asleep and flopped awkwardly over the bed. Their hands were intertwined, Baelfire's free hand pillowing his head. Rumplestiltskin smiled fondly.</p>
<p class="western">There had been a time when he'd been the one in the chair, his son in the bed.</p>
<p class="western">He took a moment to assess his own condition. The headache he'd had from using his Sight was gone, as were the majority of the aches from Zelena's punishment. He felt better rested than he had in a long time, possibly years. Certainly better than he'd felt since his resurrection.</p>
<p class="western">He closed his eyes, remembering what had transpired the night before. Baelfire and Belle, bringing him home and getting him in bed. He'd asked Baelfire to stay and they'd talked. Talked about the past. He'd apologized.</p>
<p class="western">And Baelfire had forgiven him. He'd said he loved him. He had a vague memory of his son cradling his hand, then holding him as he wept. Wept in a way he didn't think he'd dared to cry in centuries. A lump formed in his throat as he remembered his son's arms around him. The way his boy had held him as he'd fallen asleep, lighter in heart and mind than he'd been since that terrible day that Baelfire had fallen through the portal.</p>
<p class="western">A shrill ring wrenched him from his thoughts. He jumped. So did Baelfire, head jerking up with an incoherent mumble. “Wha...” Then his son dug into a pocket and pulled out a phone, swiped the screen and muttered hoarsely into it. “Neal here.”</p>
<p class="western">A moment later, he sat up, sleep replaced by awareness. “You sure? So that's it then? Okay.” His hand let go of Rumplestiltskin's and scrubbed through his hair. “Right. So what's the plan?” He paused, a frown furrowing his brow. “Seriously?” He sighed. “I'll talk to him about it. Yeah. I'll tell him...sure. Meet you in a while. Yeah. Later babe.” He clicked off the phone and dropped it on the bed, scrubbing both hands over his face as if trying to wipe away any remaining traces of exhaustion.</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin pushed himself upright. “What was that?”</p>
<p class="western">“Emma.” Baelfire grimaced and shook his head. “Regina called her. Apparently the Dark One took her heart from Robin earlier this morning.”</p>
<p class="western">“So Zelena has everything she needs. Except for the child.” Dread coiled in his stomach.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. That's about the size of it. We're just waiting for Snow to go into labor. Emma said she and Regina were talking about setting up heavy-duty wards when it happens.”</p>
<p class="western">“That's wise.” He considered. “I can assist with that.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. Emma asked if you would. And there's one other thing.” Baelfire leaned forward. “She wanted to know if you'd be willing to teach her. And Regina. They've apparently talked it over, and they wanna learn that light magic you were talking about.”</p>
<p class="western">“I see.” He considered the request. Light magic wasn't as familiar to him as Dark, not after all this time. Still, he knew how to use it. Even when he'd been joined to the Dark One, he'd possessed healing powers and protection spells. As he'd told Emma and Regina both, magic was all about emotions. It didn't matter what rituals one went through, what emblems and runes they drew, or spells they chanted. In the end, it was all about the feeling one put into the spell.</p>
<p class="western">He levered himself off the bed, then experimentally swiped his hand over himself. Light flickered, and he found himself clothed in his preferred suit. It was harder than he remembered, but his magic still worked. “I should be capable of offering my assistance.” He looked at his son, seeing the troubled expression on the younger man's face. “Bae...”</p>
<p class="western">“Will you be okay? Yesterday...” Baelfire paused.</p>
<p class="western">“I'll be all right. I've mostly recovered from...yesterday.” he knew what his son was worried about, and found himself as reluctant as the younger man to speak about it. He didn't want to think about Zelena's punishment, or what it had done to him. Knowing what he did about the dagger and the Dark One, he was even less eager to contemplate what it had done to his other self.</p>
<p class="western">“What if Zelena gets mad again?” His son's voice was quiet.</p>
<p class="western">“We'll deal with it as it happens.” The truth was that Zelena was always angry in some fashion, even if she didn't always inflict that anger on her slave. He could feel it in the back of his mind. If he closed his eyes and concentrated, he knew he'd be able to feel what his counterpart was feeling. He walled those feelings away. He knew far too much about them already. If he let himself focus on them, he'd drown.</p>
<p class="western">Baelfire studied him for a moment, then nodded. “Okay.” He stood, stretching and wincing as his back cracked. “Well, I need a shower. So how about we both get cleaned up, and then we can meet Belle for breakfast. Then she and I can...do something I guess, while you meet Regina and Emma at the shop and give them some magic lessons.”</p>
<p class="western">“That sounds wise.” he pursed his mouth. “If you feel up to it...I'd appreciate it if you and Belle could search the library for any references to Oz. Anything else we can learn about Zelena would be beneficial to us.”</p>
<p class="western">Baelfire nodded. “Sure. We can do that.”</p>
<p class="western">
  
  <span>
    <span>Half an hour later, he was clean and feeling much better. Belle arrived a few minutes later, bringing with her a wide variety of breakfast goods, including coffee and fresh juice. Rumplestiltskin and his son set them out while she brewed tea, presenting it to him in his chipped cup with an impish smile on her face. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Neal watched, then tilted his head at the cup. “Someday, one of you is gonna have to tell me the story behind you and that cup.”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin smiled. “It's...a bit of a story.”</p>
<p class="western">“He was teasing me.” Belle's lips curled in fond remembrance. “I'd only just come to his castle, and I'd heard such awful stories about the Dark One. And then your father made this truly horrible quip about skinning infants. It shocked me so badly I dropped the cup and knocked a chip out of the rim. And of course, I was terrified that he'd do something awful to me for breaking his dishes. But all he did was smirk and tell me it was just a cup. After that, it was sort of...funny. He kept the cup as a reminder to tease me about it, and over time...”</p>
<p class="western">“It came to mean much more to me.” Rumplestiltskin rubbed his thumb across the chipped rim. He'd long ago used magic to make sure the edges of the porcelain wouldn't cut him, smoothing them down until it looked and felt like the chip had been deliberate.</p>
<p class="western">Belle reached across and laid a hand over his. “It became a symbol of our love. Chipped, but still beautiful and worth holding onto.”</p>
<p class="western">“Indeed.” He turned his hand palm upward and curled his fingers around hers.</p>
<p class="western">Neal smiled. “That's a nice story. Sounds a bit like Emma and me.”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin quirked a brow. “I don't believe I ever heard that story.”</p>
<p class="western">Neal's grin widened. “Yeah, well, it's a bit embarrassing.” His father's smile invited him to continue, and he found himself more than willing to comply. “After Neverland, I was living on the streets. So one night, I stole the keys to this car. Little yellow bug. Meant to use it as a place to crash for the night, leave the keys with the car the next morning. Before I woke up, though, the car got stolen and hot-wired. Pretty girl. Young, practically innocent looking. Instead of causing a huge fuss, I made a joke with her about asking for the keys. Then I asked her to take me for a cup of coffee.” He shrugged. “We sort of went from there.”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin chuckled. “And your young car thief was Miss Swan, I take it?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yep. Just as sassy and smart as she is now.” Neal laughed. “She'd be pissed if she knew I'd told you.”</p>
<p class="western">“I shall endeavor to avoid telling her.” Rumplestiltskin laughed again, then reached across to refill his tea.</p>
<p class="western">The rest of breakfast passed in a light-hearted atmosphere. Afterward, Belle drove them to town. Rumplestiltskin went to his shop, while the other two went across the road to the library to start researching.</p>
<p class="western">Once inside, Rumplestilskin called Emma and Regina. Half an hour later, the door chimed, and he looked up to see both women entering his shop. Emma looked tired. Regina looked like she was running on coffee, adrenaline, and an edge of anger.</p>
<p class="western">Emma stopped at the window, looking through it, likely for any spies. Rumplestiltskin had no doubt there were spies. He also doubted they'd be seen unless Zelena wanted them to be. Still, there was no harm in letting the girl look.</p>
<p class="western">Finally, Emma was satisfied enough to turn back to him. “Neal told you what we wanted?”</p>
<p class="western">“You both wish to learn something of white magic.” He folded his hands on the counter.</p>
<p class="western">“You said that's what we needed to fight Zelena.” Emma stuffed her hands into her pockets.</p>
<p class="western">“I did. And I meant it. But you must understand. Learning any kind of magic requires focus, dedication. It's not something you can do half-heartedly. It's something you must want, something you must be willing to put time and effort into practicing. You must believe in what you are doing, and in your ability to do it.”</p>
<p class="western">“We know that, Gold.” Regina huffed the words.</p>
<p class="western">“You do. But Miss Swan...” He dipped his head in a nod to Emma. “Is not a consistent practitioner.” He turned his attention to Emma. “I doubt you've used magic at all in the last year. And before that...a handful of times, perhaps?”</p>
<p class="western">“Just True Love's Kiss for Henry, a couple of things in Neverland. And the warding spell for your shop after Hook stabbed you.”</p>
<p class="western">“Exactly. If you want to be effective against Zelena, dearie, you're gonna have to put a lot more effort into it. You have to be serious about this. To be wielded effectively, magic cannot be something you simply pick up at need and put down again when you've finished for the moment. It's not a gun, Miss Swan.” He moved around the counter, absently casting a spell to summon a ball to him. He met her eyes, then banished the ball again. “I don't use magic simply to show off, Miss Swan, though I won't deny there is an element of that. Magic, like any other skill, must be exercised consistently and often. Do you understand?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. I do. And I'll do whatever it takes. I'm in this for the road.” Emma nodded tightly at him.</p>
<p class="western">“Very well. I assume you're of the same mind?” He looked at Regina.</p>
<p class="western">“I wouldn't be here otherwise.”</p>
<p class="western">“As you say.” he considered. “Very well. I believe my house would be the best place to practice. I have a workroom there, and the property is warded.”</p>
<p class="western">“Then why meet us here?” Emma frowned.</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin smiled darkly. “Because, Miss Swan, I don't want people to know where I am if I'm teaching you magic. If they think I'm here, then we are less likely to be disturbed elsewhere.”</p>
<p class="western">“Sensible. We should go then. I want to get started.” Rumplestiltskin nodded to Regina's comment and raised his hand.</p>
<p class="western">Thirty seconds later, they materialized in his basement workroom. “This should do.”</p>
<p class="western">Regina blinked. “Where is this?”</p>
<p class="western">He turned away to take off his jacket and lay it on the low table he usually used for mixing potions. “This is a partially underground room in the outbuilding behind my house.”</p>
<p class="western">“Nice.” Emma copied his movement, as did Regina, leaving them all in their shirt-sleeves.</p>
<p class="western">“All right.” He turned to his students. “We'll start with something simple. I want each of you to raise a shield over yourselves.”</p>
<p class="western">Regina complied immediately. Rumplestiltskin shook his head. “Light magic, dearie.” He summoned his shield into being, a silver-white globe that looked as if he'd poured a cascade of glowing light over himself.</p>
<p class="western">Emma frowned. She still hadn't raised a shield at all. “What...”</p>
<p class="western">“Do the same thing you did at my shop, Miss Swan.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma frowned. “At your shop I drew a line in invisible chalk. And then you talked me through some...feelings thing.”</p>
<p class="western">“Exactly. The chalk is just a reference marker. Your reference for this exercise should be about three feet from you, in a circle around you.” He gestured. “Focus on the same feelings that allowed you to form that shield, and visualize one around you.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma frowned, but closed her eyes. Moments later, a shield flickered into being. Rumplestiltskin studied it, then gathered a small globe of energy and threw it at her. It slammed through the barrier and smacked into the young woman's arm. Emma jumped and cursed, and the shield faded. “What the hell, Gold?”</p>
<p class="western">“You're gonna have to do a lot better than that, dearie, if you want to keep out Zelena. You have to want this, Miss Swan. Want it and believe in it. I want you to work on increasing your focus while I work with Regina.” Emma scowled at him, but finally closed her eyes again.</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin watched her a moment, then turned to Regina. “Try again.”</p>
<p class="western">Regina pulled up another shield. He shook his head. “No. Not like that.”</p>
<p class="western">She dismissed the shield angrily. “What the hell do you want?”</p>
<p class="western">“You're letting the wrong emotions fuel your magic. I told you before. Magic is all about what you feel. Dark emotions bring Dark magic. You need to use the other side of the coin now.”</p>
<p class="western">“You never taught me how.” Regina's voice went low.</p>
<p class="western">“No. I didn't.” He did regret that. But then, he'd barely had anything left of himself when he'd started teaching Regina. The Dark One's magic had been far more accessible than his own. Besides, he'd needed her to be proficient in using Dark Magic to cast the curse to find his son. “But I have every confidence you can learn. And probably much faster than you picked up the magic I used to teach you.” Regina had not been a child of darkness when he'd first come to her. That was why she'd had so much trouble learning from him, and why there'd been more than one occasion where she'd balked at learning and turned away from her lessons.</p>
<p class="western">He circled her slowly, his gait calm and controlled. “When you shield, what are you protecting? Why is it important? Before, it was self-interest. But you have other interests. What are you willing to protect now? What's important to you, Regina?”</p>
<p class="western">“Henry.” Her answer was quick, almost defensive. He kept silent, and after a moment, she relaxed a little. “I may have made some...friendly acquaintances that I would like to get to know better. And children should never be endangered.”</p>
<p class="western">“That's the spirit, dearie.” He saw her scowl at the use of the phrase. “Focus on that, and raise a shield.”</p>
<p class="western">
  
  <span>
    <span>Regina's brow furrowed, but she closed her eyes. He watched her raise her hands, palm upward, level with her waist. At any other time, he might have scolded her about telegraphing her intent, but this was hardly the time. Besides, he had to admit that she'd always</span>
  </span>
  
  <span>
    <span>had excellent reflexes. If she could master the basic principle, she'd be able to raise shields faster than he could. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Regina flourished her hands upward, lifting them smoothly to her shoulders. A silvery-white dome swirled into being around her, solidifying into a translucent plane of quietly humming energy. He studied it, then experimentally flicked a ball of energy at her as well. It bounced off. “Well done.”</p>
<p class="western">Regina nodded and dismissed the shield. “Seems simple enough.”</p>
<p class="western">“Ah. Now that's where you're wrong, dearie.” He raised a finger in admonishment. “It's simple enough now. But you'll have to focus on those emotions when it's Zelena in front of you. Not nearly as easy.” he observed the way Regina's expression darkened. “You get angry, just thinking of her. You really think you can face her and stay focused?” He felt his jaw clench.</p>
<p class="western">Regina considered. “I suppose it might take a little more work.”</p>
<p class="western">“Indeed. Practice.” He turned back to Emma. Her shield looked stronger, at least.</p>
<p class="western">He launched another ball of fire at it. The shield wavered, but it held a little better than her previous attempt. “Better, Miss Swan. But that won't hold up to a full assault.” He struck harder, and Emma flinched as the shield dissolved. “You're gonna have to do better than that.” He gestured. “Again.”</p>
<p class="western">They practiced for hours, continuing much in the same vein. Regina took longer to reach the point where she could confidently use light emotions rather than dark ones for each exercise. Once she reached that point, however, she adapted quickly, managing to keep a hold of the proper energies even when he surprised her with a full-fledged illusion of Zelena, recreated from his memories of the night before.</p>
<p class="western">Emma took longer to get the grasp of magic, and of each new exercise. Cynical and not naturally imaginative, she struggled with visualizing and going with her emotions rather than her head. He took to prodding her with his well-honed sarcasm and frequently addressed her like a child. It irritated the young savior, but she was more inclined to succeed when she was railing at him. The best method for bringing her to task seemed to be pricking her pride until she managed the task he set her simply so she could throw her success in his face. In Dark Magic it would have been a dangerous method, but with her, it was effective. And once she had gotten over her natural hurdles, she was stronger than Regina on several accounts, and more consistent in her use of the proper sources of energy.</p>
<p class="western">He began to see patterns to their spell-work. Regina was naturally combative and naturally dramatic. She used gestures that telegraphed her spells but also drew attention, and she picked up offensive spells quickly. Her shields were excellent, but they weren't her first instinct in a fight.</p>
<p class="western">Emma, on the other hand, was far more controlled and subtle. She wasn't big on gestures, preferring a minimum of movement. She blended into the background, exploding from stillness into motion at the critical time. And she was defensive. Shields became second nature for her after the second or third hour. She could use offensive spells well enough, and when she did they were strong and focused, but her first reflex was to protect herself and wait for her enemy to make a mistake.</p>
<p class="western">Alone against Zelena, her technique wasn't aggressive enough. She didn't have the strength to out-wait her opponent, nor the control and patience. But if she was backing Regina…now that had potential.</p>
<p class="western">Once he was satisfied with their basics, he pitted himself against them. He lacked Zelena's Dark Magic, naturally, but he was stronger than both of them. Through criticism, attacks, and pointed comments, he goaded them into working together, tag-teaming him. They were reluctant at first, struggling to set aside their differences, but he reminded them repeatedly of Henry, and that was enough to get them working with each other. Once they were on the same side, their techniques meshed beautifully. It got even better when they began to see the patterns as well, coordinating with each other.</p>
<p class="western">It was rare to see two magicians who were so in tune, and it certainly wasn't what he would have expected from two women who had started out as bitter enemies. But that simply made it more of an advantage. If he hadn't expected it, then it was likely Zelena wouldn't either.</p>
<p class="western">The sun had long since set when he called a halt to the work. All of them were exhausted, sweaty, and hungry. Rumplestiltskin led them back into the house. Belle and Baelfire weren't back yet, which didn't surprise him. Belle was a tenacious researcher, and his son could be as well when he had a specific goal in mind. He collected some basic snacking foods from his pantry and refrigerator, a bottle of scotch from his cabinet, and returned to the sitting room.</p>
<p class="western">Emma was sprawled across his sofa. Regina looked slightly more poised, sitting in his chair by the fire, but still worn. Both accepted the food and the liquor gratefully.</p>
<p class="western">It was Emma who finally broke the exhausted silence around them. “So...what now?”</p>
<p class="western">“Now?” Rumplestiltskin drained the last of his scotch and stood for a refill. “Now, Miss Swan, you and Regina return home. Eat something more substantial, a good solid meal. You've been working hard, and you need to replenish your reserves. Then sleep, for the same reason. Tomorrow we'll continue to practice, assuming that nothing happens to deter us from our schedules. And if something does happen, we'll deal with it then.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma nodded. “Can we handle her?”</p>
<p class="western">“Zelena?” Gold considered. “Your chances are better. Good enough? That's not something I can answer. You'll have to face her to find out.”</p>
<p class="western">“And the Dark One?” Regina frowned.</p>
<p class="western">“The Dark One is mine to deal with. Just as he's always been.” He felt his hand tighten on his glass. To face his other half…</p>
<p class="western">“Robin told me something. He said the Dark One came to the camp. He said that something was wrong. That we'd better hurry. It doesn't look like he's going to last much longer.”</p>
<p class="western">He closed his eyes. He knew what Robin meant. If he focused on the link that still bound them, he could feel his counterpart's desperation. His suffering, his madness. The Dark One had always been affected the worst by their imprisonment and mistreatment. It was all the worse because there was no release in death for the Dark One. The curse of immortality. He'd never die of an accident, but he couldn't seek the release of death either.</p>
<p class="western">“Did you hear me?” Regina had risen to stand at his side, brow creased in what almost looked like concern.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. I heard.” He drank a swallow of scotch to steady himself. “The man's immortal, dearie. You shouldn't be concerned about him surviving. What you should worry about is what will be left.” he considered. “Which, actually, is none of your concern. The Dark One is something I must deal with.”</p>
<p class="western">“Can you? If he goes insane?” Regina's question was blunt, and it angered him, but he couldn't blame her for asking it.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes. I can.” He knew he would deal with the Dark One. It was the price involved that concerned him. He sighed and knocked back the rest of his scotch, then set his glass on the mantle. “Go home, both of you. Rest. You're gonna need it.”</p>
<p class="western">Regina stared at him a moment, looking like she wanted to say something more. Then she huffed, finished the last of her drink, and left. Emma followed her. Rumplestiltskin collected the glasses, then went to see what was available for dinner.</p>
<p class="western">Belle and Baelfire returned while he was busy searching out ingredients for a salad. Belle took over cooking while he sat at the table with his son, discussing the day's work.</p>
<p class="western">Unfortunately, there wasn't much about Oz in the Storybrooke library. There were some general history books, some general geography books, and a few legends and stories, but not many. And certainly nothing about the magic of Oz, and precious little about the witches. Not that he'd expected much. For one, even Zelena probably had more sense than to leave information about her strengths and weaknesses just lying around. For another, Oz had always been a closed-off land, unwelcoming of outsiders. The magic and the people there had always been rather self-contained, a realm unto themselves. Most of the books in the Storybrooke library were his or Regina's, and he didn't think either of them had ever had much material about Oz.</p>
<p class="western">Exhaustion caused him to seek his bed shortly after eating. Despite his formidable reserves of power, the effort required for several hours of sparring against two gifted sorceresses was still taxing. He retired early, but his sleep was uneasy, haunted by the knowledge that somewhere not far distant, the other half of himself sat in an iron cage, sleepless and tormented by his mistress. He woke more than once, half tempted to seek out the Dark One and try to free him. Once, he even found himself halfway to his closet, intending to dress, before he stopped himself.</p>
<p class="western">It galled him to know that his other half was imprisoned and suffering. But Zelena would most likely expect him to attempt a rescue and have traps prepared for him. He didn't have the ability to fight her alone. Besides, she had the dagger. Not being the Dark One meant he didn't suffer the thrall, the compulsions, but his name was still bound to the blade, and he could still be influenced through it. He could still be bound with it if Zelena knew what she was doing, and he dared not take the risk. He'd be no use to anyone if he was captured, and another danger to them if she figured out how to coerce him.</p>
<p class="western">The knowledge of those facts kept him in his house, but made his night no easier. It was nearly dawn before restless dozing turned into true sleep.</p>
<p class="western">Belle roused him only a few hours later. Fortunately, Baelfire had started coffee, and that was enough to wake him up some, and allow him to at least put up a good front. He felt tired, but his magic had mostly recovered, enough that he could train the girls, or fight if he had to. Breakfast helped his physical reserves, and by the time he'd finished the eggs, bacon, toast, and hash-browns Belle had plied him with, the caffeine had kicked in, and he felt almost normal. He was contemplating calling Regina to discuss further training when Baelfire's phone rang.</p>
<p class="western">Neal swallowed quickly and answered. “Emma. What's up?” Rumplestiltskin couldn't hear what Emma said, but Baelfire bolted out if his seat. “I hear you. We're on our way.” He shut the phone.</p>
<p class="western">“What's going on?” Belle frowned.</p>
<p class="western">“Mary Margaret just went into labor. They're headed for the hospital.”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin pushed back from the table, glad his son and Belle had brought the car home the evening before. “And so is Zelena. Count on that.”</p>
<p class="western">Belle set her fork down and stood up as well. “Then we need to go.” There was a brief delay while all of them snatched up jackets, and Belle and Neal collected shoes, then they piled into Belle's car and raced for the hospital.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Battlefield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Emma met them at the door of the hospital. Regina arrived seconds later. All four of them piled out of their cars, but it was Regina who voiced the breathless question. “Well?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">“Contractions are about five minutes apart, with some dilation. That's all Whale told me. They've taken her up to a room.” Emma shifted restlessly. “Haven't seen anything of Zelena. Think she knows, or do we have time?”</p><p class="western">“She knows.” Rumplestiltskin had only to brush his other self's bond to feel it, the overflow of Zelena's satisfaction. “She's coming.”</p><p class="western">To their credit none of the others asked how he knew, just nodded. Emma jerked her head at the hospital. “Henry's already up there with David. Belle, I think you should join them.”</p><p class="western">
  
  <span>
    <span>Belle nodded and darted inside, just as Hook came racing up. “Sorry I'm late. What's going on?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">“Zelena's coming.” Emma sized them up. “Hook, Neal...I think you should wait outside the delivery room. We may need you as a last line of defense. Or to handle any physical attacks.”</p><p class="western">Hook had his sword, and probably a few knives on his person. But Baelfire...Rumplestiltskin concentrated, materializing a blade for his son. “Bae, you'll need this.”</p><p class="western">Baelfire took the sword. “Thanks, Papa.” He and Hook shared a glance and dashed inside.</p><p class="western">Emma started to speak, but Rumplestilskin took over. “There's no more time. You and Regina get inside and raise shields around the hallway to your mother's room. I'll build the first set of shields here.” Shielding the entire hospital wasn't beyond his strength, but it would be beyond theirs. “Go.”</p><p class="western">Both women turned and vanished inside. Rumplestiltskin set his feet and focused, drawing deep on his reserves as he brought memories of the hospital's layout up in his mind's eye. Then he pulled on his power, shaping it, controlling and manipulating it into a giant dome of energy. The shield snapped to life, just as Zelena, the Dark One, and four of her pet monkeys materialized on the other side.</p><p class="western">Zelena scowled. Rumplestiltskin gave her a snarky grin and teleported himself into the hospital proper. He knew that Zelena would use the Dark One to break his shield, and he knew his counterpart would succeed, if only because the dagger's compulsion would torture him until he had no other choice. But it would take a few minutes, and a few minutes was all he needed.</p><p class="western">He set a series of wards, magic that would both protect Snow White and draw Zelena towards them, without involving anyone else in the hospital. He wasn't going to endanger Snow, but he knew there'd be hell to pay if any of the other hospital patients wound up caught in the crossfire.</p><p class="western">A nurse came edging out of an adjoining hallway as he passed. “What's going on?”</p><p class="western">“Battle.” He gave her a quick look, sharp and deadly. “You'd best make yourself scarce, dearie. Things are going to get rather messy around here.” The nurse darted back the way she'd come, eyes wide. He shook his head and kept setting the wards.</p><p class="western">A dull, cracking boom sounded outside, the sound of his external shield shattering. He grimaced, then teleported up to the maternity hallway, just in time to hear Snow White scream. He winced, then turned to face the rest of the defenders, gathered at the end of the hallway.</p><p class="western">“What the hell was that crashing sound a minute ago?” Emma was studying the walls with barely concealed trepidation.</p><p class="western">“That was Zelena, or rather the Dark One under her control, breaking my external shield around the hospital.” He shook out his shoulders and his hands, already feeling the tingling stiffness that came from intensive spell-work. “In the meantime, the rest of the hospital is warded." He looked back behind him at the double – make that triple – weave of shields. “Zelena brought the Dark One and at least four of her pets with her.”</p><p class="western">“That's not so bad.” Neal hefted his sword.</p><p class="western">“That's what you think.” Emma shuffled, her body already settling into a fight or flight stance, hands flexing at her sides. “You only have to deal with the damned monkeys.”</p><p class="western">“Just remember what the two of you practiced. Control. Emotions. And work together.” Rumplestiltskin was paying more attention to his demolishing wards than their conversation.</p><p class="western">Zelena appeared at the end of the hall. Regina, in typical style, threw a fireball at her as soon as she saw her. Zelena threw one right back at her. Emma threw up a shield, and the fight dissolved into chaos as Hook and Baelfire engaged the monkeys, and Rumplestiltskin faced the Dark One.</p><p class="western">Zelena had allowed the Dark One to clean up a little, put on fresh clothes. But his face was haggard and gaunt, hair oily and stringy, and in his eyes burned madness. Rumplestiltskin held his ground, neither retreating nor making the first attack.</p><p class="western">A jagged, ugly smile broke across the Dark One's face. “You think you can handle me, dearie?”</p><p class="western">He smiled right back, fighting a shiver at the sound of his voice coming from another mouth. “I think we both know I can.” He summoned power, spells and counter-spells coming to mind.</p><p class="western">The Dark One gestured, and a wave of raw force blasted at him. He blocked it, absorbing it into his shields, redirecting it and returning a bolt of his own energy. The Dark One swept it aside and hammered at him with a ball of fire. He caught it and returned it, and the fight was joined.</p><p class="western">Spells swept back and forth, making the hospital shake. Two or three times, he saw wild energy crash into the triplicate shield behind them. Emma and Regina both winced at the impact, but it held.</p><p class="western">More distracting were the intermittent and piercing screams from Snow, and the clang of blades as Baelfire and Hook engaged the monkeys in combat. Both men were skilled in battle, but hampered by the knowledge that the monkeys had once been men, men they might have known.</p><p class="western">Bae scored the first victory, shoving one of his opponents into a closet and locking the door. Hook did the same a moment later, leaving both of them in a one on one match that ended minutes later.</p><p class="western">Regina and Emma were holding their own. Zelena was powerful and more skilled than Rumplestiltskin would have guessed. She'd studied long and hard after he'd sent her away. Emma was a good match in strength, but not training. Regina was as well or better trained, but she didn't have Zelena's raw power. However, both of them had taken his lessons in the basement to heart, adopting the strategy they'd used to fight him to a near standstill, synchronizing strengths and weaknesses as they battled back and forth.</p><p class="western">Rumplestiltskin had his own battle to fight. The Dark One was strong. It felt like he was holding back, but this close, Rumplestiltskin could feel the war that waged within his counterpart. Zelena had commanded him to kill. That Rumplestiltskin was a match for him, in learning and strength, didn't matter to the dagger's compulsion. The torture of its power both weakened and goaded the Dark One, driving him into ever more violent and ferocious displays of power, even as it sapped his energies just enough for Rumplestiltskin to find cracks in his defenses and drive him back.</p><p class="western">He trapped and negated a spell that would have eviscerated him, responding with a raw punch of force. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he and the Dark One <em>could</em> kill each other, and he certainly had no idea what would happen if one of them succeeded. But it wasn't only his life in the balance. The knowledge that Bae might die if he failed drove him as harshly as the dagger's command drove the Dark One.</p><p class="western">There was no way to say how long they fought. It could have been minutes or hours for all he could tell.</p><p class="western">Then Snow White shrieked, an ear-piercing sound that reminded him of his time on the front, the sound men made right before the ogres tore them apart, or when the surgeons amputated.</p><p class="western">Zelena's attention wavered, just for a split second. Emma and Regina took advantage of that split second, working in perfect concert as though they'd done it all their lives. Two spells, raw concussive stunners, whipped from their hands, both light magic, both powerful enough to knock a dragon off its feet. Zelena managed to partially re-direct the first one, but the second one hit her straight on, sending her flying backward. She slammed into the wall with a painful crunch, hands instinctively flailing for purchase and for spells as Regina and Emma repeated the maneuver.</p><p class="western">The dagger of the Dark One fell from her hands to hit the tile with a ringing clink as the second set of spells flung her through the door to the stairwell.</p><p class="western">The Dark One's head snapped around, his focus on Rumplestiltskin evaporating as a snarl curled his lips and rumbled out of his throat. Abruptly, his full attention was on the stairwell. The energy crackling around his hands was black as midnight. He flung two fireballs, incinerating the last two monkeys.</p><p class="western">“What the...” Hook whipped around, then turned and grabbed Baelfire's arm. “Best get out of the way lad. This is going to get a bit...nasty.” He yanked the younger man backward, closer to Emma and Regina.</p><p class="western">Rumplestiltskin stared, just as Zelena teleported back into the hall, a furious glare on her face. “You'll pay for...”</p><p class="western">The Dark One hit her with a ball of roiling black energy that sent her flying again. She got her feet, then slammed his next attack aside with a grunt of effort. “What do you think you're doing, doll?”</p><p class="western">The Dark One's lip curled. “Oh, I'm not your doll, dearie. And I warned you what would happen if you ever lost control of me.” His hands came up, darkness swirling around both palms. “I said I'd kill you, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do.” He flung another attack at her.</p><p class="western">Zelena threw her hands up to teleport away, but the Dark One was faster, and Rumplestiltskin felt the anti-transport magic lock into place. The Dark One smiled viciously. “No way out for you...dearie.”</p><p class="western">
  
  <span>
    <span>Zelena had guts to spare. She didn't run, simply attacked the Dark One head-on. Rumplestiltskin felt her battering at his counterpart, using the madness and the wounds she'd already torn in him, mental and physical, to try and create an opening through which she could stop him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">It might have worked, if Rumplestiltskin had still been bound to the Dark One. But separated as they were, it was a foolish move. The Dark One battered her attacks aside like she'd blown bubbles at him instead, countering with raw, vicious magic, no intent behind it save to tear her apart. Zelena had the power and the sense to go on the defensive, but she was outmatched, and all of them knew it.</p><p class="western">“We have to stop him.” Emma was watching with wide eyes as the Dark One attacked. “We can't let him do this.”</p><p class="western">Regina snorted. “I don't see why not.”</p><p class="western">Rumplestiltskin found himself in agreement with the queen. “Indeed. With everything Zelena has done...”</p><p class="western">“She might deserve it. I get it. But that doesn't make it right. And curse or no curse, witch or no witch, we have laws. We have rules. And those rules say we can't let him just kill her. No matter how much she deserves. it.” Emma's expression was resolute.</p><p class="western">Hook grimaced. “Admirable sentiment love, but I'm not sure how exactly we can stop that.” His gesture was accompanied by a strangled shout as Zelena slammed into a wall again. “I don't think any of us want to get in the middle of that nasty tangle.”</p><p class="western">The pirate had a point. Emma's fists clenched. “There has to be a way.”</p><p class="western">Rumplestiltskin's eyes went to the dagger, lying against the wall. There was a way. He couldn't be assured of stopping the Dark One in a head-to-head struggle, but the dagger...He looked up, watching as the Dark One swatted another of Zelena's defenses aside, closing in on her like a wolf after prey.</p><p class="western">Emma grabbed his sleeve. “You can stop him, right?”</p><p class="western">She wasn't going to let it go. He sighed and shrugged himself free, resigned to his path. “I can.” He strode forward, scooping up the dagger just as the Dark One pinned Zelena to the wall with a hand at her throat and wrenched the broach containing her power jewel away.</p><p class="western">Zelena choked out a cry of horror that might have been amusing under other circumstances as the Dark One crushed her jewel into powder with a clench of his fist. He opened his hand, an ugly smile on his face as she gasped, wide-eyed and pained, watching the fall of emerald dust from his fingers. “How does it feel, dearie, to be the powerless one?” He let go, stepping back a pace as the witch collapsed to the ground.</p><p class="western">Zelena looked up at him in wide-eyed terror. “You can't...”</p><p class="western">The snarl widened. “Oh, I can. I've taken your power. And now...” He raised a hand, fire tumbling in his palm. “Now, doll...” He spat the word with such venom that all of them flinched. “I'm gonna take your life.”</p><p class="western">There was no more time for hesitation. Rumplestiltskin closed his hand tighter around the hilt of the dagger, glad he was the one who had taken it, not one of the others. Best that it was left to him to control the Dark One. He was glad no one voiced an objection as he hefted the blade. “Enough.”</p><p class="western">The Dark One froze. Rumplestiltskin paced forward, feeling his way through the possible commands. He knew what his counterpart was feeling, through the forces that bound them. No need to make it worse than it already was.</p><p class="western">The Dark One snarled at him as he approached. “What do you think you're doing?”</p><p class="western">“What I've always done. Maintaining control.” Rumplestiltskin looked into the Dark One's eyes. “You've rendered her powerless. Let that be enough.” He kept his tone light, trying to keep the force of command from it. The harder the command, the worse it felt, and he knew it well. “Let the heroes take care of her.”</p><p class="western">“Seriously. We'll lock her up. She won't cause any more trouble.” Emma stepped forward. “She won't hurt anyone else.”</p><p class="western">“She needs to pay...” The words were gritted out.</p><p class="western">“And she will.” Regina stepped up to support Emma. “But not here. Not like this. Handling my sister is my job. Not yours.”</p><p class="western">Long moments passed. Then the fire disappeared and the Dark One lowered his hand. “As you will.”</p><p class="western">Rumplestiltskin felt and heard the dual meaning in those words. He relaxed his grip on the dagger, trying to convey his own meaning to his darker counterpart. He wasn't sure if he succeeded, because a new voice entered the conversation. “Is it safe?”</p><p class="western">David was standing awkwardly in the doorway of Snow White's room, watching with a wary expression.</p><p class="western">Emma reached around the Dark One and Rumplestiltskin and hauled Zelena to her feet. She slapped a magic binding cuff over one wrist for safety's sake, then fastened a pair of handcuffs around both Zelena's wrists. “Yeah. Pretty safe.”</p><p class="western">David grinned. “That's great.” He turned, and Henry came through the door, carefully holding a small bundle. “I'd like to introduce you to my son.”</p><p class="western">Emma's eyes widened. “That's...my...”</p><p class="western">“Your new younger brother.” David was grinning widely. Belle came up to stand beside them, smiling as well.</p><p class="western">Regina came over to see the new baby. Rumplestiltskin made his way to Belle's side, embracing her and Baelfire both in relief that they'd come through unscathed. Then Henry came up to him, smiling proudly about his new uncle and holding the child up for them to look at.</p><p class="western">None of them noticed when the Dark One left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. After the Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>The next few hours were confusing for everyone. </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">Emma and Hook took Zelena to the jail. David would have gone, but everyone agreed that he needed to stay with his exhausted wife and newborn son. The princess had come through the birthing process in good health. Snow was ecstatic to see her newest child, and even more so to see the rest of her family safe after the battle was over.</p><p class="western">Most of the day had passed while they were in combat, and dusk was falling by the time the majority of them agreed to disperse. Mary Margaret was well, though Whale recommended keeping her and the baby an additional night for observation. None of them could find any reason to disagree. David stayed with her.</p><p class="western">Regina invited Emma and Henry to have dinner at her house, as well as offering a place to sleep if they were uncomfortable staying at the loft with the Charmings gone. Henry was enthusiastic enough for Emma to agree.</p><p class="western">Baelfire and Killian had been deep in discussion ever since they'd returned from locking Zelena up. They left shortly after Regina and Emma did, with the stated intention of heading down to the Rabbit Hole for a drink and some catching up.</p><p class="western">Rumplestiltskin elected to return to his shop. He needed to get the spell books he'd used back under lock and key. The spells were far too dangerous to leave them lying around. Belle came with him, carrying half the load. She helped him put them back on the shelves, then caught him gently by one shoulder. “Hey. Are you all right?”</p><p class="western">He breathed deep. In the aftermath of the battle, he could feel the strain of the magical drain he'd experienced, and the bruises he'd acquired. More, he could allow himself to feel the shaky relief that everyone he loved had come out safe in the end. He'd been far less sure than he cared to admit about his abilities to face the Dark One, and how well the bonds between them would withstand a pitched battle.</p><p class="western">He pulled Belle to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead and inhaling the sweet floral scent in her hair. “I'm all right.”</p><p class="western">Her arms snaked around his middle and wrapped him in her comforting embrace. “I was worried about you.” She pressed a gentle kiss to the fabric that covered his chest, directly over his heart.</p><p class="western">They held each other for a few minutes before Belle leaned back, reaching up to brush the hair out of his eyes. “You know...I never got a chance to ask...the fact that you and the Dark One are separated...what does it mean? Is your curse broken, or is it just his curse? Are you two separate people, or...”</p><p class="western">He shook his head, stilling her questions. “I'm not entirely sure. I've never heard of something like this happening. I know the Dark One possesses its hosts, but I've never heard of the possession breaking, short of death. It's entirely uncharted territory. However, I don't think the curse is completely taken from me just yet, even though I might wish otherwise.”</p><p class="western">He stepped back and pulled the dagger from his jacket pocket, unwrapping it from the cloth he'd bound it in. Carefully, he balanced the hilt and point in his hands, flipping it so the side with his name faced upwards. “As long as my name is on this blade, I'm still bound to the Dark One, and he to me. I don't know what that means in terms of the curse, aside from the effects we've seen. But the Dark One and the dagger are still bound to me, at least in part.” He set the dagger on the counter.</p><p class="western">“Is there a way for you to be separated from him completely? Or do you need to take him back? Or can you just...live like this?” Belle put her hands on his shoulders, eyes searching his face.</p><p class="western">He sighed, wishing he had more answers. “I don't know. There are several options, I suppose. Though I doubt the people of this town will stand for two of me.” He cracked a weak smile for her. “They barely tolerate one Rumplestiltskin as it is.”</p><p class="western">Belle smiled back, fond exasperation tinging her expression. “Well, when you figure it out, let me know.” She cupped his cheek with one hand. “And whatever you decide to do...remember Rumple, I love you just as you are. The good and the bad. And I know you're a good man, and you can continue to be a good man, even if you have to take the Dark One back.” She kissed him lightly.</p><p class="western">He embraced her again, breathing another sigh of relief. He hadn't realized until she spoke that he'd been afraid of her judgment on that matter. “Thank you, sweetheart.” He considered, then made another decision as he pulled away from her. “Belle, you keep me grounded in so many ways. You brought light and hope back into my life after centuries of darkness, reminded me how to be human. You've given me more than I can ever hope to repay.”</p><p class="western">“You don't...” He silenced her with a gentle finger to her lips, knowing that if he didn't speak now, he'd probably never muster the courage for it again.</p><p class="western">“I love you Belle. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know...I'm not good at showing how much I care, at showing what you mean to me, but I want you to know I love you, and I trust you, more than anyone else in this world. That's why...I want you to have this.” He lifted the dagger and held it out to her, laid across his palms like an offering.</p><p class="western">She stared at him, wide-eyed and shocked. “Rumple...”</p><p class="western">He pressed the dagger into her palms, feeling it settle there. It wasn't jarring, the way Zelena's possession had been. Carefully, he folded her fingers over the blade. “It's all right, sweetheart.”</p><p class="western">Belle swallowed hard. “Rumple...this...I can't...I don't want to control you....”</p><p class="western">He took her shoulders, pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Dearest, you gained possession of my heart a long time ago, and that has given me more freedom than I ever imagined. This...this is my trust in you. I want to give you everything, Belle, my heart, my mind, my body, and my soul. If you'll have it of me.”</p><p class="western">She looked up at him, eyes shining with tears. “Only if you will accept mine in return.”</p><p class="western">He slid his hands up to frame her face. “I'd be honored to.” Then he kissed her again, passionate rather than reassuring. Belle responded to him immediately, tilting her head for the best angle, throwing her arms around him. He felt the weight of the dagger press into his back. In Zelena's hands, that feeling would have sent chills of horror racing through him. Now he couldn't bring himself to care.</p><p class="western">He was home. He had Belle, and Bae was safe and alive. Zelena was powerless and imprisoned. He'd reunited with his grandson. Everything was all right.</p><p class="western">No, it was better than all right. Everything was more beautiful than he could have imagined possible.</p><p class="western">
  <strong>***WG***</strong>
</p><p class="western">Emma sipped the wine Regina had given her appreciatively. It was good wine, far better than she could usually afford. She toyed with her fork, before dropping it onto the plate with a sigh. Excellent as the food was, she didn't think she could eat another bite.</p><p class="western">Robin Hood had apparently stayed at Regina's house while they'd been off fighting the Wicked Witch. It made sense, considering that Zelena had threatened him, but, to Emma's trained eye, he and Regina were far too comfortable with each other for 'convenience'. Unless she missed her guess, those two were fascinated, and well on the way to being in love, if not already lovers.</p><p class="western">Not that she objected. Robin was a nice guy. He'd even cooked dinner, something that had both surprised and pleased Regina. His kid was adorable and ready to worship Regina and Henry at the drop of a hat.</p><p class="western">Not that it was her place to object anyway. Regina was a grown woman. If she wanted to have a romantic relationship, that was her business. If she wanted to have it with a former outlaw and thief, well, Emma had met Neal while stealing the same car, and Hook while he was busy trying to kill Gold. She could hardly point fingers in terms of boyfriend choices. But it helped that she really did like Robin, and that Neal had spoken well of him.</p><p class="western">“I was hoping we could talk.” Regina settled in the chair next to her, a glass of wine in hand and the bottle on the table.</p><p class="western">She'd expected that. Especially when Robin had invited both boys to play games with him. She could even guess what Regina wanted to talk about. “Sure. Henry, right?”</p><p class="western">“Indeed.” Regina sipped her wine. “When I let him go with you...I thought I was giving him his best chance. I didn't expect ever to see him again. Now, of course, things have changed. And, while I'm willing to admit that you are his mother and an important figure in his life...”</p><p class="western">“You're his mother too. And you're important to him as well. You want to know what I'm going to do with him, now that the mess with the Wicked Witch is cleared up.” Emma swallowed a mouthful of her wine, wishing she had something a little more potent.</p><p class="western">“Exactly. I don't think it's an unfair question.” Regina sat back.</p><p class="western">She wanted to protest, but Regina was right. It was a fair question. She took another sip and wished Regina had the kind of house where she felt comfortable tilting the chair back and propping her feet on the table. She settled for crossing her ankle over her knee.</p><p class="western">If Henry hadn't regained his memories, the choice would have been an easy one. Take him back to New York, to the friends and the life they'd shared. If he hadn't come to know his grandparents, his father...even easier. But he did remember, and he did know them. He had a life here too.</p><p class="western">Neal might go back with them. He was used to the world beyond Storybrooke, and she'd never seen that he was overly attached to the people of his old realm.</p><p class="western">But she wasn't sure if Neal <em>could</em> go back with them. It hadn't escaped her memory that only Gold's spell had saved his life. He'd said Neal might eventually be okay without it, but he'd given no idea how long that would be, or if 'being okay' would be permanent, or if there was a distance limit on the whole thing. Plus, the lack of magic outside of Storybrooke might mean the spell would be negated once Neal got beyond the town line. And then he'd die.</p><p class="western">And there was still the matter of Gold, and her parents.</p><p class="western">She sipped her wine.</p><p class="western">Regina let her for a few moments. “Miss Swan...”</p><p class="western">“Emma.” She gave the older woman a slightly disgruntled look over the rim of her glass. “I think we're kinda beyond formal terminology now.”</p><p class="western">“Fine. Emma. Please understand...I want what's best for Henry. But I'd also like to be able to see my son. Blood-related or not, I raised him for ten years...”</p><p class="western">“And you love him. I know. Trust me, if I didn't know that, this choice would be so much easier.” She knocked back the rest of her wine. Regina politely offered her a refill.</p><p class="western">She drank, slowly voicing her thoughts out loud for Regina's benefit. “I understand where you're coming from. If our positions got reversed, I'd want Henry to stay too. It's just...we had a life out there. Friends. Henry went to private school, and he got good grades. He had study partners, sleepovers. We played video games on weekends, and I made breakfast every morning before I took him to school. I had a steady job. Maybe it wasn't much, but we had a life. And even if ten years of it was a lie, the last year was real. If we stay here, we have to cut ties with everything we knew out there. That's a big choice.”</p><p class="western">“That may be so. But Henry can have everything you mentioned here. So can you. More to the point, you both can have a family. I know that's important to Henry. I thought it was important to you.” Regina's voice was curiously calm. Emma could tell, with that deep-seated sixth sense that she'd always had, that Regina was trying to be patient with her, to understand her. It was definitely a change.</p><p class="western">“It is. It's just...” She considered, then decided to go ahead and spill. “I don't know who I am here. I mean...the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming? I don't know anything about being a princess or whatever. Out there, I knew who I was. Emma Swan, bail-bonds person. Mom.”</p><p class="western">“I'm sure you can learn. Your parents will be happy to help.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah. But it's a little weird having a mom who's almost my age, if you don't count the curse.” She took another gulp of wine. “I just...every time I'm here, it seems like there's one crisis after another. The curse, Cora, Pan, and now a Wicked Witch. It doesn't feel safe. Worse, I don't know how to keep Henry safe. At least out there I can arrest people or shoot them.” She shrugged.</p><p class="western">“You can learn how to keep him safe here. And you know I wouldn't leave Henry unprotected. For that matter, I'm sure his father and his grandparents would be equally happy to step in until you've learned enough to handle matters on your own.” Regina's tone was no-nonsense. “Strange as it might seem to say about Rumplestiltskin...he is rather protective of family. And that's not something to take lightly. Not with him.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah. I know. It's just... it's a lot of crap to deal with. Moving back to the city...it'd be safer and easier.” She shrugged again.</p><p class="western">“And Henry?” Regina set her glass down</p><p class="western">Emma snorted a laugh. “He's already trying to find a house or an apartment to move into. I don't think he's quite figured out that he can just ask Gold for whatever he likes yet, but I'm sure he'll realize it soon.”</p><p class="western">“Naturally. Family has always been important to Henry. And since they're all here...” Regina shrugged, all casual elegance and grace. “Two years ago, I would have told you to stay in town. I'd have ordered you, blackmailed you, possibly even tried to threaten you into staying. But that's not who I am anymore. More to the point, I know it won't work on you. As much as it pains me to say it, you're in charge of your own life. And you are Henry's mother, which means you have a say in his, especially since I released him to your care a year ago. However...” Regina paused and sipped her wine. “I won't deny that I'd prefer it if you stayed. For Henry, and my own reasons.”</p><p class="western">The fact that Regina had admitted so much made Emma relax. She'd been afraid that with Zelena gone, Regina would try to bully or browbeat her. The fact that she hadn't said a lot about how far the former Evil Queen had come.</p><p class="western">“Yeah...” She considered. “The nice thing about being a bail-bonds person is that the job is flexible. And I had a nice setup in the city. Nice enough that I could get a hefty chunk of change if I decided to pull out.”</p><p class="western">“And you still have a job as the sheriff or deputy sheriff. You and David would have to work that out, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. And it is still a stable income. Comfortable, even. Or, if you have something else in mind that you might like to try, arrangements could be made.”</p><p class="western">“Sheriff sounds nice. Or even deputy.” Emma drained her glass. “I guess I could stick around for a while. For Henry. And maybe to help my parents with the new kid. I'm sure caring for a newborn is a full-time job.”</p><p class="western">“It is indeed.” Regina smiled. “Thank you, Emma.”</p><p class="western">It was nice to be thanked, to be treated with respect. “You're welcome.”</p><p class="western">
  <strong>***WG***</strong>
</p><p class="western">It had been a while since he'd gone out drinking. But drinks with Killian had sounded good. He'd gotten the idea that Regina wanted to talk to Emma herself, and that his pop and Belle needed some time alone. It hadn't been all that long since his dad had been rescued, after all.</p><p class="western">Now that he had his own body back, a little space after that year of forced togetherness didn't seem like a bad idea. Not that he begrudged what his father had done. It had kept him alive, and it had given him an insight into his dad that he would never have received otherwise. But it was also great to have a choice again, to not be trapped in a vortex of three competing voices.</p><p class="western">“Here you go.” Killian thumped into the seat across from him and set four beers on the table. “Drink up lad.”</p><p class="western">“I'm not a lad anymore.” He picked up his first beer. “Would have thought you'd go for something stronger. Or do they not have that here?”</p><p class="western">“They have it. And I might switch later on. But hard spirits are more trouble than they're worth if you're looking for conversation. And there's one I'd like to have with you, mate. So, before we switch to rum and get utterly plastered, how about we talk for a bit, eh?” Killian held up his bottle.</p><p class="western">Neal clinked his own against it. “Sure. Let me guess...you wanna talk about Emma.”</p><p class="western">“In part. I confess, though, I'm wondering how exactly I got that memory potion to give to Miss Swan. And I think you have my answers.”</p><p class="western">Neal gulped back a swallow of beer. “I sent it. Hijacked my dad's body for a few minutes to write the note and send it to you, then went back.”</p><p class="western">Killian blinked. “I assume you know exactly how strange it sounds when you say things like that. Especially so casually.”</p><p class="western">“You mean about my dad? Yeah. Still have trouble wrapping my head around it sometimes.”</p><p class="western">“Why did you send the potion to me? Why send me to Emma? You could have gone yourself.”</p><p class="western">“Couldn't actually. Couldn't have left pop for that long. The spell to bring him back would have killed me. I couldn't take control long enough to escape either. I tried that here, didn't get very far.”</p><p class="western">“I see.” Killian's eyes flickered over him. “And yet, you seem pretty lively to me.”</p><p class="western">Neal shrugged. “Lifeforce binding.” He held out his scarred hand. “After Emma split us up, my papa...not the Dark One, just Rumplestiltskin, used a spell to tie me to his life-force. Works out pretty good, since he's an immortal sorcerer and all.”</p><p class="western">“It would at that. Well...” Killian lifted his bottle again. “Glad you're not dead, mate, and glad I could be of service returning the lovely Miss Swan's memories.”</p><p class="western">Neal clinked his bottle in a toast. Then he grinned at the pirate. “How hard did she fight you?” He knew Emma. Without her previous memories of Storybrooke, he was willing to bet she hadn't made it easy.</p><p class="western">“Hard. She handcuffed me to a bench once. Had me arrested for stalking once. I think I'd never have made good if her boyfriend at the time hadn't turned out to be a flying monkey sent to spy on her.” Killian's lips twisted in a rueful grin. “Still...water under the bridge and all that. I got what we needed in the end.”</p><p class="western">They sat in silence. Then Killian spoke. “I tried True Love's Kiss on her. Didn't take.”</p><p class="western">Neal nodded. “According to Pop, they have to remember they loved you first. With no memories, it's only one-sided. No spark.” He'd seen that in his father's memories during their year together.</p><p class="western">“Or it could just be that I'm not her True Love.” Killian met his eyes. “I know she loved you first, mate.”</p><p class="western">Neal nodded. “And you've been there for her more than I have.” He finished his first beer, started his second. “You bowing out?”</p><p class="western">“Not a chance. You?”</p><p class="western">“Not a chance. She's the mother of my son. I went through hell, trying to get back to her. I'm not giving up now.” He took a big gulp. “I'll make you a deal.”</p><p class="western">“I'm all ears.” Killian started his own second beer.</p><p class="western">“You try your way; I'll try mine. But no grandstanding. No name smearing. We do this right. And Emma picks. No argument. It's her choice.”</p><p class="western">“Fair enough. Especially considering Miss Swan wouldn't have it any other way.” Killian nodded.</p><p class="western">“One more thing.” Neal set his beer down. “You owe my dad an apology.”</p><p class="western">Killian froze. “Lad, he murdered Milah...”</p><p class="western">“I know. And you deserve to be pissed about that. You wanna hate him for that, you go right ahead. But you owe him an apology for what you did before that.” He held Killian's gaze. “I saw what you did to him the day you ran off with my mom.”</p><p class="western">Killian frowned. “Come again?”</p><p class="western">“He came to your ship to try and get my mother back. You challenged him to a duel. He was crippled and alone, and he had me to worry about.” Neal felt his gaze harden. “You might be a pirate, but I always thought you had more honor than that.”</p><p class="western">Killian's jaw clenched. “All he had to do was pick up the sword, lad.”</p><p class="western">“He didn't know that. He only knew he was crippled and alone with the man who'd supposedly kidnapped his wife, and he was surrounded by your crew. And I was waiting for him to come home. Besides, all <em>you</em> had to do was tell him the truth.” Neal felt his hand clench. “He knew what kind of person my mom was. He knew she hated him. He would have understood. It would have broken his heart, and maybe his soul as well, but he would have understood.”</p><p class="western">He grabbed his beer without looking, took a long swallow without breaking his staring contest with Killian. “Besides, if you'd told the truth, then he'd never have come after you and wound up killing my mother. His original intention was to avenge her by killing you.”</p><p class="western">He saw that truth hit home, and hit hard. Killian knew. Killian knew why Rumplestiltskin had come after him.</p><p class="western">Silence fell between them for several minutes. Finally, Killian swallowed hard. “As you wish then. I'll give my apology if the bloody crocodile accepts it.”</p><p class="western">Neal relaxed. “You let me worry about my dad.”</p><p class="western">“Fair enough.” Killian finished his second beer. “So, now that the serious stuff is out of the way, what do you say to a shot or two of rum, a round of pool, and getting a drunk as we can manage?”</p><p class="western">Neal grinned. “You're on.”</p><p class="western">
  <strong>***WG***</strong>
</p><p class="western">The police station was deserted when the Dark One appeared outside it. Only the emergency lights were on, and the station was quiet.</p><p class="western">He stood outside for a few minutes, hand caressing the hilt of the dagger hidden in his jacket—the dagger he'd taken from his other half, substituted with a forgery of dark magic. A copy with just enough of his essence intertwined that Rumplestiltskin wouldn't immediately feel the difference.</p><p class="western">He could feel Rumplestiltskin in the back of his mind. His other half was relaxed and calm, resonating with the love he shared with the little slip of a bookworm and house-keeper he called his True Love. The girl he'd given the dagger to, promising his life and love and his loyalty. It was an uncomfortable feeling for the Dark One, and he brushed it away quickly.</p><p class="western">Rumplestiltskin's sentiment, his mind and his moods, bound him to some degree. Not enough to stop him from doing what he'd come here to do. After all, his purpose was to fulfill the commandment of their agreement, their bond through the dagger. Rumplestiltskin's command had been to protect himself and those he cared for, and that was what the Dark One would do.</p><p class="western">Still, there was no denying the sweet thrill of anticipation for vengeance that ran through his blood, nor the tingling of bloodlust that sang through him. Rumplestiltskin wasn't a man who relished the bloodlust, but the Dark One knew full well that the desire for vengeance, and the assurance of safety, still lurked in the man's heart. It didn't matter that he'd sided with the heroes before.</p><p class="western">Let the heroes talk of justice and laws. He had a more permanent solution in mind.</p><p class="western">A thought transported him inside, another brief pulse of magic disabling the alarms. He stood a moment, listening to make sure he'd succeeded, then strode forward into the holding area.</p><p class="western">Zelena sat on her cot in the cell. The handcuffs had been removed, but not the magic suppressing cuff. Redundant, considering he'd crushed the source of her power, but wise. She was awake, and he enjoyed the flinch she gave when she saw him.</p><p class="western">She recovered quickly, standing to face him. “Come to gloat?”</p><p class="western">Tempting, but he had better things to do. “Not at all. I came to keep my promise. After all, I never break my deals or my word. I told you I'd kill you, and I intend to do just that.”</p><p class="western">She sneered at him. “But you can't. Not while your other half holds the dagger. He'll cater to those heroes, and that makes you as powerless as me.”</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> Maybe he would gloat a little. He drew forth the dagger from his jacket. “You'd be right...if </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> had the dagger.” He twisted the ebon and silver blade in his hands. “But sometimes, in the midst of chaos, things can get...misplaced. Or mistaken for other things. Like a dagger being replaced with a forgery in the aftermath of a magical battle.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">Her eyes widened. “I saw him command you.”</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He shrugged. “So did everyone else. A little truth, to make the deception more effective.” He offered her a smile, sharp as the blade she had cut him with only days ago. “But of course, the fact that I have </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>....” He watched her flinch. “...means that no one is controlling me, dearie. And no one is gonna stop me this time.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">A twist of power and he was in her cell. She jerked back, shoulders slamming into the wall as her eyes widened with terror. “You can't....they'll hunt you...put you back in a cell...”</p><p class="western">“Only if they can catch me. And since they know my other self had the dagger, I think that'll throw them off the trail.” It would, for a time at least. He almost enjoyed the thought of Rumplestiltskin being persecuted for <em>his</em> crimes. Might make the meek spinner remember how much he missed the thrill and arrogance of power. It might even wake up those darker instincts that slumbered so fitfully within the man's soul.</p><p class="western">“Please...I'll give you...”</p><p class="western">He cut her off with a hand around her throat. “Sorry, dearie, but you've nothing I want. Except for your death.”</p><p class="western">She gave a hoarse, choked, bubbling gasp as the dagger slid into her, slicing in like a hot knife through butter. He felt it cut deep into her lungs, stabbing into her heart with the upward thrust he'd used. He twisted and felt it slash her spine, rendering her helpless, paralyzed for the last remaining moments of her life. Helpless, as she'd held him powerless in that cell.</p><p class="western">A simple spell kept the blood from spilling out and staining him, or the clothes he wore. He didn't want a mess, though another time he might have indulged in it. But it was enough to see the horror in Zelena's eyes as the blood settled inside her.</p><p class="western">Bleeding out, with no outward signs, save the slightly stained rip in her clothing.</p><p class="western">He wrenched the blade free with a sharp tug, enjoying her moan of pain, then dropped her to the ground to lie, helpless and in agony, struggling for breath that couldn't come as red foam bubbled about her lips.</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He considered, remembering all that she had done to him, then bent to one knee, the dagger dangling loosely from his fist. He saw her wide, terrified, begging eyes, and let himself smile, the ugly biting smile of predator well sated. “Not so pleasant to be on the receiving end, is it, </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">He saw the shocked horror in her face, her mouth moving as she tried to summon more sound than a halfhearted, broken, bubbling wheeze. He witnessed the terror on her face when she failed.</p><p class="western">Then he sat back, smirking, and watched as the last bubbling breaths went out of her and the light vanished from her eyes. Only when she finally heaved her last breath did he stand, to sneer at her corpse. “Enjoy your time in hell...Zelena.”</p><p class="western">Then he vanished, transporting himself away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Crimes and Motives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Emma strode into the station feeling tired, but cautiously happy. She'd worked things out with Regina, regarding a job and a place to live while she and Henry stayed in Storybrooke. The older woman had also promised to handle the issues with Henry's school in New York, as well as their apartment, to make the transition smoother.</p><p class="western">Henry, of course, was thrilled. Thrilled to be reunited with all his friends from the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke, as well as his whole extended family and his adoptive mother. Emma wasn't sure how she felt about it, but she could admit she was looking forward to getting a chance to get to know them. Plus, she had a new younger brother.</p><p class="western">She hung her star on her belt, then turned to see of Zelena wanted anything for breakfast. She disliked the witch, seriously disliked her, but she had a duty to be civil, and she wasn't about to stoop to Zelena's level by shirking it.</p><p class="western">It took her a minute to realize what she was seeing, Zelena crumpled along the base of the wall, still and silent. Then all her previous contentment turned to dread. “Shit.”</p><p class="western">She dashed across, fumbled the key into the lock and forced the cell open, then darted inside, half hoping it was some ploy for attention, that Zelena was going to jump up and hit her, make an escape attempt, call her some foul names again. It would be a good excuse to deck the woman, and far better than what she feared.</p><p class="western">She froze and nearly lost her breakfast and coffee when she saw the truth. Someone had practically eviscerated the witch. The lack of blood hadn't made it visible, but up close...Emma gagged and turned away. “Son of a...” She didn't need to take a pulse to know there was no way the witch had survived. She was willing to bet even Regina and Gold, superpowers that they were, would have had trouble with that.</p><p class="western">Emma backed out of the cell, breathing deeply as she fought to control her gag reflex. She'd seen some violence in her time, but there was something about the whole scene that made her want to gag. Perhaps it was the fact that Zelena had been in jail and helpless, and whoever had attacked her had obviously been one vicious bastard.</p><p class="western">Regina and Gold both came to mind as having motive, but she'd need a hell of a lot more evidence before she went after one of them. The practical consideration steadied her, calmed her.</p><p class="western">She had to call David. It sucked, dragging him away from his wife and newborn, especially since she'd come in this morning to prevent just that, but it was the procedure. Then she'd need to call Regina, as the mayor. After consideration, she decided to call Gold and the others as well. They might be able to help her search out Zelena's killer. Or, if one of them was guilty, they might give themselves away. She took a few more steadying breaths, then dragged her phone out of her pocket and started dialing.</p><p class="western">An hour later, they were all there. Hook was the last to arrive, bleary-eyed and rumpled, but coherent enough, and bearing coffee from Granny's. At Emma's suggestion, Mary Margaret had stayed home with the baby.</p><p class="western">Regina and Belle both gasped in shock at the sight of Zelena's crumpled body. All the men winced. It was Neal who finally voiced the critical question. “What happened?”</p><p class="western">“I don't know exactly. But it looks like someone stabbed Zelena with a long sharp object, probably a knife, and then tore her up good.” Emma flinched. “We'll know more when we get the autopsy.”</p><p class="western">“Not a lot of blood.” Hook was frowning at the scene.</p><p class="western">“Yeah. Whoever did it was either an expert killer, knew how to minimize a mess, or had magic to help.”</p><p class="western">Regina's brow furrowed. “Are you saying we're suspects, Miss Swan?”</p><p class="western">Emma looked her in the eyes. “Until I prove otherwise, everyone's a suspect. I know I didn't do it. I'm betting David was home carrying for his kid.”</p><p class="western">“We were with you.” Robin's voice was calm, reasonable, and helped soothe Regina. “You and your lad, Henry.”</p><p class="western">“Fortunately, there's an easy way to resolve this. Or at least there should be.” David moved over to the side, to a small TV that Emma had noticed earlier but not paid much attention to. It was new, but she'd thought it was for news or entertainment during a boring shift.</p><p class="western">David pointed upward. “We installed cameras. I thought it would be a good idea. So if we just rewind the recording tape...” He tapped a few buttons, bringing the TV and the old tape player beneath it to life. “We should see her attacker.”</p><p class="western">Emma looked at the screen. The camera was pointed directly at the cell. As up close and personal as that wound had looked, Zelena's attacker must have been caught on screen.</p><p class="western">David rewound to a point where Zelena was alive, around ten. Then he let it fast forward a little, until they saw the flicker of a shadow. Then he stopped and set it to play.</p><p class="western">A figure strode onto the screen, a smooth, predatory gait to their step. His step. The figure was definitely male, slender and relatively slight of stature. Even so, he looked dangerous.</p><p class="western">Emma bit her lip. She knew that stride, that build. From the uneasy muttering around her, she wasn't the only one.</p><p class="western">They watched the man, his back to the camera, as he stopped outside Zelena's cell. There was no sound, but it was obvious they were talking. Then the man pulled something from his coat, something that flashed and glittered in the low light. Zelena's expression changed.</p><p class="western">A little shift, and suddenly the man was in the cell, backing Zelena up against a wall. David hit fast forward as the man lunged at Zelena. Emma swallowed hard against rising nausea as she watched David fast forward through Zelena's death. It was obvious her assailant had taken his time and watched her die. That was sick. Then the man stood, and David hit play again.</p><p class="western">The man turned, and Emma saw a familiar face, and a familiar dagger clenched in one fist.</p><p class="western">David froze the tape. Emma spun to Gold, standing with a look of shock on his face. “You're under arrest for the murder of Zelena.”</p><p class="western">Rumplestiltskin reared back as if she'd struck him. “I didn't do this.”</p><p class="western">“That's your face on the screen. Your dagger.” Emma advanced on him, dragging cuffs out of her pocket.</p><p class="western">He held up his hands. “I didn't do this. I swear it.”</p><p class="western">Emma caught his wrist, felt him stiffen. “Right. Your evil twin did.”</p><p class="western">“Exactly. I do have one.”</p><p class="western">“Please. Wait. Hear him out.” Belle reached out and caught Emma's wrist. “Rumple's right.”</p><p class="western">Neal blinked. “The Dark One.”</p><p class="western">Regina nodded. “That is a valid point.”</p><p class="western">Emma paused, then lowered her hands. “Fine. But we saw you pick up that dagger yesterday. You used it to command the Dark One to stop. We all saw it.”</p><p class="western">Rumplestiltskin nodded. “I know. But the fact is, I don't have the dagger anymore. I gave it to Belle last night.”</p><p class="western">Regina's eyebrow rose. “You gave your dagger to Belle?”</p><p class="western">“He did. I have it here.” Belle opened her purse and extracted a long thin bundle of cloth, which she unwrapped to reveal the blade.</p><p class="western">Emma looked at the dagger, then back at Gold. “You could have taken the dagger back, killed Zelena, and replaced it.”</p><p class="western">“But I didn't. First of all, I didn't know Belle had it in her handbag. Second, I do have an alibi for my whereabouts last night.” Rumplestiltskin folded his hands in front of him, rather as he would have if he'd still had a cane to lean on. “Last night, I gave Belle my dagger as part of my pledge, when I asked her to marry me.”</p><p class="western">Belle nodded, pulling off her left glove to reveal an intricate gold ring, set with a sapphire. “This is the ring he gave me.”</p><p class="western">“Congratulations. Keep talking.” Emma folded her arms.</p><p class="western">Rumplestiltskin nodded. “I took her out to eat afterward. We left the dagger in my shop, to prevent it from being seen and stolen. We came back after dinner, I got some things from the back, and Belle picked up the dagger. Then we returned to my house and spent the remainder of the evening together, until we retired. We shared a bed, Belle and I, and I only left it once. That was around 2 am. Bae came home somewhat worse for the wear and rang the doorbell for me to let him in. I brought him inside and helped him get to bed. Then I returned to my own bed, and to sleep, where I remained until shortly before you called me this morning.”</p><p class="western">Neal nodded. “I remember papa letting me in. I was kinda hammered, but not enough to forget getting home.”</p><p class="western">“And he's not lying about the time. Hook spoke up. “I know because Baelfire...Neal, I mean, and I were together. We went in for a bit of a drink and a talk after yesterday. I know what time I parted with ways with the lad, and he's right about when.”</p><p class="western">Emma heaved out a sigh. “Well, if even Hook is standing up for you...I guess it holds. For now.” She uncrossed her arms and stuffed her hands in her hip pockets. “Besides, I can tell you aren't lying.” Her eyes flicked back to the frozen screen. “But even if we accept that this guy is the Dark One, there's still the dagger. And the fact that you ordered him not to kill her. How's that work?”</p><p class="western">Rumplestiltskin frowned. “I...I may have a theory. Belle...may I see that dagger, in your hand?” Belle passed it to him. He examined it for several minutes, frowning, then passed it back. “Sweetheart, I know you don't want to, but I need you to use that dagger and give an order. Something you know I wouldn't do. That he wouldn't want to do.”</p><p class="western">Belle bit her lip, then hefted the dagger. “I order you to walk into that cell.” She pointed to the empty one next to Zelena's.</p><p class="western">Nothing happened. Rumplestiltskin paled, and Emma felt a sinking sensation in her gut. “That should have worked, right? He should be in that cell?”</p><p class="western">“He should. And I should have felt the pull from the command. Even if the dagger can't control me, I should know when it's being used against me.” Rumplestiltskin shivered. “That dagger is a forgery. A good one, so good I didn't even realize...”</p><p class="western">“Didn't realize or didn't want to admit to creating?” David's voice was sharp.</p><p class="western">“No.” Regina stepped forward and touched a finger to the dagger. “He didn't make this.”</p><p class="western">“How do you know?” David frowned.</p><p class="western">“Because ever since their little adventure in the woods, the Rumplestiltskin we work with has only used light magic.”</p><p class="western">Rumplestiltskin nodded. “It's all I can use. The light magic imparted by sacrifice.”</p><p class="western">“And this dagger is steeped in dark magic. Enough to fool people into thinking it's the real Dark One's dagger. It's not possible for him to do it. That kind of corruption of Light magic would take years of work.” Regina dropped her hand.</p><p class="western">
  
  <span>
    <span>“So you're saying the Dark One stole the dagger....”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="western">“Probably while it was at the shop. That would have been the easiest time, and the protections I have on it wouldn't have alerted me to him.” Rumplestiltskin swallowed hard.</p><p class="western">“Yeah. So...he stole the dagger, came here, murdered Zelena, and now he's running around loose, and we have no idea where he went.” Emma scowled. “And he looks like you, so just issuing a warning bulletin won't do any good. We'll just get everyone in town going after you.”</p><p class="western">“More or less.” Rumplestiltskin's jaw worked. “I can help you find him, but it will take some time. He'll most likely be shielding himself from magical tracking and scrying spells, and possibly from me as well.”</p><p class="western">“Great. In the meantime...” Emma glanced at the crumpled figure in the cell, then turned to Regina. “I need to call the morgue. And I hate to say this, but as her next-of-kin...”</p><p class="western">“I'll make a formal identification, and arrangements for her burial. She doesn't deserve it, but she is my sister.” Regina nodded. Robin clasped one hand supportively, and she squeezed it.</p><p class="western">“Okay. I need you to stay here for a few minutes until the hospital can come to pick her up. The rest of you...” Emma sighed. “Go home for now. But stay in touch. And if anyone gets a lead on the Dark One...”</p><p class="western">“We'll let you know.” David nodded. He glanced at the cell. “I should...”</p><p class="western">“Go home to your wife and son. You're a new father. I can handle this.” Emma shoved her father gently on the shoulder.”</p><p class="western">Regina tilted her head back to look at her outlaw. “You should head home too, take care of Roland and Henry.”</p><p class="western">“As you wish.” He pressed a quick peck to her cheek, then turned and left.</p><p class="western">That got the others moving, and the station emptied, leaving Regina and Emma alone with Zelena's body. Emma sighed.</p><p class="western">A dead witch, and a homicidal, free to roam Dark One who looked exactly like Belle's betrothed. It was going to be a long day.</p><p class="western">
  <strong>***WG***</strong>
</p><p class="western">Rumplestiltskin could feel the tension in Belle's silence as they returned to his house. She hadn't said anything in the station, but it was hard to miss the questions in her eyes. Thankfully, she did wait until they were safely inside.</p><p class="western">Baelfire followed them in. “I'm gonna go take a shower, maybe get a couple more hours sleep.” He disappeared up the stairs, leaving Belle and Rumplestiltskin alone in the back sitting room.</p><p class="western">He was grateful that his son was leaving them to have this conversation in privacy, but at the same time he wished Bae were there. He could feel the knots in his stomach.</p><p class="western">“Rumple...” He couldn't help tensing at her tone. Soft, questioning, and a little hesitant. Asking a question she didn't want the answer to and couldn't ignore. “Did you know? About the dagger?”</p><p class="western">He relaxed a little. “No sweetheart. I swear it. I didn't know.” He reached out, gently laid his hands on her shoulders. “I swear to you, Belle, the dagger I gave you was the real one. And I meant every word I said to you when I gave it to you.”</p><p class="western">“How can you, when your other half clearly does not agree?” There was a tinge of bitterness to her voice, and a spark of hurt in her eyes.</p><p class="western">He held her gaze, praying she'd understand him. “Belle...you know my curse...the Dark One...I don't always...my other self...he's the embodiment of all the worst in me.” Not all the worst, really, but enough. “I don't know why he took the dagger back. But what he did has nothing to do with my feelings for you. And if, somehow, we wind up becoming one again, I will still love you and trust you, and give you everything I am. If I were the Dark One again tomorrow, I'd give you the true dagger again.” He sucked in a deep, ragged breath.</p><p class="western">“Did you know...” Her voice cracked, and she swallowed hard. “Did you know that he would kill Zelena?”</p><p class="western">Rumplestiltskin felt his shoulders tense and his stomach clench painfully. He'd hoped she wouldn't ask him that question. The urge to lie was nearly unbearable. He could see in her eyes what she hoped the answer would be, and he wanted so much to reassure her, to tell her that he hadn't known. But he'd sworn to trust her, and if the lie were revealed...he managed another ragged breath and gave her the answer he didn't want to give. “Yes. I knew. I didn't know when or how, but I did know he would.”</p><p class="western">“And you didn't tell anyone. You didn't stop him.” The sharpness in her voice cut him.</p><p class="western">“No. I didn't.” He saw her walls go up as she stepped back from him, breaking his hold. He saw the hurt and the anger and the condemnation in her eyes. He held out his hands, pleading. “Belle, please...”</p><p class="western">“You let him murder her. While she was helpless, trapped in that cell.” The words were harsh, brittle, and painful as glass raked across his skin. He flinched.</p><p class="western">“Belle, please...let me explain. Please. If you want to leave after that, I understand. Just please...let me explain.” He was practically begging, and if he could have moved enough to drop to his knees, he would have.</p><p class="western">She stopped, but tears were glittering in her face, and her expression was one of betrayal. “You said you would try to be a better man. I thought, without the curse, that you were.”</p><p class="western">“I am. I tried even when I was still the Dark One. Belle...” He felt his throat tighten, swallowed hard against the lump in it. “Please...” He clenched his jaw to stop his voice from breaking. “When I looked into the future two nights ago, I looked and I saw only two outcomes. Zelena's death, or her victory. And I saw what she would do, if she succeeded in her plans.”</p><p class="western">There were so many things she could have done. Destroyed the fabric of time. Enslaved him forever. Trapped the whole of the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke under her thrall as she had trapped Oz. The images he'd seen in his trance were the stuff of nightmares. What she would have used him to do...he shuddered. “I couldn't let her succeed. Even if she hadn't managed to attain her full goals, the costs could have been horrendous. She would never have stopped.”</p><p class="western">“But murder...you knowingly allowed him to kill her...you didn't even warn anyone.”</p><p class="western">“If I had...he wouldn't have stopped, Belle. If I had warned them, if Emma or the others had tried to stop him, he might have hurt them, even killed them. The bond between us might stop him from killing you, or Bae, or Henry, but Emma and Charming, Regina...I can't promise that. And he still might have done something terrible to you.” He'd seen flickers of that in his trance as well. That was one reason he'd stepped in at the hospital. To prevent those casualties.</p><p class="western">He met her eyes, seeing her anger and feeling leaden fear in his stomach. “I didn't want to sacrifice anyone else, Belle. I saw what he'd do to them, if they got in his way. I didn't want that to happen.” He could feel tears threatening and swallowed them back, determined to face her with at least a shred of honor and dignity.</p><p class="western">She looked just as torn as he felt. But she also looked hurt and determined. “You could have stopped him.”</p><p class="western">Rumplestiltskin felt his stomach clench again, and ice in his heart. He didn't want to face this accusation, nor what it would lead to. If he answered her false, she'd leave him. If he answered her truthfully, she'd leave, or he'd have to tell her...he gathered the tattered rags of his courage. “No. I couldn't have.”</p><p class="western">“You said you were a match for him.”</p><p class="western">“I am. But I couldn't have stopped him from killing Zelena. Because...” He swallowed hard, feeling as if the world were crashing down around him, heart thudding painfully in his chest. “Because I understand why he did it. Why he had to do it.”</p><p class="western">“What reason could possibly justify what he did? What you let him do?” Belle was trembling. “Tell me, Rumple. How could you justify this?”</p><p class="western">“I...” He felt black despair and panic clawing at his insides. Suddenly, he couldn't face her. He needed to explain, if he wanted to have a chance at ever earning her forgiveness, but he couldn't look at her. The memories rose in a black wave, terrible and suffocating. He turned from her, turned to plant his hands against the mantle and lean against it, head bowed as he struggled to breathe through the blackness washing over his mind. “What she did to him...to me...to us...Belle...you don't understand...”</p><p class="western">“I saw the cage. It was awful, but...”</p><p class="western">“The cage was the least of it.” His throat closed, locked against the next words.</p><p class="western">Silence, and he feared she'd left him. Then he heard her move, light shuffling footsteps. A moment later, a gentle hand touched his shoulder. “Rumple. Look at me, please.”</p><p class="western">At least some of the anger was gone from her voice. He managed to lift his head and look at her. Her blue eyes were still wary, but some of the hurt and anger had been replaced by concern. The sight of it both broke his heart and gave him the first glimpse of hope he'd had since they'd started this conversation.</p><p class="western">Her voice was soft. “If you want me to understand, you have to tell me. Or show me. I can't understand if you won't let me in.”</p><p class="western">“I know.” And he did. But the idea of telling her, of revealing what had been done to him...he felt sick inside. It was bad enough that Bae knew, that his son had seen and endured as he had. Bad enough that she and the others had seen his cage, the place of his torment.</p><p class="western">But he would lose her if he couldn't explain, and that would shatter what little remained of his mind and soul. That thought gave him a little strength back, enough to draw in a slightly deeper breath, restored his equilibrium somewhat.</p><p class="western">He took a moment to try and order things in his mind, then straightened. “I'm not sure I can explain it all. But...what you need to know...” He reached out. “Could I see the dagger?”</p><p class="western">She pulled it from her purse and handed it to him. He unwrapped the blade. The Dark One had done a masterful job of forging it, even putting some of his own essence into the blade. Small wonder it had fooled him. He turned it in his hands so that the name faced upward.</p><p class="western">When he thought his breathing was steady enough, he looked at Belle. “Do you know why my name is on this blade?”</p><p class="western">Her brow furrowed, but she answered him. “Because you're the Dark One. Or you were, before Emma accidentally separated you.”</p><p class="western">“That's true. But do you know why the name of the Dark One is engraved on the blade?”</p><p class="western">Her frown deepened. “I thought it was a mark of ownership.”</p><p class="western">“It is, but not the way you think.” He took a breath, trying to still the trembling that threatened to overtake him. “It's meant to name the person whose soul is owned by the curse, not the one who owns the dagger. I don't possess the dagger, Belle; it possesses me.” He lifted the blade to the light, feeling his skin crawl at the sight of his name. “Everything I am, everything I could be, is bound to this dagger. To the curse that holds me, that made me the Dark One.” He held her gaze, trying not to shake with the enormity of what he was revealing. “Hold this, and you don't just control me. You own me, down to the very core of my essence. At least, that was true before Emma tore us apart. Even now, the dagger effects me, as you saw in my shop.”</p><p class="western">She nodded. “So...it's like...if someone held your heart...”</p><p class="western">“Far worse. Far more...personal.” Rumplestiltskin shuddered. He could feel himself perspiring, could feel the fear trying to claw its way out of him. “A person whose heart is controlled can only be controlled by specific spells and commands, and only for the duration of time that the other person physically holds their heart. And they are capable of resisting. They'll most likely die, and certainly, it will cause them pain to defy their master, but they can resist. When someone holds my dagger…it only has to be in someone's possession for them to command me. Every command, every whim, is enforced, for as long as they will it to be. It doesn't even have to be a verbal command. And I cannot fight it. To try, even for a moment, is to suffer such excruciating torture that what you witnessed in my shop two days ago would seem mild by comparison.”</p><p class="western">Belle paled. “But you...you fought back when Zelena commanded you to kill me.”</p><p class="western">“It was only possible because of Bae.” He'd have rather died than admit it, but if he had to tell her the truth, better the whole truth. “He provided a buffer between me and the curse. And the dagger couldn't affect him, because his name isn't on the blade.” He kept speaking, determined to get the whole truth out before his fast-waning courage failed him. “Control isn't the only terrible thing about the dagger.”</p><p class="western">“What could possibly be worse?”</p><p class="western">“What I feel, when the dagger is in someone else's hands. When anyone holds the dagger...I can feel it. Their touch, their emotions, their will...every touch, every breath. I am aware of all those things. I have no choice but to know and respond.”</p><p class="western">He breathed in, then out, but even that could not stop the trembling that overtook him. He forced himself to meet her gaze. “When I gave you my dagger, I willingly surrendered myself to you. And that makes it easier. But to have the dagger taken from me, in another's hands...in the hands of someone I didn't permit to take it...”</p><p class="western">He shuddered and closed his eyes, turned his face away from her. “To have my mind, my soul, invaded in such a manner...it's a...violation. A violation of who I am, of my very essence.”</p><p class="western">“A violation. Like if a man were to...to force a woman...” Belle's voice was soft, and as horrified as he himself felt.</p><p class="western">“Yes. But...worse, in some ways, I think. It's not just a violation of the body or a loss of control for a space of time. It's...it's in my soul, and it's continuous. That feeling...” The memory made him nauseous. “And I have no option to fight back.”</p><p class="western">“Gods...” He heard Belle swallow. Then the question he'd known she would ask. “Did Zelena...did she know?”</p><p class="western">“She discovered it, yes. After she did...the dagger never left her hands. She kept it on her at all times.”</p><p class="western">“She deliberately...knowingly...”</p><p class="western">“Yes.” He couldn't face her.</p><p class="western">“Oh, Rumple.” The sorrow and horror in her voice made him want to shrink, want to hide. He flinched when she touched his arm. “Did she...did she make you...”</p><p class="western">“I don't know. She didn't do so when I was conscious. But Bae...he protected me, sent me to sleep at times. And the Dark One tended to take control far more often when dealing with Zelena. When that happened...I don't remember anything that happened if one of the others was in control. She...she might have. I can't be sure.” The admission made bile rise in his throat. That she might have taken him against his will…</p><p class="western">Belle's voice dragged him out of that abyss. “Will you tell me what you do remember? Can you?”</p><p class="western">He shuddered. “You know how she punished me, sometimes at least. You saw. It was...believe it or not, it was worse when we were together. What happened in the shop was just the…echoes, felt through my link to the Dark One and the dagger.”</p><p class="western">If he kept his head down, looking away, he could speak, could almost pretend he was talking to Bae, or himself. It was the only way he could say anything at all.</p><p class="western">“Zelena was...a cruel mistress. Neglectful at best, vicious when she was in a temper. Or when she wanted to exert her power. Everything she did to me, or with me, was meant to taunt, to torment, to humiliate.”</p><p class="western">Deep breath. His arms were shaking as he turned and leaned against the wall again. “She hardly ever used my name. She preferred...terms like doll or pet. Derogatory nicknames, meant to humiliate, to make me feel less than human, like less than a man. It was...effective.”</p><p class="western">Silence from Belle. He was relieved, in a way. It made it easier. If anything could. “She would starve me, at times. I can't starve to death, but I could feel hunger. And thirst. When she did feed me or give me water….often, she made me earn them. Did things that shamed me, made me beg. When she did...she fed me out of dog bowls, in this world. Most times, she made me eat with my hands, or lick the bowl like an animal. She'd watch and laugh at me.”</p><p class="western">The memories were coming faster, threatening to overwhelm him. He felt as if talking might break him, and as if trying to hold them back surely would.</p><p class="western">“She only let me bathe once a week. Sometimes not even that. And when she did...she never gave me privacy. Nor good wash water. Lukewarm water in a basin. Sometimes she'd even make me stand still while she stripped me, peeled my clothes off my body, or cut them from me. The look in her eyes...” His voice broke.</p><p class="western">He swallowed, found another memory. “When we came here...I had to shave to be presentable. And she...she would make me sit and lean forward. And then she'd use the dagger, my dagger, to shave me. She'd make me sit perfectly still while she slid the blade along my throat, across my face. She knew the dagger was the only thing in the world that could seriously harm me, or kill me. She nicked me sometimes. Deliberately, I think, to show her power over me. She would comb my hair, standing behind me where I couldn't see her. She'd always make sure to run the brush down the back of my neck. Always so slowly. And she wouldn't let me turn, wouldn't let me flinch if she tugged the knots and hurt me.”</p><p class="western">Another flicker of memory. “She liked to see me on my knees. She'd make me kneel for hours, talking to me, making me converse with her, or just watching me. She enjoyed knowing my madness tormented me. She enjoyed adding to it. Sometimes, she'd make me lie or crawl in the filth in the bottom of my cage.”</p><p class="western">“She liked to cause me pain. Usually with the dagger, to make it worse. But she did other things, just to see how I would react, if I could withstand them. She liked to hear me scream. To watch me writhe. She...”</p><p class="western">His voice broke again, his body wracked now with tremors, like the onset of a seizure. The memories choked him, memories of what she had done, of how Bae had so often pulled him back when she started to abuse him, shielding him from her tortures. “I...I can't...Belle...”</p><p class="western">“Enough.” That wasn't Belle.</p><p class="western">“Bae...” Strong arms wrapped around him, holding him as he shuddered.</p><p class="western">“It's okay, papa. I'm here. It's okay. It's all okay. She can't hurt you, hurt us, anymore.” Bae's voice was soft, rough, soothing, and his arms were warm and supportive.</p><p class="western">“I'm sorry.” Belle's voice was contrite. “It's just...he said he knew the Dark One would murder Zelena, and he let it happen, and I asked how he could possibly condone murder...”</p><p class="western">“Fair enough. But this stops here.” Baelfire's tone brooked no contradiction. “You should understand now.”</p><p class="western">“Yes. I do.”</p><p class="western">Bae guided him back to the sofa to sit. Someone threw a blanket over him, and he clutched at it gratefully, turning his head into the sofa as he fought to regain his composure.</p><p class="western">“I'm gonna get you something to drink. You stay here, papa, and I'll be right back.” Bae's hands squeezed him gently, reassuringly, then he felt his son move away.</p><p class="western">The couch dipped as someone sat down, and he breathed the scent of roses. Belle. Then a gentle hand covered his own, and he opened his eyes to look at her.</p><p class="western">There were tear tracks down her cheeks, and sorrow in her eyes. “I'm sorry. I didn't realize...”</p><p class="western">“I know.” He breathed the words out, then closed his eyes. “But that...that's why I couldn't have stopped him. What I told you...it isn't everything...”</p><p class="western">“You don't have to tell me anything more. I'm so sorry I didn't understand. And that we didn't rescue you sooner.” She squeezed his hand.</p><p class="western">He took a deep breath, feeling the trembling start to subside. He forced his eyes to open. “If...if you want to leave, I understand. I won't force you to stay with me...”</p><p class="western">“I'm not leaving you. Never again if I can help it.” She moved a hand to touch his face. It was only as her thumb brushed his cheek that he realized he'd been weeping. “I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner that something horrible happened. I'm sorry I made you relive such terrible things. But the fact that you told me, that you trusted me...I'm glad of that, Rumple. And knowing what I do now...I do understand. About the Dark One, and Zelena. And even if I'm not sure I approve, I won't condemn you for it. And I won't abandon you for it.”</p><p class="western">She stroked his cheek again. “Right now, you're suffering. I won't leave you to suffer alone. I want to help you. And I believe that together, we can handle the Dark One, and get you through this. Together. You and me, and Baelfire. All right?”</p><p class="western">He managed to nod, and she drew him forward into an embrace. He buried his head in her shoulder, relaxing finally as the last of the tension drained from him.</p><p class="western">She hadn't left. And Bae was here with him after all.</p><p class="western">For the first time since he'd escaped, he could really believe that everything might turn out all right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mirror Images</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Baelfire returned with three glasses of water a few minutes later. Rumplestiltskin accepted one, drinking it with careful sips as his hands slowly stopped shaking. Bae and Belle both let him drink and recover in silence. It was only when the last of the water was drained from his cup that his son broke the silence. “What do we do now?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">He swallowed hard. “Now...I need to find the Dark One. As much as I don't like the idea, the two of us can't remain separated. The longer we're apart, the more unstable he gets. The less control I have. And the more unstable he gets, the more dangerous he is.”</p>
<p class="western">“Great. But how do we find him?” Neal drank the last of his water. “Locator spell?”</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “No need. I...we're bonded, through the dagger, and through our history and our shared name. The magic and the bond will lead me right to him.”</span>
  </span>
  
  <span>
    <span>He toyed with the glass in his hands. “I...I know that Miss Swan and the others expect me to lead them to him, but...I'm not sure that's wise. The Dark One is...rather unpredictable.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">“So? What's your plan?” Belle shifted in her seat.</p>
<p class="western">He sighed. “I need to confront him. Alone.”</p>
<p class="western">“That didn't work so well last time.” Baelfire's expression went tense and still.</p>
<p class="western">“I know. But last time I had no idea what I was really dealing with. And I was far more desperate than I am now.” He looked at his son. “I think if I face him, he'll talk to me. He always has. But if there's a crowd...he'll be compelled to put on a show. And if someone were to try and take him, to imprison or contain him, then things could get messy very quickly. After Zelena, I can almost guarantee he won't tolerate the idea of being caged.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. I kinda have to agree with him on that point.” Baelfire grimaced.</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin looked at his son. “Bae...I...”</p>
<p class="western">“Hey. I made my choice.” Baelfire put his cup down, then came to kneel in front of his father. “I made a decision. You don't have to apologize to me for the consequences.”</p>
<p class="western">Tears stung Rumplestiltskin's eyes. “But...you suffered, trying to protect me. So many times, when we were trapped together, when Zelena...” His voice cracked, and he took a moment to steady it. “When she was hurting me...you...”</p>
<p class="western">“I did what I wanted to do. Sometimes, a son needs to protect his father too.” Baelfire reached out and clasped his hands. “You gave up everything to save me, Papa. Helping you was the least I could do. And it's what I wanted. Okay?”</p>
<p class="western">“I couldn't let you go.” Rumplestiltskin swallowed against a fresh onslaught of tears. Then he raised his son's hands and clasped them to his forehead for a moment. “Thank you, Bae.”</p>
<p class="western">
  
  <span>
    <span>“You're welcome.” Baelfire grinned and returned the gesture. Then he sat back. “So...you confront the Dark One. What happens then?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “I'm not sure. Only that we can't continue like this.”</span>
  </span>
  
  <span>
    <span>Rumplestiltskin folded his hands carefully around the water glass. “Bae...I might need to...”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">“To take him back. I kinda gathered that already.” Baelfire smiled at him, his eyes understanding. “It's okay papa. Me and Belle...we're here for you.”</p>
<p class="western">“He's right. We are.” Belle patted him on the arm. “You just have to tell us what you need.”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin took a deep breath. He could still feel the remnants of the emotions that had coursed through him. But he could also feel the pulsing of the bond between himself and the Dark One. He knew where his counterpart was. “I need time. Time to persuade him. And I need your help making sure no one else interferes, until I've had a chance to talk to him.”</p>
<p class="western">“Leave it to us. We'll take care of the others.” Baelfire clasped his hand, then rose and clapped him on the shoulder. “Let's go.”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin nodded and allowed his son to pull him to his feet.</p>
<p class="western">
  <strong>***WG***</strong>
</p>
<p class="western">
  
  <span>
    <span>Half an hour later, Rumplestiltskin materialized outside his cabin off the highway. He took a deep breath, orienting himself. He could feel the Dark One inside, sense the other's brooding energy. The wards that would have kept away anyone else. He took another breath to fortify himself, then strode forward. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">The door opened before he reached it, and he took the invitation for what it was, stepping inside the dimly lit interior. Half the drapes were drawn, leaving the inside of the cabin shrouded in gloom.</p>
<p class="western">The Dark One was standing by the fireplace. He smiled as Rumplestiltskin entered, closing and bolting the door with a gesture. “I was beginning to think you wouldn't come.”</p>
<p class="western">“Well...someone had to make explanations. And considering you implicated me rather neatly...let's just say that clearing the matter up took some time.” Rumplestiltskin folded his hands in front of himself. “I trust you know why I'm here.”</p>
<p class="western">“I assume it has something to do with the witch's death.” The Dark One cocked his head. “Would have thought you'd be relieved by that, dearie.”</p>
<p class="western">“I am. But it still presents a problem. There cannot be two Rumplestiltskins. Nor, suffice it to say, can there be two Dark Ones.” Rumplestiltskin kept his gaze steady on his other half. “I think you're aware of that.”</p>
<p class="western">“On the contrary, it seems it might be useful to me. Case in point: This little matter with Zelena. I kill the witch, and you get blamed. You have an alibi, and I'm long gone.” The Dark One shrugged. “Or maybe not so long gone, but you get the idea.”</p>
<p class="western">
  
  <span>
    <span>“I do. But I think you forget something.” He withdrew the fake dagger from his jacket, holding it up between them. “Doesn't matter where you go. You and I...we're bound together. My name, your blade. The power we share, the life we shared between us...that bond's unbreakable. No matter what you do, no matter where you go, I can find you. And I think we both know that I have more control than I've used so far.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">The Dark One's lips curled in a snarl. “That's what you think. But I wouldn't test it if I were you.”</p>
<p class="western">“I've no intention of it. I know the consequences.” Forcing the Dark One to his will would cause stress on the bonds that bound them. “Still...do you really think if I chose, that I couldn't seal us both in this cabin? And then all it would take is one phone call, and they'd be here for you. And say what you will about the Charmings, Emma's a smart girl, and so is Regina. Care to wager on whether or not they'd bring magic-binding cuffs?” He saw the twitch and growing fury in the Dark One's face. “I thought as much.”</p>
<p class="western">“I could kill you before you made that call.” The words were soft, vicious.</p>
<p class="western">“Could you? Could you really? Because I wonder...what happens if one of us dies?” The smile that touched his face was as raw-edged as the Dark One's. “And even if you could...where would you go? After all, new curse, new town line. I wonder what the price of crossing is this time? Memories? Life? Exile? Magic? Would you really want to test that?”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin saw the spasm of fear that crossed the Dark One's face. He knew both of them remembered their brief trip to New York. What it had been like, walking in a land without magic. Unable to heal, unable to walk without a cane, barely able to keep their memories and mind intact with the aid of Bae's shawl. Unable to conjure the simplest things, not even a ball of fire.</p>
<p class="western">He saw the resignation that flickered over the angular features, a mirror of his own. “I thought as much.”</p>
<p class="western">The Dark One smiled, sharp enough to draw blood, all bared teeth and tight grimace. “Well then, I suggest you make your call. Unless, of course, you've something else in mind.”</p>
<p class="western">“I do.” Rumplestiltskin set the fake knife to the side, folding his hands in front of him. “You and I...this world is, quite literally I suspect, not big enough for two of us. More to the point...this was never meant to happen. This separation, it isn't meant to exist. Since time began, the Dark One has always had a host. You know that as well as I. There can only be one Rumplestiltskin.”</p>
<p class="western">“I see. And what do you intend?” The Dark One spread his arms, and the smile turned mocking. “Planning to kill me again? You know you'll only take the curse if you do. You'll become me again. And I'll wager you don't want that.” Bitterness flashed in the dark eyes. “After all, you've got Belle and Baelfire to consider now. You wouldn't want to face them and tell them you've become a monster again.”</p>
<p class="western">The words were cutting in their truth, and it was all Rumplestiltskin could do to stop his flinch. It didn't matter how much Baelfire and Belle had reassured him. He didn't want to return to them as the Dark One.</p>
<p class="western">“I could always kill you.” The Dark One pulled the dagger, the real dagger, from a coat pocket.</p>
<p class="western">“No.” Rumplestiltskin shook his head. That would leave the Dark One without the control of a human host. He, of all people, knew how dangerous the darkness was. Fettered, it was a constant goad, an endless torture that drove it's bearers to unbelievable cruelty and violence. He didn't dare imagine what a completely free Dark One would do.</p>
<p class="western">“Well then, dearie, if one of us has to die...”</p>
<p class="western">“That isn't the only option.” Rumplestiltskin forced himself to calm as he met the Dark One's gaze.</p>
<p class="western">“Indeed? Perhaps you'd care to enlighten me?” It was eerie, watching the Dark One quirk an eyebrow and a corner of his mouth in an expression that he'd seen in the mirror a thousand times.</p>
<p class="western">“A merge. Like we did with Bae.” The memory of that madness-inducing magic made his stomach twist uncomfortably.</p>
<p class="western">The Dark One snorted. “That's your idea of an option? You kill me, I kill you, or we merge and spend however long driving each other insane?”</p>
<p class="western">“It might not come to madness. We did unite for over three hundred years, if you recall.” He could feel his own tension rising.</p>
<p class="western">“Right. Because you were entirely sane. Don't fool yourself dearie. After all...weren't you just thinking how the darkness drove you mad?” Rumplestiltskin stiffened and saw the answering smirk on the Dark One's face.</p>
<p class="western">He forced himself to relax. “Well, as they say...the devil you know...”</p>
<p class="western">“If you thought that, you'd already have tried to take this dagger and drive it into my heart.” The Dark One hefted the dagger. “For that matter, you'd have used it back in the hospital.”</p>
<p class="western">“If you have a better suggestion in mind, now's the time. But I'll wager you know that we can't remain separated. There's a reason the darkness needs a host, after all.” That was a gamble, but it was nearly the last card in his hand, short of trying to trick or battle the Dark One into submission. And he wasn't sure of the consequences of that.</p>
<p class="western">“Perhaps.” The Dark One lowered the dagger to his side.</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin studied his counterpart, considering everything he knew. After a minute passed, he chose a different tack. “You've had your vengeance. So let's make a deal, you and I. What is it you want?”</p>
<p class="western">An almost feral grin split the Dark One's face. “Now we're talking.” He moved closer. “What do I want, dearie? Nothing much.” He shrugged, shoulders rolling under his shirt and jacket. He stepped forward until he was only inches away from Rumplestiltskin. Then the smile vanished, replaced by a snarl, and he leaned forward to hiss the next words directly in Rumplestiltskin's face. “I want a choice, dearie. I want to set the terms of the deal.”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin blinked. “I don't understand.”</p>
<p class="western">“I want a choice. Every time the dagger trades hands, every time the magic is used...someone else makes the deal. Our deal...you set the terms.” He raised his hand to jab Rumplestiltskin in the chest. “Power to protect your boy. Power to guard the things that mattered to you. Power to find your son after you lost him. Every deal...you're the one to set the terms. I just accept or decline them. This time...I want to be the one to set the terms. I want you to have to decide whether to agree or decline.”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin considered. After three centuries of deal-making, he understood somewhat where the Dark One was coming from. He didn't call on people for deals, they called on him. They demanded magic, he told them the price. And he knew well that he had been the one to set his conditions for becoming the Dark One. No matter how the power had corrupted him later, the basic rules of the deal had been his to determine.</p>
<p class="western">“Anything else?” He knew better than to simply agree. He'd made that mistake the first time, and wasn't in the mood to make the same mistake again.</p>
<p class="western">“As a matter of fact...yes.” The Dark One rocked back from him, showing a nervous energy that had suited his imp form better than it did his appearance as Gold. “I want your family to witness.” He pointed. “I want you to call them. I want them to know you've surrendered the decision to the monster. And I want their pledge that they won't interfere. Nor will they imprison me.”</p>
<p class="western">“I can't guarantee Miss Swan's behavior.” He knew Emma was angry about the fact that the Dark One had murdered a prisoner in her cells on her watch. And David, of course, was too honorable to condone murder, or the possibility of a murderer running free.</p>
<p class="western">“I didn't ask you to guarantee their behavior. I'll deal with them. I just want you to call them and bring them here. I want you to tell them that you've surrendered the decision to me.” The cold smirk was back. “You asked my terms, dearie.”</p>
<p class="western">He saw the trap. Surrendering the decision of their reunion would make him look weak. It would make it look as if he was caving to the darkness. As if he wanted the Dark One to control him.</p>
<p class="western">The heroes barely considered him tolerable. If they thought he craved control of the Dark One, it might be enough to turn them from him.</p>
<p class="western">It might turn Belle and Bae from him.</p>
<p class="western">If he refused, the stalemate would continue, both of them suffering the ever-increasing effects of separation. If he agreed…</p>
<p class="western">He fought back the trembling that wanted to take him over, then reached into his pocket and pulled out the cell phone Belle had given him before he left the house. He stared at the Dark One a moment, then dialed Bae's number.</p>
<p class="western">The phone rang twice. Then there was a click, and his son's voice came over the line. “Neal here.”</p>
<p class="western">“Bae? Son?” he had to work to keep his voice steady.</p>
<p class="western">“Papa?” He heard surprise, then a shuffle. “Hey. Everything okay?”</p>
<p class="western">“It is. I've located our dark-minded friend. However...I've run into a bit of a problem. I...I need you to do something for me.”</p>
<p class="western">“Sure. Whatever you need.” Baelfire sounded utterly calm. Rumplestiltskin wished he could sound half as relaxed.</p>
<p class="western">“I need you and Belle to get the others, then bring them out to my cabin. It's off the access road near the toll bridge. Emma knows where it is. Tell her it's the cabin where I took Moe French.”</p>
<p class="western">“I can do that.” There was a pause, then concern. “Everything okay? Are you okay?”</p>
<p class="western">“I'm all right. I just...I need your assistance. Please, Bae. Bring the others to the cabin. It's important.” He swallowed hard. “I'll explain everything when you get here.”</p>
<p class="western">“All right. We'll be there in a few minutes. You stay safe.” A click signaled disconnection.</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin lowered the phone to his side. “They're coming.”</p>
<p class="western">The Dark One smiled. Rumplestiltskin clenched his hands around his phone and prayed he was doing the right thing. And that his son and True Love would understand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Light Mage Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Baelfire and Belle arrived a scant half-hour later. The rest of the heroes showed up shortly after, Emma and David in the lead. Emma tensed when she saw the Dark One. “You're under arrest.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">“I think not. Not yet, at any rate.” The Dark One smirked at her. “Before you go arresting me, there's some unfinished business to attend to.”</p>
<p class="western">“And that would be?” Regina raised one eyebrow, meeting his mocking tone with icy disdain of her own.</p>
<p class="western">“Simply this. The world cannot have two of us.” The Dark One gestured between himself and Rumplestiltskin. “Not only is it not to your advantage, but the separation of our identities causes...complications, for us as well. Complications neither of us is interested in continuing to manage.”</p>
<p class="western">“Okay. So...what's the plan? Papa?” Bae edged forward.</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin swallowed hard and forced himself to meet his son's eyes. “The Dark One and I will merge into one being once more. But there are conditions. The first of which is...he will be the one to dictate the terms of our reuniting.”</p>
<p class="western">“What?” Baelfire frowned. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p class="western">“This reunion is a deal of sorts. But the terms and conditions will be decided by the Dark One, rather than myself. Or any of you. That is the price. He sets the terms, we agree to them. All of us.” He gestured to the group.</p>
<p class="western">“And if I don't agree to that?” Emma's hand tensed on her gun.</p>
<p class="western">“Then I'll kill him.” The Dark One disappeared, reappearing behind Rumplestiltskin before anyone could move. Rumplestiltskin froze as the dagger jabbed his back. At that range, he'd die before he could stop it. And Zelena had touched him that way…</p>
<p class="western">“Let him go.” Belle moved forward.</p>
<p class="western">“Agree to the terms I've offered, and I will. Without a scratch.”</p>
<p class="western">“Papa?” Bae moved forward, stepping fearlessly within reach of both men. “Explain it to me.”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin swallowed and forced himself to maintain a neutral expression. “Unless an accord is reached, there are only two ways for our separation to end. Either he kills me, or I kill him. If he kills me, the Dark One will remain unfettered. All his power and all his darkness will remain free, to do as he wills. If I kill him, I resume the curse. My power merges with his, and I become the Dark One again. Exactly as I was.”</p>
<p class="western">“And if we agree?”</p>
<p class="western">“Then, there are other possibilities. Other ways.”</p>
<p class="western">“Like what you tried with me?”</p>
<p class="western">“That's one way, yes.” Rumplestiltskin met his son's eyes. “Understand...he and I are already connected. On some levels, we're the same being. The madness that resulted from binding you...it wouldn't happen between us. We've shared minds for a long time.”</p>
<p class="western">Bae searched his eyes for a long time. “And the dagger?”</p>
<p class="western">“It would still control him. I'm not sure how much it would effect our joined mind. Perhaps less. Perhaps not.”</p>
<p class="western">“And how much would he control you?”</p>
<p class="western">There was the question he couldn't answer, the one that terrified him. He knew the Dark One had controlled him far too often after he'd been cursed. But he'd learned to control it somewhat over three hundred years, and he was stronger now with the magic of his sacrifice in his soul. But still...the darkness was so simple, the power so seductive...he folded his hands tightly together and forced himself to be honest. “I don't know, son.”</p>
<p class="western">Bae stared at him for a minute or so. Then he nodded. “Okay.” His gaze shifted to the Dark One. “I'll agree.”</p>
<p class="western">“So will I.” Belle stepped forward.  Her hand stroked his cheek as a small smile creased her face. “I believe in you, Rumple.”</p>
<p class="western">“Thank you.” He forced a weak smile to meet hers and allowed himself to lean into her touch briefly.</p>
<p class="western">“So...supposing the rest of us agree, what are the terms exactly?” Regina stepped forward.</p>
<p class="western">The Dark One shifted, removing the dagger from Gold's back. “Knew I could count on you to be reasonable dearie.”</p>
<p class="western">Regina matched his sneer with a well-honed curl of her lip. “I didn't say we did agree, just yet. I simply want to hear the terms. I know better than to make a deal with you without hearing the full price.”</p>
<p class="western">“I suppose you do at that.” The Dark One shrugged.</p>
<p class="western">“I'm with Regina. Before that...release Rumplestiltskin. I don't deal in hostage situations.” Emma's voice was tense, her hand on her gun.</p>
<p class="western">“And why would I do that without a guarantee of your behavior.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma hesitated, then lowered her hand from her gun. “Fine. I won't attack unless you start it. Now let him go.”</p>
<p class="western">“When the Prince puts that sword of his down, then we can talk.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma swiveled back to look at her father, still crouched in readiness, sword up in guard position. “Put it up.”</p>
<p class="western">“Emma...he's dangerous...”</p>
<p class="western">“And he's outnumbered. And we're not going to get anywhere like this. I don't like it either, but you need to put the sword down.”</p>
<p class="western">David scowled, but he finally straightened and sheathed his sword. “I hope you know what you're doing.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. So do I.” Emma turned back. “There. Everyone's unarmed except you. Now let Gold go.”</p>
<p class="western">There was a brief wash of smoke, then the Dark One appeared a few feet away. “As you wish, dearie.” He folded his hands in front of him, a mirror of Rumplestiltskin's pose, save for the dagger clutched in his right hand. “Now then, let's talk terms.”</p>
<p class="western">“We're listening.”</p>
<p class="western">“First of all...” The Dark One lifted the dagger. “I want your word that no one is going to use this dagger save me. I will be subject to no one's control save my own. No one else touches the dagger. And if someone outside the present company takes it, you will help retrieve it and return it to me.”</p>
<p class="western">“Fair enough.” Regina nodded.</p>
<p class="western">“What? Regina...” David shifted. “That dagger...”</p>
<p class="western">“Is safer in his hands than anyone else's.” Regina shrugged. “It's a fact, Charming. We've all seen what happens when an enemy has it. And if the Dark One and Rumplestiltskin become Gold again, with both their powers...then we'll have a problem. Besides, do you want to take the dagger and find out that it no longer perfectly controls the Dark One?” She raised an eyebrow. “Not the brightest suggestion you've ever come up with.”</p>
<p class="western">David winced. “Maybe. But I don't think it's safe to leave it with him either.”</p>
<p class="western">“Compromise. We hide it.” Baelfire moved forward to stand between them. “I can hide it.” He looked between the Dark One and David. “I won't control him, because I know how it feels after a year in his head. But I also won't allow him to go crazy. I've never supported that.” He looked at the Dark One. “You've been in my head. You know how I feel. You know I won't take advantage of you. I can hide the dagger and never use it.”</p>
<p class="western">There was a long moment of tense silence. Then the Dark One's eyes flicked to Rumplestiltskin's. Then back to Baelfire. “Very well. I will agree with that if you swear not to use it. A deal.”</p>
<p class="western">“Sure.” Baelfire nodded.</p>
<p class="western">Purple smoke flickered, producing a familiar scrolled contract. Baelfire took it, read it, then signed it and gave it back.</p>
<p class="western">“Excellent. Now for my second condition. I know why you're hunting for me. And my second condition is that I will not be incarcerated.”</p>
<p class="western">“No deal. You murdered that woman.” Emma scowled.</p>
<p class="western">“She was hardly a loss.” The Dark One shrugged.</p>
<p class="western">“That's not your call.” Emma stepped forward. “Look. I know you're pissed about what she did to you. I would be too. But in this land, you can't just kill people who piss you off. We have laws.”</p>
<p class="western">Something dark settled over the Dark One's face. “I wonder if you'd be so insistent if you truly knew what she'd done to me.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes. Because it's my job to uphold the law.” Emma grimaced. “Look, being imprisoned sucks, I get that. And I know she mistreated you, but...”</p>
<p class="western">“She tortured me. Humiliated me. But that's not the problem.” One slender finger pointed at Baelfire. “She sent him to die. She as good as killed him. Or she would have, if his father hadn't intervened. She nearly forced me to break my contract with him. More to the point, she also used my powers without accounting for magic's price. And all magic...”</p>
<p class="western">“Comes with a price.”</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> “A price that </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>forced </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> to bear. Without a host. The consequences...well, let's just say, the less you know, the better.” An ugly snarl twisted the Dark One's face. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin understood what he meant. Normally, dark magic used without a deal to mitigate it took its toll in the blackening of the host's heart and the yielding of greater control to the Dark One. Without a host, the magic must have forced the Dark One to consume himself. And if he'd hated the feeling of being slowly taken over, he could only imagine what the Dark One had felt.</p>
<p class="western">“That's still not an excuse for murder.”</p>
<p class="western">The Dark One snorted. “In the Enchanted Forest, I assure you it's several excuses. But even in this land, you can't tell me there are no exceptions, Miss Swan.”</p>
<p class="western">“Maybe.” Emma's brow furrowed. Then her expression settled into determination. “Fine. You want to make a plea for temporary insanity, go right ahead. But you have to see Archie. He has to confirm it. No coercion. No threats.” She paused. “And you have to have someone besides Belle or Neal there.”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin went cold. “Miss Swan...”</p>
<p class="western">She shook her head, giving him a slightly apologetic look. “Sorry. That's how it has to be. Archie and one other person who isn't Neal or Belle.” She sighed. “Look, if I could make it just Archie, I would. But cases like this usually involve an impartial court-appointed psychiatrist. Archie's the best we've got, but that's not good enough. He knows too much about everyone. And Neal and Belle are too biased in your favor.”</p>
<p class="western">“Fine. Regina then.” The Dark One bit the words out. “With a magically binding contract to never reveal what I say.”</p>
<p class="western">“Me?” Regina frowned. “Why would you ask me?”</p>
<p class="western">“Because you're about as far from my side as it's possible to get.” The Dark One's jaw clenched. “And because it suits me. She was your sister after all.”</p>
<p class="western">“Half-sister. But I suppose you have a point.” Regina sighed. “Fine. I'll agree with it. If...” She stressed the word hard. “If you agree to go straight to the asylum and have your magic bound if Archie doesn't certify you for insanity.”</p>
<p class="western">“The asylum? Bit of a contradiction, if I'm not insane.” The Dark One's lip curled.</p>
<p class="western">“Maybe. But I don't trust you in a normal cell. Besides, it's where I would have advocated sending her. So...fair is fair.” Regina tossed her head and stuck her hands in her pockets, staring him down. “Magically binding contract. My silence for your freedom, or imprisonment.”</p>
<p class="western">There was a long, tension-filled pause. Then the Dark One snapped his fingers and a second contract appeared. “Looks like you have yourself a deal.”</p>
<p class="western">Regina took it, read it as carefully as Baelfire had read his earlier, then summoned a pen and signed it. “It's a deal.”</p>
<p class="western">“Very well.” The contract vanished in a puff of smoke. “It appears the conditions have been agreed to.”</p>
<p class="western">“So...it's time for you two to go back to being one?” Baelfire shuffled nervously, hands stuffed in his pockets.</p>
<p class="western">“It appears so.”</p>
<p class="western">“So...what are you gonna do?”</p>
<p class="western">The Dark One cocked his head, thinking. Then a twisted smirk washed over his face. “I think I know exactly what I want to do.” He strode forward, until he was directly in front of Rumplestiltskin. Then he balanced the dagger across his hands and raised it so it lay between them. “Let's call it...winner takes all.”</p>
<p class="western">“What?” Rumplestiltskin stared at him.</p>
<p class="western">“There's always been a question, hasn't there? Which of us truly holds the power?” The smirk widened, cold and ruthless. “So...let's find out. I believe you know the spell.”</p>
<p class="western">He did. Dark Magic and Light could both establish the bonding force. From there, a battle of wills would commence. The weaker will would fail and the person would disappear, reduced to nothingness by the magic.</p>
<p class="western">The thought of the trial scared him to his soul. But the terms had been agreed to. This had been part of what he'd agreed to when he'd called Bae.</p>
<p class="western">“Go ahead, Papa.” Bae's quiet voice startled him. “You got this.”</p>
<p class="western">“Bae...”</p>
<p class="western">“You got this.” A feather-light touch accompanied the repeated vote of confidence. It steadied him a bit as his son and Belle backed away.</p>
<p class="western">He could do this. For his boy. For Belle.</p>
<p class="western">He lifted his hands, aligning them on either side of the Dark One's, touching the cold metal of the dagger. He could feel the pulse of the dark magic in the blade, could see his own name inscribed on the steel. “Very well. Shall we begin?”</p>
<p class="western">A jagged smile answered him. Then the magic swirled up, called by both of them.</p>
<p class="western">The world disappeared, and there was nothing to focus on beyond the struggle.</p>
<p class="western">
  <strong>***WG***</strong>
</p>
<p class="western">All of them watched as power fountained up around the two Golds. Emma watched in a sort of worried fascination as Light Magic and Dark swirled up to surround both men, obscuring them from sight in a whirling aura of mixed power that filled the room with crackling energy. “What the hell...”</p>
<p class="western">“It's a spell. I've never seen it cast before.” Regina was studying the whirlwind with interest. “It's a sort of...final test. A very final test.”</p>
<p class="western">David frowned. “Test of what?”</p>
<p class="western">“Of who's the stronger mage. It's a battle of wills, not just power. The winner absorbs the strength of both sorcerers.”</p>
<p class="western">“And the loser?” Belle's brow furrowed.</p>
<p class="western">“The loser is destroyed. Absorbed. Whatever you want to call it. They cease to exist, more or less. It's a fairly dangerous spell. Most mages prefer straightforward duels. The outcome is easier to predict.” Regina folded her arms. “Not to mention, they're less dangerous.”</p>
<p class="western">“So...what are Gold's chances?” Emma chewed the inside of her cheek.</p>
<p class="western">“Realistically? I have no idea. Normally, I'd say the Dark One would win. He's older. He's more vicious. But with Rumplestiltskin, especially a Rumplestiltskin empowered by sacrifice...I have absolutely no idea.” Regina shook her head. “I suppose it all depends on him.”</p>
<p class="western">“Great. I hope he's up to it.” David sighed.</p>
<p class="western">“He is.” Neal shared a quiet glance with Belle and both of them smiled. Then Neal turned back to the swirling column of power. “He's my Papa. He can do it. I trust him not to let me down.”</p>
<p class="western">Belle nodded. “He's Rumplestiltskin. I trust him to handle it.”</p>
<p class="western">“Well, I hope you're right.” Emma turned back to the spinning column of energy.</p>
<p class="western">
  <strong>***WG***</strong>
</p>
<p class="western">Nothing solid existed. All that existed was the power that spun about him, and the crushing force of the Dark One's will.</p>
<p class="western">It was like when he'd first made the deal. The fountain of unbearable, uncontrollable dark power, the crush of an entity that was thousands of years old, with all the power and knowledge of those long years. The fierce, raw violence, backed by centuries of rage and a never-ending lust for blood and power.</p>
<p class="western">It hurt. It was overwhelming.</p>
<p class="western">But he understood pain. He had learned to deal with it, in his long years as a cripple, in his year locked with the Dark One in Zelena's thrall. And he had advantages he hadn't had when he'd taken the deal.</p>
<p class="western">He had three hundred years of life and experience, rather than the mere forty he'd had before. And he had light magic to equal the magic of the Dark One. Mere power could no longer control him.</p>
<p class="western">He had Belle, as well as Bae, and a life where he might have worth, rather than the life of the pathetic, crippled spinner, out of options and desperate. He had a chance to have Henry as his grandson, and perhaps a larger family still.</p>
<p class="western">Bae's quiet declaration of faith still echoed in his head. Not the blind faith of a boy in his Papa, but the faith of a man who had seen and forgiven the worst, and still given him his trust.</p>
<p class="western">Bae and Belle's love steadied him, bolstering his fragile will when he might have cowered before the Dark One's might. He had never hesitated in doing what he had to, for his True Love or his son. For his family.</p>
<p class="western">The Dark One sought to eradicate him, and he fought back. Seductive, cloying whispers filled his ears, sought to undermine him with promises of power and safety. He held them at bay with memories of Bae's voice, and Belle's and even Henry's and Emma's.</p>
<p class="western">He had no idea how long the stalemate lasted, but he felt it when the Dark One faltered. Instinct and determination made him press his advantage. He forced himself to stand firm, surrounding the darkness with his own strength. Centuries of enforcing his will on the darkness after he had become the Dark One came to his aid, backed by the determination to protect his family.</p>
<p class="western">The Dark One gave way again, falling back, weakening. Then the darkness surged back against his will, a smothering cloud of power and fury. The maelstrom of whispers distilled into one vicious hiss.</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>
    <span>'No matter how you fight, you know I'll always be a part of you.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>
    <span>'I know.'</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> Rumplestiltskin stood his ground.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">The darkness would always be a part of him. It had been part of the spinner, and it had been a part of Gold, before the magic had been returned. His fears, his cowardice, the darker emotions that had always haunted him...defeating the Dark One wouldn't eradicate them. But still…</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He gathered his strength, pushing back. </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Knowing you're a part of me isn't the same as surrendering. And I won't do that. I have too much to lose now.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em> 'Perhaps. But you'll always be afraid. And who knows if your True Love and your son will stick around.'</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>He felt an icy tendril of fear creep into him, the age-old fear of being abandoned. Then he squashed it. </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>'They believe in me. It's time I returned the favor. Besides, I won't let you drive them away this time, simply because I'm afraid they'll leave.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="western">The Dark One flinched in the face of his determination as he ruthlessly closed off his mind to that murmur.</p>
<p class="western">Bae had been inside him, seen all his weaknesses and his fears, and still loved him. Belle trusted him, despite the issue of Zelena's fate.</p>
<p class="western">Something broke in the deadlock, in the Dark One. The crushing force against him waned, and his own strength surged.</p>
<p class="western">His vision cleared, and he stood facing the Dark One in a tornado of light and darkness, the dagger between them. A vicious smile twisted the Dark One's face. “You know, defeating me won't make the heroes trust you. They won't care.”</p>
<p class="western">“So be it.” He stood his ground.</p>
<p class="western">“Do you truly think they care about you? The Charmings, Miss Swan? Regina? You think they won't throw you to the next villain who comes along?” The sneer deepened. “Do you really think defeating me means you'll be part of their little family?”</p>
<p class="western">“Perhaps. Perhaps not. It remains to be seen.” He felt a smile twist his mouth, as sharp as his counterparts. “It doesn't matter. The point remains. As long as I have Belle and Bae, the rest doesn't matter.”</p>
<p class="western">“Do you really think you can keep them? You, the village coward?”</p>
<p class="western">“That's my concern.” Pain punched him low in his gut, the fear that the Dark One might be right.</p>
<p class="western">It was the same fear and pain he'd felt before he'd sacrificed himself to kill Pan. He held onto his purpose as he had then. “See, it doesn't matter if they stay. I swore an oath to be the best man I could be, for them. For my grandson. I swore to do whatever I had to, to protect them. And if there's one thing I know...it's that letting you win isn't the answer. Not this time.”</p>
<p class="western">He clenched his hands sharply on the dagger and sent a burst of pure white power into it. Light flared between them as silver-white fire etched over the black letters of his name. The Dark One flinched in agony, his will breaking.</p>
<p class="western">The answer seared into his mind in a flash of momentary clarity.</p>
<p class="western">As with Pan, the answer was in both determination and acceptance.</p>
<p class="western">He drew closer as the Dark One staggered. One hand let go of the dagger to loop around his other self's shoulders. “It's time to end this curse. For both of us.” He pulled the Dark One close, embracing him as he had embraced his father over a year ago. “Goodbye.”</p>
<p class="western">“It isn't over. I'll always...be waiting for you to slip.” The words were whispered.</p>
<p class="western">“I know. And I'll always fight against the darkness. For the rest of my life.” His words were a vow, and the Dark One collapsed limply against him.</p>
<p class="western">Then the weight disappeared, and the light flared, brilliant and blinding. The whirlwind went bright as the light burned away the darkness, then collapsed into him, sending him crashing to his knees.</p>
<p class="western">The power was overwhelming, and Rumplestiltskin's mind went blank.</p>
<p class="western">
  <strong>***WG***</strong>
</p>
<p class="western">Everything seemed to happen in a heartbeat. One minute there was a cyclone of light and dark magic, whipping through the cabin and making all of them shiver. Then the cyclone turned fiery, all the darkness vanishing into blinding brilliance that made them all duck and cover their eyes. Then the cloud simply collapsed, falling inward like a decompressing balloon, to reveal Rumplestiltskin on his knees. Then he fell, crashing to the ground.</p>
<p class="western">Neal was at his side in an instant, gently turning his father over. Belle gathered her love's head into her lap, stroking the gray-streaked brown hair out of his face.</p>
<p class="western">One hand clutched the dagger, draped across Rumplestiltskin's stomach. Neal took the blade from his father's limp fingers, turning it over in his hand. “It's blank.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma stared at it. “So...what does that mean? Is the curse broken?”</p>
<p class="western">“I dunno. Maybe. I'm going to say its hold over my dad is broken though.” Neal set the dagger to the side, then shook his father's shoulder gently. “Papa?”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin jerked, then blinked. He looked confused for a moment. Then his eyes focused on his son. “Bae?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. I'm here. How you feeling?” Neal took his father's hand.</p>
<p class="western">“Tired. But...stronger. I...I beat the Dark One Bae.” He looked startled, as if he couldn't believe he'd actually said those words.</p>
<p class="western">Neal grinned. “I knew you had it in you.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma shuffled closer. “You're sure you beat him?”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin pushed himself into a sitting position, supported by his son and his True Love. “I'm sure, Miss Swan.”</p>
<p class="western">Emma eyed him. “I'm still holding you to the terms of the deal.”</p>
<p class="western">He nodded. “I know.”</p>
<p class="western">Regina eyed him. “How? How did you beat the most malevolent curse in existence?”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin gave her a crooked smile. “The same way you managed your own reformation, dearie. I simply discovered I had something worth fighting for, and I refused to give it up.”</p>
<p class="western">David frowned. “Something worth...”</p>
<p class="western">“Family.” Rumplestiltskin shifted. Neal stood and helped his father to his feet. Rumplestiltskin steadied himself with a hand on his son's shoulder, then looked David in the eye. “Isn't that what we're all fighting for, in the end? Family, and True Love?”</p>
<p class="western">David blinked. Rumplestiltskin stepped forward. “I realize...things are complicated. It's going to take a long time for people to see me as anything other than the Dark One. If they ever can. But...” He drew in a deep breath. “For better or worse, Henry is my grandson, as well as yours. As far as I'm concerned, that makes us family. And while I realize you may not trust me yet, all I ask is a chance to prove myself, and to be a part of my grandson's life.”</p>
<p class="western">David considered a moment, then gave a terse nod. “Okay.”</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin extended his hand, and the prince shook it. “Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Epilogue: Two Months Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>It was his wedding day.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Rumplestiltskin took a deep breath and straightened his cuffs for the fifth time. It didn't help. He was still nervous.</p>
<p class="western">The last two months had been chaotic, and difficult.</p>
<p class="western">Bae had hidden the dagger as soon as they'd left the cabin. None of them knew if it was still cursed, but none of them were willing to take the chance. Where he'd hidden it, Rumplestiltskin had no idea, and he was relieved not to feel the need to find out.</p>
<p class="western">The day after his final battle with the Dark One, he had scheduled an appointment with Archie. The following day, in the company of Belle, Bae and Regina, he had gone to the psychiatrist and told him his story. He hadn't started with his imprisonment, instead choosing to start with the turmoil the prophecy and Henry had caused him.</p>
<p class="western">He had told them everything. He'd talked about the prophecy, about his own fears. The nightmares he'd had of killing Henry. About his experiences and hallucinations while they'd pursued Pan, and his feelings.</p>
<p class="western">He told them what his relationship with his father had been like, what Malcolm had done to him, what that abandonment had done to him emotionally, and what his father's reputation as a coward, cheat, and drunkard had done to him.</p>
<p class="western">He told them of his final moments, his magic bound, and knowing that Pan would kill everyone he loved, just to spite him. The final decision to sacrifice himself.</p>
<p class="western">He told them of his final moments, love and forgiveness, grief and hate and anger all mingled. He spoke of the feeling of the dagger in his heart, the breath leaving his lungs, the wild cycling of magic as light and dark mixed. As the greatest light magic, that of sacrifice, was matched by the damnation of kin-killing, as love and hate came together in the final blow.</p>
<p class="western">He decribed the fragments he remembered of being dead.</p>
<p class="western">He told them what it had been like to be resurrected, the shock of that first breath, the cloying feel of the darkness that had reformed his flesh.</p>
<p class="western">The horror and despair when he realized the price was his son's life.</p>
<p class="western">He told them of the magic to save Baelfire, the decision to release the dagger, and the terror of knowing he what he was giving up, and who he was giving it to.</p>
<p class="western">He told them, with Bae's help, of his year of captivity. The deprivations, the humiliations, the tortures. The madness. The endless agony of the three-in-one consciousness, combined with everything that Zelena had inflicted on him.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> He told them what the dagger felt like, what the curse was like for the host, and for the Dark One.</span>
  </span>
  
  <span>
    <span>He told them of the price of the Dark One's magic, the price for a host who carried the power, and the price for the Dark One when used by another, especially someone who gave no thought to magic's price.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">The whole thing had taken several days to relate and left everyone, including Archie, wrung out. He'd fared the worst, reliving moments in flashbacks and nightmares during the sessions and after, but no one had been left untouched.</p>
<p class="western">Long before he'd finished revealing what Zelena had done, Regina had declared that she wasn't pressing charges.</p>
<p class="western">By the time he'd finished, Archie had diagnosed him with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, and certified that Zelena's death had been a result of impaired judgment as a result of severe psychological stress. He'd recommended against incarceration, and secured David and Emma's agreement, with the understanding that Rumplestiltskin would have someone with him to monitor his mental health, and would continue therapy in weekly sessions with Archie.</p>
<p class="western">The first had been easy to agree to, given how little he wanted to let Bae, Belle, or even Henry out of his sight. The second had been harder to agree to, but he'd conceded, especially after Bae had said he'd be coming in. His son had asked him to come share his sessions, since they'd be covering the same things.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> The decision had turned out to be a good one, allowing him to mend the long-fractured relationship with his son. Discussion of their mutual suffering had branched into exploring and soothing the mutual hurts between them.</span>
  </span>
  
  <span>
    <span>It had also given him time to stabilize the life-force binding spell, altering it to give his son more freedom than the bond might originally have permitted. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">His son would live a long, happy life, the life he'd always hoped his boy could have.</p>
<p class="western">It had been rejuvenating in other ways too.</p>
<p class="western">Archie and Regina had never revealed his secrets, but their warmer regard and respect for him had not gone unnoticed. Gradually, others had also warmed up to him.</p>
<p class="western">Henry had been among the first, welcoming him as his grandfather with open arms. He'd been reading the book, which had recorded the battle between Rumplestiltskin and the Dark One. Over the following two months, a genuine fondness had bloomed between the two of them. Henry was so bright, so inquisitive, he was a pleasure to talk with. He also had a warm and loving heart, forgiving Rumplestiltskin with no condition or apparent reservations.</p>
<p class="western">Henry understood him surprisingly well, almost as well as Bae and Belle.</p>
<p class="western">With Henry's enthusiastic acceptance and Regina's warmer regards=, the Charmings had gradually relaxed, to the point of a wary friendship. Rumplestiltskin was content to let it unfold as it would. He'd been pleasantly surprised when they'd invited him to their son's Naming Ceremony, where they'd christened the boy Leo, in honor of Snow White's father. He'd been even more surprised when he'd been invited, along with Regina, to bestow the traditional magician's blessing upon the boy. It was a blessing he'd given gladly, to the astonishment of a number of townsfolk.</p>
<p class="western">Of course, there had been other, less pleasant encounters.</p>
<p class="western">First and foremost had been his visit to Belle's father. Moe French, once Maurice of Avonleigh, had been more than a little inclined to greet him with hostility. Still, he'd heard him out, and finally agreed to give Belle his blessing. He'd even, after a great deal of prevarication, decided to give his daughter away.</p>
<p class="western">They'd probably never be friends, or more than coolly civil, but they'd at least have a truce for Belle's sake, and that was good enough in Rumplestiltskin's opinion. It was somewhat better than he'd expected.</p>
<p class="western">There had also been an encounter with Hook.</p>
<p class="western">Baelfire had convinced him to confront the pirate as a way of settling things. Archie had agreed with him, and after much urging, he'd finally agreed to meet the man at Granny's.</p>
<p class="western">He'd been prepared to apologize for losing his temper and killing Milah, all those years ago.</p>
<p class="western">He hadn't been prepared for Hook's apology, for challenging him to a duel while knowing he was crippled, and caring for a young son. Along with an apology for lying to him about his wife.  It had led, surprisingly, to an hours-long discussion and informal memorial for Milah, both of them sharing memories of the woman they had loved. At least, Hook had loved her, and he'd thought he loved her for the years he'd been married to her.</p>
<p class="western">In the end, he'd restored Hook's hand. And Hook had sworn to bury the hatchet, ending the vendetta. They'd parted, not friends, but each with a share of respect for the other, and a willingness to keep peace between them. For the sake of Baelfire and his family, if nothing else.</p>
<p class="western">In between all those encounters, he'd kept busy. Remodeling his house into a home that was more comfortable for him and Belle was time-consuming, even with magic. He'd also set up a room for Baelfire, though it looked more and more like his son might be finding accommodations with Emma. The two had renewed their relationship, bonding over their son with Henry's enthusiastic support. Emma was still somewhat wary of him, but Baelfire was nothing if not patient.</p>
<p class="western">He'd also been changing some of his business practices. He'd set up a plan to slowly decrease some of the more unreasonable rent rates, and some contract options for buying property from him. He was already more than wealthy enough for any world. And as Rumplestiltskin, he found himself uncomfortable with some of Gold's more unreasonable practices.</p>
<p class="western">He'd also offered discounts, or payment in services rather than money, for people to reclaim items of their old lives from the pawn shop. Most people hadn't taken him up on it yet, but eventually he suspected that the lure of regaining lost property and seeing what they could get out of him would bring them in. He didn't know what he'd do when everything was sold, but there was time for that.</p>
<p class="western">Perhaps he'd go back to spinning. Or make better use of his skills as a lawyer and a sorcerer. There was, after all, the new town barrier. They'd discovered that this one had an exile clause, which he, Regina and the fairies were working to neutralize.</p>
<p class="western">And, of course, there had been preparations for his wedding. He and Belle had both agreed that a small, simple ceremony was best. Belle would have been content with merely inviting their family to witness their vows, but Rumplestiltskin had wanted better for her. He hadn't wanted to hide their union, like it was something to be ashamed of. He'd said as much, and convinced her to agree to a slightly more substantial and more formal ceremony.</p>
<p class="western">At the moment, he almost regretted that...</p>
<p class="western">“You ready?” Bae's question broke him out of his reverie.</p>
<p class="western">His son stood in front of him, in a suit that matched his own. His hair had grown out a little, growing into gentle waves that he'd somehow managed to tame. He was smiling, his eyes glittering in excitement and warmth.</p>
<p class="western">“Is it time?” His stomach did a sudden twist of nervous anticipation.</p>
<p class="western">“Almost. You aren't getting cold feet, are you? You looked a little...”</p>
<p class="western">“No. No. Just...I was just lost in thought for a moment.” He fiddled with his cufflinks. “Bae...”</p>
<p class="western">“Relax. You look great.” Baelfire reached out and adjusted his tie a fraction. “There you go. Perfect. Belle will love it.” His son checked him over, flicking a dust speck or two off his shoulders. “I just came to get you, cause we need to get going.”</p>
<p class="western">He and Belle had elected to get married at the Wishing Well. The place where she'd first remembered who he was. Where they'd been reunited after 30 years of separation.</p>
<p class="western">He'd chosen Bae as his Best Man, and even extended an offer for Charming to serve as a second groomsman. He'd been surprised when the prince had accepted.</p>
<p class="western">Belle's bridesmaids would be Emma and, oddly enough, Ruby. Henry had been asked to carry the rings, a duty that usually belonged to a much younger boy, but one he had eagerly accepted.</p>
<p class="western">“Come on, Pop.” Bae nudged him out of his thoughts again, jingling the keys to the Cadillac. “We don't want to keep people waiting.”</p>
<p class="western">“No. Of course not.” He followed his son out to the car. It was odd to sit in the passenger side seat, but Bae had insisted on being his chauffeur.</p>
<p class="western">They drove out to the trail to the well. Several other cars were already parked. Rumplestiltskin made his way up the trail, trying not to fuss with his tie and cuffs yet again, and blessing the fact that his ankle had been healed after Neverland and his resurrection.</p>
<p class="western">Archie met him at the well. The psychiatrist was one of the few people certified to perform weddings. The other options had been Rhuel Gorm, Regina, and Hook, but Archie had been the one Rumplestiltskin had felt most comfortable with.</p>
<p class="western">Bae deposited him with the former cricket, then went back to the bottom of the hill, to wait to join the rest of the wedding party.</p>
<p class="western">Regina was already there, along with the outlaw she'd given her heart to, during the whole Zelena episode. Robin Hood, if he remembered the man's name correctly. An unlikely pairing, but certainly no stranger than he and Belle, and Rumplestiltskin had a feeling they might work out. Already the former queen looked more relaxed in his presence, and she'd taken to his young son with an astonishing amount of enthusiasm, which was more than reciprocated by both father and child.</p>
<p class="western">The dwarves were also there, supporting Belle, as well as the giant they'd befriended. Snow White had also arrived, carrying her son.</p>
<p class="western">Granny arrived shortly after. She'd agreed to cater the reception at the diner. The diner that she would soon own outright, courtesy of an agreement they'd made two weeks before. The older woman had warmed up to him after that, and even offered him a smile as she found a place among the crowd.</p>
<p class="western">More and more people trickled in, more than he'd expected. Even a few of the fairies showed up, Tinkerbell and Nova foremost among them.</p>
<p class="western">He felt edgy, impatient. A part of him wanted Belle to be there, to get on with it. A part of him was terrified. Terrified Belle would back out, terrified that he would forget something vitally important.</p>
<p class="western">Finally, a flare of power arced up over the forest. The sign that Belle had arrived. His stomach gave another painful twist. He got a hold of himself and flicked a wrist, setting music to play a wedding march, which he'd recorded with Baelfire and Henry's help. It echoed through the forest.</p>
<p class="western">After several minutes, he saw a flash of color through the trees. His shoulders tensed. Archie put a gentle hand on his back, forcing him to relax as the wedding party came through the trees.</p>
<p class="western">First Emma and Charming, arm in arm. Then Baelfire and Ruby, all of them dressed in matching suits or dresses. The dresses were blue, the color of Belle's eyes, and the decorations on the rim of their chipped cup.</p>
<p class="western">Then Belle appeared, walking sedately up the path on her father's arm, and Rumplestiltskin thought his heart would stop.</p>
<p class="western">She looked stunning, her hair arranged in artful, loose curls to tumble around her shoulders. Her gown was one that he'd designed and even been part of making, done in white and blue, but what had been beautiful on the dress rack was transformed into wondrous elegance on her. She'd supplemented it with a pair of sapphire and diamond drop earrings, and a necklace he'd made for her from his own spun gold and some gems in the shop. She took his breath away, and only a discrete prod from his son made him stop staring and start breathing again. Well, that and a poorly hidden smirk from Ruby, who'd helped with his bride's make-up and jewelry.</p>
<p class="western">Then Belle was in front of him, and Maurice was passing her hands into his, while Archie spoke the opening words of the ceremony. Belle's smile made him feel light, lighter than air, as if his whole being had transformed into incandescence. He felt himself smiling like a lovestruck fool, and he couldn't have cared less.</p>
<p class="western">The ceremony passed in a blur for him. He managed his vows at the right times, managed not to drop the ring when Henry presented it to him. Then it was time to kiss the bride. He didn't hesitate, pulling Belle in for a searing kiss that made the clearing around them shudder with the force of True Love's magic. He would have held it forever if he hadn't needed to breathe.</p>
<p class="western">Clapping and cheering filled the clearing as he turned to face the crowd, Belle's hand on his arm. His son clapped him on the back. So did Prince Charming. Even Archie offered him a celebratory pat on the shoulder.</p>
<p class="western">Joy filled him, the likes of which he'd never known or imagined could be his.</p>
<p class="western">Surrounded by his friends and family, supported by his True Love and the son he had given everything for, Rumplestiltskin smiled.</p>
<p class="western">Here in the brightness of his joy, his life and his love, there was no place for the darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah. I changed the name of Snow's kid. I mean, since Neal didn't die saving them all, I figured they'd pick someone else to name him after.<br/>Hope you all enjoyed the story!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I absolutely HATED the way this arc ended. HATED IT. And then I was re-watching, and my brain latched on to the 'too many voices' and Neals 'separate us', and from there this idea was born and flourished into a story. Enjoy the ride.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>